Konoha's Wind
by Narutobi9980
Summary: Naruto had a good life till the age of 12. He ruled Uzu, became the strongest Kage alive, and had his fair share of cool nicknames. Then he died by Orochimaru's secret technique. The blonde goes to heaven and meets with family and the 6 paths. 5 years later, he is reborn and realizes that he was forgotten from this world and his actions undone. Time to make his mark again!
1. Prologue

**Well, I'm very excited about this chapter since this my first chapter on this site. It's probably shorter than you'd want to be since I don't really know the size to page transformation. But I'm guessing it's about 5 - 6 pages. If you have written a fanfic on google docs before, please tell the amount to an average sized fanfiction chapter.**

**Plus the story revolves around Naruto, not Kakashi, but it will for the beginning.**

Chapter 1: The Night When The Kyuubi Attacked

Kakashi was looking forward to the red sunset, allowing its beauty to reflect on his face as he looked forward to the birth of Naruto, the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. After Jiraya has said no to the responsibility of being the godfather, so Minato asked his best and unfortunately, the only surviving student, Kakashi, who in turn eagerly accepted.

Jiraya had obviously needed to be his godfather to teach him his rasengan and pass down the summoning seal, but the spy network was far more important to Jiraya. After all, he did build it through years of expansion and hard fights, it was reasonable to value that more than anything.

Kakashi saw Kushina being escorted by a platoon af anbu and many trained doctors of Konoha, he knew what was going on. He ran so fast, many trained and experienced shinobi around thought he shunshined, and while that boosted his confidence, he had one thought in his mind, His godson was being born. As he ran, the noticed plant like being seep into the ground. He skid to hold, and looked back there was nothing. He realised Kushina was already far away, he actually just shunshined to her place, not wanting to exert anymore energy. He tapped Minato on the shoulder who in turn, if it wasn't for his s-rank Jonin skills, would have his brain out on the tree behind him stuck by a hiraishin Kunai. Minato sighed, 'Kakashi was here, more protection and defence if the kyuubi managed to get out'.

"You need to stop airwalking, ever since I taught you that three years ago, you still do it!"

Air walking was the equivalent of tree walking but about a thousand times harder, since the chakra control had to be so precise that it can cling on the air molecules and form a silent stepping platform that even the most sensitive of ears couldn't hear if somebody stomped on it. Perfect for sneak attacks.

**Time skip- Kyuubi has been released, And Minato has shooed away an injured Tobi and is holding off the Kyuubi along with Kakashi. Kushina has died because of tobi. (All shinobi have been forced to hold position and not attack)**

Kakashi's hand formed hand sign at speeds even he didn't know he could achieve, throwing everything in his hundred thousand Jutsu collecting at him, everything just so he could make sure it would not proceed. Kakashi just threw his fifth **Wind Release: Thousand Blades **technique only give it a trim. Minato finally finished the seal he had been working on for a few minutes and used a hiraishin to teleport onto the kyuubi.

"GET ME NARUTO NOW!" Minato said before he teleported onto the kyuubi's head, and slammed the seal on the kyuubi, who roared in agony, then condensed into ball the size of an Oodama Rasengan, And that moment, Kakashi brought in a crying naruto.

"Naruto, your mother has passed away due to the sudden attack, and I will pass away after I give you a key to power, use it wisely, my son."

And with that, he covered Naruto's head in a rough seal and dropped his blood on it.

"Wisdom, tactical brilliance, and strong mental health"

Then he put a seal on his chest.

"Strength, dignity, compassion, agility and honor"

And then a seal on his stomach, which he slammed the Kyuubi's Oodama Rasengan into, which easily passed into Naruto's body.

Kakashi stared into the peaceful eyes of his sensei, as he laid him down and hastily attempted to heal his wounds.

"Kakashi, he is a hero, but until the world realises that, he will stay a monster. This is for his own good. He will learn to thrive by himself, become a shinobi and prove himself. You will not help him, promise me" he choked out.

His Peaceful blue eyes became lifeless and slowly closed.

Minato at that very moment had died.

Kakshi wouldn't accept it, he stayed there for many minutes as he used up all of his chakra trying to heal a dead body. It was useless, it was only rational to carve his name on the memorial stone and give him a funeral. But Kakashi's mind wasn't following ration, more emotion if anything.

It was quite a shock to everyone as they found out that their leader had died, and now looking for something to blame the death on, they looked at Naruto with rage. Kakashi had shunshined to the hospital, regretting what he left Naruto in.

A few moments later, Naruto came in the Emergency Room and had to perform surgery to take the poison out of his blood and clean off the twelve severe wounds that scarred his perfect white skin. Kakashi broke down further.

Everyone he had cared about was either severely injured or dead. It was a curse to see your close one die when you stay perfectly fine, although good in the long run, it hurts to feel that way.

And he couldn't do anything to add on to the burden, he had promised to Minato, although not verbally, but he did. If he broke his Sensei's last request, he would never forgive himself.

Naruto was always under the watch of Kakashi when it was his free time. And what he saw was never present.

He would constantly seen Naruto get hurt, and has a mental list of all his injuries. He would also see Naruto getting thrown out of stores and being only allowed ramen and spoiled milk for extremely high prices.

Although he did have Teuchi and Ayame, who in fact were probably the only friends he had other that the Hokage himself and his brother figure in his old orphanage named Makasu, although he had passed away due to several beatings from the orphanage administrators. That was the reason Naruto had run away from the place at four.

Kakashi was so angry that an entire month later, he wreaked havoc on the orphanage, one that be corrupt after he died.

Naruto also turned out to be pretty stupid, despite the wisdom seal placed on his forehead that had already seeped in. Maybe needed to be activated or kicks in when it wants to. Or maybe Minato messed up on the seal and just drew something on his forehead that got washed away.

But he could still sense his sensei's chakra in his forehead, so it was working all right.

His hero seal on his chest also dormant for the moment.

**(A/N: These kind of seals are personality seals, that basically boost specific traits, and as of now only five have been developed. A basic jonin could have one, but a child with undeveloped chakra coils could hold about two. Minato would have placed a third one, but the chakra coils needed to be loose enough to adapt to the kyuubi's power.)**

Naruto had a rather brash attitude, but that was to hide his pain and sadness. He read it somewhere on some graffiti about keeping up a smile can hide true sadness, and remember, fake it till ya make it. Naruto made it.

He actually became a happy loudmouthed boy. But his true demeanor, something a trained jonin could find in a target, was cold, to the point, and calculative. He was slightly cocky and had a tinge of show off in him, possibly from his mother. But can keep cool and straight minded in the hardest of situations.

Obviously picked up from his father. However, one thing was for certain, he was pretty good at hiding that version of him.

**Lololololololololololololololol**

**That's all for now populous (that may be how I start of my endings, i'm still thinking). This was quite a bit of a drag (Shikamaru sneezes), but the next chapter will be a more day to day experience from an unbiased Third person view focusing on Naruto. If you are reading this, review and criticism is appreciated.**

**But pls no haters, because honestly, I don't care about you guys. And criticism isn't only mean, for the haters who try to justify hating. **

**If you are reading this sentence, then I give you my blessings my hooked reader.**

**Oh yeah, if you ask a question I will always answer, until I post a new chapter. Then i'll only answer your questions for that very chapter. Try to keep up. I'm thinking of making this about a hundred to fifty chapters long so, won't be ending anytime soon.**

**Toodles! **


	2. The First Battle

**Alrighty, so just turns out I have a lot of time leftover since the first chapter and that means more time to write. **

**We are now going to focus on Naruto's life than how Kakashi sees it right now. The pairings are very much decided, but don't try going into the characters list for this story to find her. It's not there. Nobodies there. So wait and see. Hint: It's a she. If you read this and say "I like cheese nuggets" in the review to find out the pairings. Its surprising how many readers skip your author's notes.**

**Kinda makes not want to write them. But a lot of things are explained in them that are essential to understanding the story. **

**Naruto's open and loud personality will be in all caps. This will be to highlight the sudden changes in demeanor.**

**At this point his personality changes aren't that important, or progressive to the storyline, but it will, once he gets into the academy, at the age of six. Being younger than Itachi when admitted. Itachi in this story wasn't as prodigious as in the actual series.**

**So Let's read shall we.**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Naruto was inside his room reading a scroll explaining the henge jutsu. Naruto had gotten it out of his last beating, as a genin dropped it while shouting insults. Naruto has gotten a load of other…. Things.

1,467 Shuriken, seventeen were pulled out of his body.

2,678 Kunai, most of which had been dropped from their opened pouches.

5,987 feet of ninja wire if sewn all together.

And 127,657 other things he had picked up. He had to learn seals to keep them all.

And finally about 21 technique scrolls, all of which had been really fruitful.

The most useful being Resistance Clones. A clone that could not fight back of fight at all, but had high resistance, and would be taking blows from the gang that came to kill him while he ran away.

Naruto had been really grateful for that one. Although for encountering enemies, it had to be a taijutsu technique called the Dragon Whip. Mainly focusing on quick, painful, yet graceful deliveries. Mostly requiring core balance and thinking your arms were whips that were attached to the core. Naruto was able to get into the mindset. He wasn't perfect at it, but it helped when fighting against threats.

Naruto also learnt the shadow clone jutsu, accidentally stumbling upon it as a chunin dropped the location of it while going to guard it. Best guard ever. But Naruto just used his Resistance Clones to attract all the guards while he took care of the guards staying back. Then he learnt the shadow clone jutsu but had memorized the hand signals for three others, **Ancient Konoha Style: Shogun Warfare**, **Fortress Defence Jutsu**, and **Shadow Release: Ancient Ally**. While they all looked interesting, but he went for safety in numbers.

But now enough with a recap, let's get into some action. Naruto was grumbling about Henges to be "so damn hard" but kept trying. He couldn't this of letting his chakra forming a new body for him. He kept trying for about thirty seventh time and then he did it. His brain caught on and was working wonders for him. He could finally walk around in peace.

'But Shinobi will notice the henge.' he thought calmly.

But still, now he could manage a healthy diet since the shop owners won't think I'm any different. And I can wander the streets freely.

Naruto then suddenly switched personality.

"ALL RIGHT! NOW I CAN EAT MORE RAMEN, WITHOUT ANYBODY PUSHING ME, BELIEVE IT!" he shouted. Screw all that eating more healthy nonsense. The healthiest it goes for Naruto is Ramen. He kicked the old door out of his hinges, grumbled something about repairs, and then henged into an adult civilian. He got some of his useless materials, trash mostly, and changed them into money.

The he realised, if he acted like s shinobi, everyone will realise what is going on. So he walked down the stairs and straight to Kishoku's Supermarket, which has everything from groceries to technique scrolls. At first glance he went straight to the shinobi section, but the smelled ramen that wasn't even being made and all he could think about was ramen.

And then there it was, Ramen.

RAMEN.

All the flavors, just ready to cooked, that too made by Tatooya's Noodles. Perfect. Then he looked at his favorite flavor, Spicy Garlic Chicken and grabbed around twenty of them and quickly paid. He waited till it was clear to put it in a storage seal. Precaution.

He then walked away, until a chunin dropped in front of him.

"You're in a henge, reveal who you are or risk questioning. Help is on the so don't try fighting back."

"BUT RAMEN TASTES SO GOOD!"

The chunin did not expect that and the still henged Naruto used that as an opportunity to jump up, kick the guy in his surprised face, and giggle.

His demeanor then changed again.

"You have gotta try harder than that. Thanks to you, my ramen session has gotten postponed." He could manage saying that without breaking of his deathly glare, which was kinda scary how serious he was.

Then the reinforcements surrounded him each getting out a weapon or readying their hands for jutsu. Naruto dehenged and brought up his fists. He wasn't a battle tested shinobi, but knew if he wasn't ready, what better way than to show he was ready. Intimidate them a little and then run. He had Resistance Clones hidden everywhere. He immediately ran forward and then substituted with a clone nearby, who awaited his doom, then poofed away.

Naruto realised by now, Jonin and old civilians wouldn't attack him, they knew the difference between the seal and kunai. And sometimes the jonin would protect him. And the older Chunin too if wise enough.

Iruka sensei was one of these. Their relationship had been rather veeeeeeery special. They met, he fought off attackers, bought him ramen. They became friends, one of his very few. Through many nights of battle stories, Naruto put pieces together on the right way to handle a battle.

Some included, no underestimating, no toying, and most importantly, respect. Respect everything. If he surrendered, he surrendered, respect that. He added that to his cooled out version.

Naruto, never actually fought anybody in close combat, mostly sneak attacks. But never actually fought. So, excited, he knocked on Iruka's door. Iruka opened it without his flak jacket on. He refreshed, and ready to go.

"What do you need Naruto!"

"TRAIN. ME. NOW."

"Well, okay?"

Iruka put on his flak jacket and headed out, carrying a few scrolls.

"SOOO, WHAT ARE THOSE FOR!" he loudly whispered.

"Well, you can't fight without learning the basics of jutsu. But I saw you use jutsu before, so I thought I'll just teach a few to you." he said. "What jutsu do you know?"

"Well let's see" Naruto replied seriously.

"Substitution, Henge, Clone and Shadow Clone Jutsu, Resistance Clone, and…"

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Um…"

"Yeeeees"

"THE ULTIMATE RAMEN SEEKER JUTSU MADE BY NARUTO UZUMAKI, BELIEVE IT!" he said fistbumping the air.

"Yeah, why did I ask…" he said kinda curious about how an ULTIMATE RAMEN SEEKER JUTSU works.

**(A/N: That jutsu is my masterpiece, it deserves all caps, whether Naruto says it in any personality or not.)**

"So looks like you know the basic academy jutsu." he sealed away three scrolls. "And you got my message."

"WAIT, YOU WERE THE CHUNIN THAT DROPPED THE LOCATION OF THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL!"

"Yup, and you took full advantage of it."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH IRUKA SENSEI!"

'I didn't even mean to drop it, thank goodness Naruto found it and not a criminal mastermind or something. That wouldn't be good for Konoha.'

So they reached the training ground and Iruka suddenly hit Naruto in stomach, who substituted away before it hit.

'He has good reflexes, probably from all the beatings.' he thought sadly.

Iruka ran ahead and used a basic scanner jutsu to find a rather well hidden Naruto.

He ran ahead into the bushes, away from Naruto's line of sight and then shunshined to Naruto's position who kicked backward just in time to block Iruka's brutal punch. He then jumped upwards in a spin and slapped Iruka using the momentum of the spin midair. The he used Iruka's chest as a pad to land on. Kneeing him to the ground Naruto poofed away.

'Darn, i was so focused on finding him, that I completely ignored the possibility of Naruto making clones'

Iruka got up, and dusted the dirt off. Then Iruka substituted away just to avoid a senbon flying at him.

'WHERE DID HE GET SENBON FROM!'

Senbon were only available for chunin or higher. And Genin with their sensei's recommendation to use a sebon. Special case though not wanting to go into detail. A Naruto clone grabbed a kunai by the blade.

He remembered one of his scrolls.

'There are three universal ways to throw kunai. With the exception of kenjutsu.

Handle Release (Basic): Fast to throw, average range and average damage. Good accuracy for average chunin level.

Blade release: Fast to throw, not great range, but high damage. Great accuracy for average chunin level.

Ring release: Slow to throw, Super range and super damage. Bad accuracy for average chunin level.'

Blade release (where you throw a kunai from the blade) seems like the best option for this battle. The training ground was small enough to not worry about range. He threw the kunai at Iruka's position. He immediately ran from his position.

Iruka just got hit by a kunai. The kunai came at him out of the blue and if it wasn't for reflex, he would've gotten his arm chopped off. But now it was in his shoulder. His arm was disabled but it was still connected to him.

Jutsu wasn't out of the question. One handed seals allowed him to do one thing, suppress chakra, but that wasn't useful. Iruka pulled the kunai out of his shoulder. There were fingerprints on the blade.

'Naruto knows Blade Release, this isn't good'

Naruto just saw Iruka pull the kunai out of his body. Naruto knew not to toy with him, so he released a few more clones (twenty) and spread them out. He then used chakra communication and at the same time told all of his clones, twenty plus eight of the earlier ones and fired at the same time.

Iruka didn't have time. Blade release, if mastered, could launch kunai at insane speed even jonin just scratched the surface of. Naruto was one of those who could launch kunai at insane speeds. Some of them even created a small sonic boom in the air.

And some also displaced the air around them, Iruka couldn't do anything but substitute. He got away only to see the kunai somehow following him. He coated it in chakra so it could follow me.

Iruka was surprised nonetheless, Naruto was freaking insane. At least Chunin Level in stealth combat. Iruka was getting beat up by a child about to turn six. Not great for a chunin's reputation. Iruka was starting to sweat. If he could easily succumb this child with jutsu, but he closed that off quickly. Genjutsu doesn't work on jinchuriki. And Naruto was superior in taijutsu and presumably kenjutsu.

Iruka then broke his already breached position and went out in the open.

'Trickery and deceit is the only way to win now'

"I surrender Naruto, you have fought well." Just like that the kunai went back to the owners. And the clones poofed.

"Heh, sorry about that shoulder" Naruto said scratching his head. But then Iruka rushed forward and kneed Naruto to ground and disabled his legs while pinning his arms down.

"Shinobi live in the world of trickery and betrayal, think of it as a lesson," Iruka happily said, getting revenge for his shoulder.

"I WAS SO CLOSE THOUGH…"

"But not close enough my young pupil"

Iruka then let go of Naruto, gave him a hug and then shunshined away. He was going to the Hokage's office, Naruto had to become a shinobi. He was clearly a prodigy, and talent of his caliber couldn't be ignored.

Sarutobi looked at the battle through his orb. He also had the same thoughts. Kakashi came at the same time. He looked at the Hokage and shouted, "Naruto needs to go to the academy. There is no way he could've a) made shadow clones b) launch kunai at insane speeds plus accuracy while maintaining a hidden position c) control the speeding kunai with chakra d) outdo chunin level ninja in taijutsu. That wasn't clear yet, since a lot of taijutsu wasn't shown, but can be assumed at the brief taijutsu display."

"Yes, Kakashi, calm do-"

"Naruto has to go to the academy, there he can improve and form a basis for his career"

"I believe that too is the best course of action" Sarutobi replied and took a nice deep puff of his pipe.

"I hope it is too" Kakashi said before disappearing

**LOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOL**

**And boom second chapter already done, quite a speedy process is it not. Well I'm assuming that updates won't be this fast, but it is now so appreciate it. **

**Naruto isn't strong yet, he just has a good foundation and tactical thinking. But nothing too overpowered. **

**Yes, making homing Kunai is pretty OP but just scratches the surface of what is planned out for him. As for why he gets the title "Konoha's Wind", that is a secret and no matter how hard you plead, I will not tell you. **

**Next Chapter: The Academy**

**See you soon!**


	3. Academy Time!

**Just saying (because I didn't make it clear enough) Minato told Kakashi not to help Naruto until he can be self sustaining. After that, Kakashi can pamper Naruto as much as his will desires.**

**And Naruto has a high pitched innocent voice fit for a six year old. So don't red his quotes in his normal voice.**

**But right now, Kakashi believes he still has a long way to go before he is truly self sustaining.**

**The Uchiha Clan never got massacred. Because if you notice, most OP Naruto series never had the Uchiha Massacred. Maybe later on or something but just a small trend. Almost like the Uchiha is the reason Naruto gets stronger. Not a hint FYI.**

**Type in "Dragons look awesome" for a sneak peek into one of Naruto's more OP moves later on. And so the story continues, and for those who type **_**that**_ **I will call you a hooked reader to boost my self esteem.**

**I like putting hidden things everywhere just for fun. Pay attention. And again no hating and lots of criticism in the reviews.**

**Naruto goes in the academy, Lets Dance (who said that? Guess, it's really easy).**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Iruka burst in right after Kakashi left, and before he said anything the hokage nodded.

"He is going to the academy a week after his birthday along with the Hyuuga heir, the Inuzuka heir, the Aburame heir, the Uchiha heir and the newest pair of the ino-shika-cho formation to maximise growth. This will be in two months, so train him till then. Dismissed"

Iruka went in and came out without saying anything in record time. The only thing faster was when his former secretary got fired for assaulting Naruto who was not even in the building!

But Iruka was really happy, he just got two months two train Naruto. And he had already made a list. He went back to Naruto to see Naruto clones in henges everywhere.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh training, shadow clones train, and when they poof, the results come to me, so if 'I' henge enough, I can do it without seals!"

"Right... Guess, what, your going to the academy in two months, and I get to train you till then."

"WAIT REALLY, I'MA BE THE BEST SHINOBI ALIVE AND THEN… THEN... OH YEAH! I'LL BE SO STRONG AND FAMOUS, THAT I'LL GET RAMEN FOR FREE!"

"What about enemies and the good of the world?"

"THAT CAN WAIT AFTER RAMEN!"

"So first order of business, where did you get senbon from?"

Naruto looked confused. He never heard about senbon before.

"You know senbon, these things," he said while pulling one out, "you threw one at me to poke me"

"OH THESE NEEDLES"

Iruka flinched at hearing the world best assassination tool being called needles. But then Naruto Pulled out a scroll and dumped out and entire ten buckets of the things. These weren't all off them, since these were only about a thousand or so.

**(A/N: Most of the things he actually stole from shop. Small change in storyline. I realised how weird having so many things just from beatings sounded, so I'll say he stole most of them over the years) **

"It's their fault that they ship in so many in one go with civilian transport, so easy to hijack. BUT DON'T WORRY, I STILL LEFT ABOUT TEN FOR THEM" he snickered.

Iruka was too much in shock to tell him to return all of the senbon back, he kinda wanted him to have so much gear for protective reasons. But Iruka was more surprised when all of a sudden a mountain of gear was all around him going way above the treeline.

"WELCOME TO NARUTO'S SHINOBI GEAR MOUNTAIN. THIS CONTAINS ABOUT 138,500 OF GEAR. BELIEVE IT!"

Kakashi had seen Naruto collect every last piece of equipment but didn't know it accumulated to this much.

Many gear hungry shinobi were already on their way. Kakashi put a genjutsu above them. Iruka noticed, but he always knew Kakashi was there. They were really good friends and had told him everything from him being his godfather to his promise of no interference.

Kakashi sighed at Naruto's antics. There is no way that anybody could think that this loud mouthed child could beat a Chunin by sheer tactical brilliance. Heck, the speed the kunai was thrown would be hard for Kakashi, the elite jonin of the village, to block. Twenty eight of them with homing chakra would be nearly impossible even with Sharingan.

Luckily, Iruka wasn't arrogant, and dodged, the best route of action to avoid instant death.

'But now trickery was completely out of the question for Naruto. He catches on quickly. That I can make out after years of stalking him.' Kakashi thought. Iruka also had similar thoughts, but on a more praiseful level.

Being a Jonin, his eye immediately catches on the weakness of enemies, and there were few for Naruto.

Some included the open back leg. Another was his focus. I was too strong, so strong that it cannot notice the evident signs of a sneak attack about to go off around him.

Naruto almost out of the blue instantly snapped in Kakashi's direction.

'Why… is... he... looking at me?'

His smut had fallen to the ground.

Naruto sealed his stuff away. He got storage seals to seal stuff, and then a storage seal to seal all the storage seals. A two layer storage seal. Implied with record time after months of practice.

He walked to the ground and picked his smut up. He threw it up where Kakashi caught it.

"You should dye your hair a different color and stick it down, to hard to maintain with such a uncamouflaged extension."

Kakashi grabbed his smut and dropped down. He looked at Naruto and said "Don't touch the holy book again!"

And then he shunshined away. Naruto shrugged and walked back.

"So Naruto" Iruka started trying divert Naruto's attention. It was diverted. "How would like to learn surface walking?"

Iruka demonstrated by walking up the tree, jumping off, and landing onto the lake in the middle.

"YOU BET I DO, TEACH ME SO I CAN BECOME STRONGER." he said again fistbumping the air.

"Heh, okay" completely shocked by Naruto's sudden mood change. That doesn't happen naturally.

**A month later (one month till academy time!)**

Naruto had gotten the hang of surface clinging, but not air walking level. Naruto also learnt more jutsu.

"**Exploding Clone Jutsu**" this is basically self explanatory.

"**Spy Clone Jutsu**" a clone that relays information real time and is invisible. (Hardest of them all)

And the first elemental jutsu that happens to work well with his taijutsu, "**Wind Style: Dragon Whips**"

Basically the dragon think by themselves and are moving, living, whips that can cut, choke, rip, and heh, whip.

Out them all, he only mastered the first one. How hard is it to overfill a clone with chakra to the point when it dies, it explodes. It is also stronger than normal clones for reasons other than exploding deaths. (True Art: Deidara)

(**A/N: Naruto will not suddenly become OP after a month.)**

Spy clone is still visible and relays information slowly if it forms properly. Dragon Whips go out of control sometimes or just lays around.

Naruto mainly worked on his Taijutsu and kenjutsu. Now Naruto carries around two chakra absorbing katanas on his back (a hijacked shipment to the gear store). Along with that, his hideous Orange jacket had been forced to be removed. And now he has an open zippered white hoodie (no sleeves) showing his black shirt. His pants were replaced by standard ANBU pants. Both have an orange highlight.

Naruto insisted that some orange still stay on. Iruka had some of his Contacts add some orange in it since nobody would ruin their product with such a hideous color

His mountain gear turns out had a lot chakra blade, about forty in total. He always sells one if he runs out of money. He only sold one because he got a ramen frenzy…

**One day before academy time!**

Let us see, Naruto has gotten a hold of dual katanas, a skilled shinobi don't like because it restricts hand sign weaving plus very unorthodox. But Naruto can do most of his usual jutsu (shadow, resistance, and exploding clones plus henge, substitution and THE ULTIMATE RAMEN SEEKER JUTSU) w/o hand signs.

But his arsenal is quite small. Three Jutsu, excluding henge and substitution, isn't a great spot to be in. But his taijutsu has greatly improved and has now three styles of taijutsu.

Dragon Whip (near mastery)

Academy (mastery)

Explosive energy (above average)

Explosive energy is very disorienting to shinobi because you lazily fight and give a lousy impression and then go all out completely shocking the shinobi and finishing him off. Combined with the dragon whip and academy styles plus dual katanas is a pretty much well-rounded style with large developments on the attack and drives oven wearing out and defense. But the others are also well developed.

Iruka looked at Naruto, "Naruto, tomorrow is the big day. Remember all the things you learned from me and my stories. Hide your true skills. In fact, don't carry anything but a few kunai and shuriken. Leave the katana too. And go back to wearing your hideous outfit. Leave it for when you show your true power. It's gonna be awesome!" Iruka was more excited than Naruto.

"Oh yeah, I teach there so I get to monitor you all the time," he said evilly emphasizing the last few words.

Naruto was sad. He couldn't train or eat ramen all the time.

'What kind of life is that?'

Iruka then put Naruto in a small skirmish where Iruka got his ego handed to him for the forty seventh time now.

After that was over, Naruto was awfully quiet, and Iruka asked why.

"Somebody told me there was homework in the academy."

Iruka's facepalmed.

The next day, Naruto came to the academy early. By about an entire five minutes. To Naruto, thats as early as it gets.

"OH YEAH, THE NEXT STRONGEST NINJA HAS ENTERED THE BUILDING!"

Naruto then entered the building completely contradicting himself. He forced himself not to walk on the walls. He so badly wanted to show off to everybody. But always keep his true powers hidden. But Naruto made an oath to himself, he will not let anyone bully him or anybody else.

That was his nindo for the next four years. He wanted to rip the door apart and make him do a flashy entrance but he calmly opened the door only allowing gentle smile on his features.

Iruka looked at his twitching fingers and knew that he wanted to show off. So he helped him a little.

"This Is Naruto, he is an inexperienced beginner and has hopes to become strong. He currently is probably the worst one out of the batch and has special case, that is why he is here and only six. Please treat him nicely!"

Then Iruka gave an eye smile to Naruto so innocent, it put Kakashi to shame.

Then the bell rang and he sat next to Ino, who was squealing about how cute Naruto looks.

Ino just stared at him the entire time and bombarded him with questions.

"Areyouactuallysix? OMG, if you are, that's awesome! But does that mean your like a prodigy or something? Hmm, Itachi was the only one admitted earlier than at eight years old and was seven and he was a prodigy so are you a prodigy Naruto, please tell me I'll keep it a secret don't worry about it." She said somehow without running out of breath. How she does that probably deserves a clan for itself.

"I don't know anything, but I think I do throw a mean punch, why, you wanna see?" he said leaning towards her almost seductively.

She blushed madly and then focused on Iruka, not wanting to be in that position again.

Naruto had also gotten a lot of attention from Kiba and Sasuke, who noticed his scalped hands, the kind you get from wielding weapons and knew he had something to him that he wasn't letting on. He had to take the full brunt of many sneak attacks. Which required a kunai in the shoulder, a kick in the face, and a mad dash away from seventeen "loose dogs" that "just so happened" to find Naruto "hostile".

Naruto didn't mind.

"Hide your power, hide your strengths, and the enemy will present himself to you, being as most shinobi obtain a cocky nature after many years of practice," Iruka himself said.

Naruto had convinced his teammates that he… was the worst in the batch. Even worse than Sakura, some believed.

Yet Iruka always kept him on his toes, never left him able to settle in to his "brain dead" state. This for some reason meant random five seconds of intense battle. Iruka was losing now 47-12 and currently owes him four visits to Ichiraku's.

'There goes my B-Rank mission fees' Iruka thought sadly. He rather loved how much money a shinbi gets. But to spend it all on a ramen eating machine was insane, and that was his punishment.

Naruto was rather fitting in a bit too much to his favor.

If he didn't know anything, he didn't get good grades, so….

**Last Week Of The Academy**

Iruka had finally earned enough money to give Naruto dinner six times now, and had told Naruto to hide his strength until the test. Naruto, grunted. His happy side took a big hit once the parent of the academy students recognized the "demon". And from that day on, his life became a target for all sorts of bullying. Now he has a tactical, and an emo side.

Naruto just spends his days eating ramen, training his mastery in Kenjutsu.

OH WAIT! Kenjutsu. He is probably tenth best in Kenjutsu.

"**Drill Fusion**" a rip off of Kiba's "**Fang Passing Fang**" technique, where Naruto spins around midair while flailing his katana's at the enemy. He learnt three B-Rank disarming techniques from training jonin. And one C-Rank evasive technique from trial and error- oh who am I kidding.

He learnt it by accident, when fighting Iruka who was angry due to a large losing streak.

But now, Iruka has better brilliance, and so does Naruto. Iruka learns from Naruto and Naruto learn from a better Iruka.

Naruto has one point where he is a god. Subtle combat. He can attack your chest with failure, but his true intention was to break your knee. And he would do that without flaw. He could sweep at you and steal your weapon while you were in the middle of jumping away.

Now clones haven't come into the picture yet. I believe it's best to let you imagine what Iruka went through fighting Naruto.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**And Boom, I have Come back, with another finished XL Chapter *whoop* and I have nothing to say except I'm not becoming popular. *Sniff Sniff* but Its all right, I like writing it, and I don't care.**

**But fame would be nice….**

**Welp, goodbye people and see ya… when ever I post a new chapter.**


	4. The Youthful Test

**Yup, I'm Back, and with a new chapter. The storyline has yet to come into play and will be starting. **

**As I writer, I'm interested to know whether my gentle humor is actually funny and want more of it or whether it is okay. I try to stuff jokes into everything when appropriate and I myself get a nice chuckle when I read through it. Anyway. **

**For all the people that will compare me to the actual Naruto series, we all know that whatever you have against me is probably just foolishness and pretty much invalid,**

**I said last time that Naruto's happy side had taken a big hit, he got it back after another ramen frenzy. Surprising how Ramen solves everything. Well anyway, Naruto is completing the academy and it starts off with a day before the test, enjoy. I'm hungry**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

"IRUKA SENSEI, CAN I PLEASE CHANGE MY OUTFIT FOR TODAY, I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER," said a ten-year-old Naruto.

"You shall not!" Iruka said almost robotically.

Iruka has been pestered with that same question three months ago. The reply became embedded in his muscle memory.

Naruto sighed. He changed into his jumpsuit which he realized was hideous. The excess of orange was blinding. He loved orange, but not that much anymore. He walked to class.

Naruto developed the ability to truly be early, not that he is early. His two demeanors also became more distinct.

The loss of his parent figures never traumatized him now. And Naruto has mastered spy clones and dragon whips, and his agility is matrix level stuff. Kakashi made his entrance a week ago by giving tips to him because apparently, he was nearby when he noticed a few flaws. Which were immediately corrected thanks to his tips.

Naruto was thinking about the test and realized, if he showed his skills then everybody will know his true strength and then his cover is blown. He'll barely pass and then blow up with skill at his genin team. Sounds reasonable.

Naruto in a great mood, kicked the door open, which blasted open like in movies. Then he stared at the empty classroom.

'Too early? Only five minutes till class starts...'

He went to his seat in the corner of the room and started to practice his spy Clone Jutsu. But the right he was about to make his first one, there was a… ripple in the air, and that's when he knew, they were all hiding in camouflage sheets.

He disengaged the built up chakra and then leaned back in his chair. Slowly and steadily, He started using his chakra in small amounts to find out who was where. Now that he knew there was more than one person in the room. He noticed multiple ripples in the air from shakes behind a camouflage sheet. He slowly got up and walked towards the front of the classroom, he looked at Kiba first.

"Hi there, doggy"

Kiba growled so loud at that name, Sakura, and Ino giggled.

"Oo, of course, Sakura and Ino, the loud fangirls of the class. Good to, well I can't see you…"

Sasuke muttered "Yeah, loud, that's an understatement"

But thanks to Naruto's sensitive ears, he noticed that, and asked Sasuke, "Care to explain why that was an understatement Sasuke?"

Sasuke threw down his sheet and sat down. Then he looked at Shikamaru and Shino, who already gave up, knowing that Naruto probably already figured them out. Then so did everybody.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

He walked out of the classroom and made his way to the lunch area where he pretty much sat alone in the corner. Yeah, but without all the darkness and broody lines you were imagining.

He just puts up a simple genjutsu and practices until Lunch is over.

But he finally decided to get some air. He walked to Sasuke who was friendly conversing with Kiba and Shikamaru. Except for Shikamaru, who was satisfied with a poor ant on the ground, they were laughing about something Naruto thinks he heard, a party. He was curious about the so-called party. He never heard a term like that before.

Naruto has been living with just three things that bothered him, ramen, training, and the academy, prioritized in that order.

He ran to them, a swift jog and asked them about the party.

"Yeah, there's a party at my place" Kiba boasted. "Yeah, we rented a party house off of the town center, Its big and has a pool and everything."

"When is it?" Naruto asked, clearly intrigued by such a thing.

"Tomorrow dimwit, after the test. Only those who have a hitai-ate can come." the last phrase he shot at the dead last who was practically drooling.

"I'M COMING, SO WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT GENIN OF KONOHA… NARUTO UZUMAKI"

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

The next day, he jumped out of bed, and looked at his new dress. It had picked up some dirt, which he blew away, and went out to iron it. He took a small iron cube with a handle on it, and set it on top of a stove which was also making his morning breakfast.

He went off into the shower and cleaned himself up. As he got out, a towel covering his… things, he walked outside to meet, a group of, Iwa Ninja?

He quickly ran in front of them and took off their attention from his apartment, which they were frantically searching through.

"HEY YOU NIMRODS, COME ERE BEFORE I BUST YOUR, uhhh TONGUE OUT!"

The Iwa ninja now looked really confused

'Gotcha'

Naruto slammed his hands together and molded his chakra into a summon, which then added some extra chakra to it to poof out his katanas. He quickly stuck his arms out and caught his katanas, then got into a Dragon Whip Stance. Which was his legs spread apart a little over shoulder length with his left leg in front of his right and a low crouch, which wasn't optimal for attacks, but is great for defending. And while the scroll taught from a right handed point of view, Naruto figured he could just flip it to fit for him since he was left handed. **(A/N: For all the left-handers like me, your welcome!). **His upper body were in a mid guard position which was used for mainly for blocking and some for dealing damage.

The Iwa Ninja were still confused about what was happening, and when the saw katanas, they had kunai and senbons, some already performing seals, and others getting out smoke bombs and rock grenades, a new weapon developed by Iwa that when detonates, sets out multiple rock shards at amazing speeds, plus additional explosive damage if victim is nearby. Had they not been confused, they would've eliminated the enemy

Naruto jumped at the people and spun around forming a circular shaped slice with his swords. After the jonin squad of seven had jumped back, Naruto had completed the 180 turn and was jumping out of the window towards Iruka's house and saw that outside, many other Jonin from their village was fighting was ninja, and Iruka was already engaging. Naruto picked up some spare clothes from the closed clothing store so that his towel wasn't all to portray his, form. Naruto started off by going defensive, and was starting to form clones and scavenging this place for all of the people who were hurt, injured, or caught in the battle. After they were evacuated to the medical tents set out far outside the village, and the hidden ones which were there permanently.

Naruto then started to set up a makeshift barrier with his clones. Naruto knew they weren't enough, but it was all he could do. Then Naruto went on a slight offensive. He saw a genin running towards an Iwa jounin, and Naruto was a fool to realise how outmatched she was. So he ran behind her. She looked back and Naruto saw Tenten, and more specifically, the tears in her bloodshot eyes.

Something in him said that she lost someone in this battle, and she wanted blood to repay it. He simply nodded, and ran in front of her, to block a senbon thrown at her from, well no one (?), when she wasn't looking. She looked surprised, but even more when Naruto put an outstretched arm in front of her as she was about to massacre the living daylight of the Iwa Ninja. Then Naruto set up a large burst of chakra, just to dispel the freakish illusion around them. But when he woke up the Iwa jounin was actually running towards them so it was all real. And by reflex, the jounin threw a kunai when his genjutsu was broken. He dashed at them and let a kunai fly at Naruto, who simply took it in his chest, gambling with his life saying that this was two layer genjutsu..

He was awake again in his room, and Iruka along with multiple others looking proudly at him.

"How did you know?"

"I left a small dent about a hundred meters northwest of the village entrance. Plus the only reason I went to check there, was because I sleep lightly."

"What?"

"I sleep very light due to my… life, and the destruction that you portrayed could have been done so silently that I couldn't even wake up to experience it. And on top of that, when I was fighting the ninja, my house was completely neat and clean, and Iwa ninja were looking for something, yet my house was untouched. And if they weren't searching for something, but there was still no noise. It only came after I opened my window to escape. And also, I have seals around my house that alert me when broken. Obviously, ninja can easily penetrate these, but when I looked around after I fled, my house was completely destroyed, but the seals didn't alert me at all. And when I woke up at eight, the clothing store is closed, but it opens at five in the morning. And if it did open, but the owner closed it during the attack to escape, he wouldn't take the time to lock it, clean it, close off all the lights, and organize the clothes by size. So, to make sure, I looked for the dent, and it wasn't there, so my clone dispelled and I immediately realised what had happened. So, I knew because I sleep lightly.

"Good job Naruto," said Iruka.

"Okay, but I need to get to the test!"

"Yeah Naruto we're not done yet, you are a very special case, so you'll have to see this before you leave."

Naruto was now standing up with his chakra building up unconsciously.

Iruka took out a sheet of paper.

"I've been noticing that you have two personalities, the care free one, and the dead serious one. They have their significant quirks, if applied correctly. The genjutsu was a way to distract your mind from the memory search and surgeries we had performed. Your brain doesn't work the way usual mind work. You don't suffer from a Dual Personality Syndrome, or a Defection just clarifying. We believe your brain has evolved, Multi tasking taken to another level. It is far too complicated to explain to you without going into a large lecture. So I brought this, a medical record about you."

Naruto opened said record and saw an image. His brain was somehow, not a large blob, but two smaller blobs connected by a very large and closely interconnected mesh of small wires. In the report below he read:

'One side, named Focus to suffice for a lack for a proper identification, is highly advanced in terms of thinking, understanding, assessment, and so on. It seems to be dormant, but activated under either battle, or during stress. The other side, named Happy, seems to be dormant after many years of no activation. This leaves the net of neural passageways, called X, which is where his mind works, it is very incapable and has no existing features other than an adrenaline provider, connection between Focus and Happy, and where his information gets stored. At times, he taps into his "brains" presumably the cause for his unusual behavior.'

Naruto looked up at Iruka, a foxy grin plastered onto his face.

'I'm pretty cool huh'

**LOLOLOLOLOL**

He walked into the academy, and side stepped something he would describe a green kick that whistled "Youthfulness" as it nearly missed his face. His hands who were still enjoying the warmth of the costumes pockets, started to shiver at the sight in front of him.

"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN YOU," he said fistbumping the air, "YOU SIDESTEPPED MY KICK WITH SPARKLING AGILITY, I AM HONOURED TO BE THE TAIJUTSU INSTRUCTOR OF THIS YOUTHFUL PERSON. I MUST KNOW YOUR NAME, I AM MAITO GAI, THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!"

Naruto got over the greenness that was more vibrant than miles of well cultivated grass, and replied with a befitting answer, "MY YOUTHFUL NAME, NARUTO, IS GREATLY HONORED TO BE NOTICED BY THE MOST YOUTHFUL MAITO GAI! MAY WE ALL REJOICE IN THIS YOUTHFUL MEETING OF YOUTHFULNESS AND SPREAD OUR NEVER ENDING YOUTHFULNESS AROUND. MAY OUR FLAMES OF YOUTHFULNESS NEVER EXTINGUISH!"

Gai stared at him in amazement, at a loss of words. Even his exact copy, Lee, couldn't match up with the youthful speech he just gave to him.

"I SHALL TEST YOUR YOUTHFULNE-" and stopped as he got roundhoused in the face and then demolished by a barrage of punches, by no other than… Kakashi?

"Shut up dobe, you cut out my- reading sessions- by your shouts of youthfulness" but the real reason he attacked was that there was no way he would let Naruto fall into the traps of Gai ways.

"CURSE YOUR HIP AND COOL KAKASHI"

"CURSING IS NOT YOUTHFUL GAI-SENSEI" shouted Naruto, "TRY THE YOUTHFUL RESPONSE OF 'YOUR HIP AND COOL IS NOT YOUTHFUL' GAI-SENSEI!"

"YOUR YOUTHFUL CORRECTION-"

Gai fell down unconscious, after he got a taste of the tiger seal up their butt, which hurts more with chakra…

Kakashi then got launched out of the building, by a healthy Gai side kicking Kakashi in the ribs.

"GAI SENSEI, YOU FOUGHT HIS HIP AND COOL AND THEN WON, YOUTHFULNESS KNOW NO BOUNDS,"

"NARUTO!"

"GAI!"

"NARUTO!"

And then came the most horrible genjutsu that any ninja could ever see in their career.

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNG"

"Class, today is the test, it consists of"

"**A throwing exam, a ninjutsu exam, and a taijutsu exam, which will then decide whether or not you will become the next ninja's of the Hidden Village of Konoha." **the class chided with him in mock mimicry.

Naruto was called up first, he threw five kunai missing three, and getting two barely onto the target. And Five shuriken, missing two, and the other three, barely getting onto the target.

His ninjutsu exam barely passed, and then came the taijutsu, which he could no longer hold back, since the youthful eyes of Maito Gai, was the taijutsu proctor. Gai stepped up to the ring and so did Naruto. Gai raced up to him, and launched a barrage of punches, which Naruto dodged with ease, then front flipped over him as Gai tried sweeping his feet. Naruto then decided to run at Gai, fake a jump, then as Gai looked up in anticipation of a midair Naruto, Naruto kicked Gai twice in the stomach and then a roundhouse to his face. Gai all this while was amazed at the child's taijutsu. As Gai thought about how to describe it, he could only think of one word, his style was very, Youthful. As Gai decided to take it up a notch, Naruto decided to bring it down a bit, and immediately brought it back up as he got utterly demolished by a drop kick landing face first onto the hardwood floor. Not wasting any time getting up, he ran at Gai and then spun around, using the momentum to use his fists and back handing Gai who blocked and by the grace of god, noticed the high knee that about to crash into his guts.

He used the sole of his foot to block and using his remaining hand, punched Naruto square. Naruto realised what was happening managed to lift his leg and use his left thigh as a launch pad and avoid a punch. Naruto then lazily walked towards Gai, threw a few sloppy punches, which was both annoying and bewildering Gai, and out of the blue, threw a dual roundhouse, a three step punch, and elbow to the knee. He ran behind Gai's falling figure and kicked his back as hard as he could, launching Gai out of the ring. After Gai shook himself out of shock, he jumped onto his feet and gave him a big and open smile. Gai had just found himself a possible rival in Naruto. Although he wasn't close to being pressured, and the gates not even considered, a few years of "Youthful Training" Lee would become a stepping stone and Gai simply a stronger foe by mere experience.

"YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS LIKE A LAKE THAT WILL EXPAND WITH HELP! I, MAITO GAI GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, GIVE MY OFFER OF PERSONAL TRAINING WITH MY YOUTHFUL DISCIPLE LEE! DO YOU ACCEPT!"

Hey, free training with a taijutsu legend, who was he to pass up on that.

"I ACCEPT WHOLEHEARTEDLY GAI-SENSEI!"

"YOU PASS, WITH FLYING COLORS, AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL PROMOTE YOU WITH MY POWERS OF YOUTHFULNESS. NOW GO GET YOUR HITAI-ATE!"

"YES SENSEI!"

Naruto walked towards a stunned Mizuki who didn't even look at his previous scores and shakily gave him a hitai-ate and then gave Iruka 50 bucks.

"YOU BETTED ON ME?..." Iruka opened his mouth to explain but then, "THANKS FOR BELIEVING IN ME THAT MUCH. AND MIZUKI, NEVER UNDERESTIMATE FUTURE BEST SHINOBI NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Naruto walked outside and flashed a grin while holding up his hitai-ate, then shouted, "See-ya at your party doggy."

Back inside, Iruka just got sleep bombed and replaced by Mizuki's secret brother, Sashuma. His plan was ruined as Naruto passed, but he still had a back-up plan, after all, no one would pass up training, that also just happened to be in a more recover and retrieve type of topic. Gai came in with the next student and shook mizuki out of his dreams and he plastered a fake warming smile to the student as he told them not to worry no matter what happens.

**LOLOLOLOL**

**And that's a wrap? Maybe a burrito, man I'm hungry. Ooh, I found a snicker and I do not have time to talk as I need to eat my snicker. If y'all have questions Blah blah blah leave something down in the reviews and I really can't myself longer, the snicker is right in front of me…. Munch. And now its gone. And now I want a burger, maybe with extra cheese and lettuce and some hot sauce. Yeah I need to stop typing about food. I want food. STOP! There we go, I'm going to leave before my hunger demon decides to torment me again and force you to read this. There was a McDonad's that opened up near me...**

**See Ya!**


	5. The Truth is Exposed!

**And another new Chapter for those that actually read this. **

**LOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Naruto made his way into the building where those who passed went. Naruto looked at his fellow graduates.

There was Show-off Sasuke. Chubby Choji. Screaming Sakura. Irritating Ino. Spooky Shino. Sleepy Shikamaru. And around 4 other background characters. Naruto took his seat next to Choji. Then the moment he asked Choji who do you think the next person to come through that door will be, Ino sat next to him. Being two years older than him, she automatically had an upperhand in teasing him. Ino and Naruto were like brother and sister, and loved each other. Not in the perverted way, but like a family type of love.

"What do you want big sis?" he sighed out, seeing the mischievous smile on her face.

"What did you give to Gai-Sensei to make you pass?" She said, and Naruto knew what was coming.

"What did the world do to you that made you this annoying?"

"What did I do to you to show your big sis such anger?" she said cutely with a pout.

"What did I do to you that made you trouble me?"

"Stop arguing so much, I'm trying to get some shut eye," complained Shikamaru.

"Yeah Yeah, Troublesome Nara" Said Naruto mimicking his style of speech.

"Troublesome Blondes"

Naruto had quite an impression in the classroom. Despite being dead last, people warmed up to him, some even fought their parents views on him. He was also the only person that escaped calling Choji "fat" and beating him to a ramen eating competition. Beat Shikamaru to a game of Shogi. Made Sakura stop ranting about Sasuke. Funny fact, you can't stop her rant by both gagging her and by wearing soundproof headphones. He was the only one to have a conversation with both Shikamaru and Shino at the same time without it being completely one sided. And pranking Iruka setting a new record of 46 times in a single week utterly destroying the last record of 11.

Near the last five minutes of class, Naruto sighed and tried to soak in everything about the building. After the bell rings, he would never come back. Unfortunately, he never heard of D-Ranks.

**Timeskip (later that night)**

Being completely bored, Naruto decided to train, when Mizuki shunshined over to him. He turned towards him and bowed.

"Naruto, I see you're training, how about some extra training. You see, there's this extra option that all the proctors get that states they can nominate one person of their choice to complete this mission and promote them to chunin."

"What is it?"

"You have to…" Mizuki explained to him the mission.

Naruto immediately recognized this heavy scroll as the Forbidden scroll, and though maybe he could learn some of those other moves he saw. **Ancient Konoha Style: Shogun Warfare, Fortress Defense Jutsu, and Shadow Release: Ancient Ally.**

The first one is a more Trump Card style jutsu which enwraps the castor of said jutsu in an unbreakable armour of chakra and gives user knowledge to all the shogun's jutsu's and techniques along with heightened abilities including strength, and sight. Apparently smaller and stronger version of the Susanoo. SS-Rank for sheer power.

The second jutsu puts a layer of chakra underneath the skin and covers the vital organs. B-rank since Chakra control required is high Chunin level and can be made into an A-rank called Defence Fury Jutsu (stronger defense and multiplies regenerative, strength, resistance, and speed abilities of user by around ten-thirty depending on how much chakra used. Possible side effects of heightened thinking and chakra depletion for low Chunin chakra levels. Minimal chakra needed for masters of technique, stronger armour than susanoo's.)

The third jutsu is supposedly X-Ranked, to Naruto's surprise, and the description just creeped him out more. He read, "DO NOT USE UNLESS YOU ARE PURE OF HEART, MIND, AND BODY". Heart, he didn't labor any hard feelings to anybody, so pure. Mind, he wasn't perverted, pure. Body, he was still a virgin, pure. Why not try it out.

After getting the coordinates, he set out to steal the scroll. After he beat up about seventeen guards, disabled 35 traps, and broke through 49 doors, he got the scroll and ran out. As he went into an open field and 5 hours to spare before Mizuki would meet up with him, he decided to train.

**Timeskip 5 hours ahead**

Naruto had got down **Ancient Konoha Style: Shogun Warfare** to below average and **Fortress Defence Jutsu **\+ **Defence Fury Jutsu **to mastery. He doesn't even want to touch the last one until supervision is given.

"Ah Naruto, you completed your mission with flying colors, but unfortunately, there is no such 'option' that proctors gets and so you are under arrest for treason and stealing a forbidden Item and destruction of said forbidden item by fire and murder of a fellow shinobi." Mizuki said in a sing-song voice with a slight hint of evil.

"I-I-I d-didn't burn the scroll," said Naruto.

Mizuki got a log about the same size as the scroll and burnt it, "Now you did,"

"I didn't kill a fellow shinobi," Said Naruto, looking around for ways to attack Mizuki. He already had spy clones going toward the Hokage… until they saw Sashuma, who killed them off.

"Did you? Oh yeah, you don't know about the demon you are, or should I say, the Kyuubi!"

"OH THAT LITTLE CUTE FOX THAT'S IN MY MIND, HE'S NOT A DEMON, HE HELPS ME CONTROL MY PAIN AND HEALS ME.."

At first, the Kyuubi being described as a "little cut fox" amazed or bewildered him. He quickly killed his thoughts and continued his speech.

"That fox is the Kyuubi, the person that has killed your parents. He is the reason you are hated. YOU ARE THE KYUUBI AND WHAT YOU GET IS WHAT THE KYUUBI DESERVES"

"**You tell me that as if I will stand speechless before you," **Naruto suddenly changed in demeanor, this must be the Focus part of his brain that he read about before. He could feel the information of his surroundings swelling his mind, battle tactics being played in his brain, he senses feel heightened.

"What!"

"**I knew, ever since I was four, and I met him, and he helped me grow up, he helped me thrive. And he counseled me when I was on the verge of breaking down or in a point of extreme rage, and as far as I'm concerned, he is not a demon, but a CARING FRIEND!" **and with that, Naruto lost it.

"**Defense Fury Jutsu!" **A coat of red bubbling chakra seeped out of him, forming a large coat of armour. He took a heavy step forward, then a lighter one, and jumped up creating a crater in the ground. He flickered and appeared behind Mizuki, who tried slashing at him. Naruto disappeared again and then stopped on top of Mizuki, bring his heel down on his head in a spinning drop kick that put Mizuki five and a half feet into the ground.

Naruto sensed a different figure approaching and figured out it was Sashuma. He quickly spun around and dashed _into _Sashuma at incredible speeds. Sashuma landed into a tree and got hit by multiple kicks with a Naruto 30x the strength he originally had. Sashuma then looked at Mizuki on the ground as he was about to die, and then love got sacrificed for self preservation and substituted himself. All of a sudden, Mizuki was in the way of a katana going through his heart and saw Sashuma mouthing the words 'I'm sorry" Mizuki fell down in his final moments, and heard Naruto whisper, "His name is Kurama, he doesn't like it when you call him Kyuubi,".

Substitution just switched locations, not positions, so Sashuma managed to escape the hole and made a run for Orochimaru's base screaming, "Orochimaru will ge-".

Naruto intended to stop him before a Gai came in like Tarzan and let go as he elbow dropped onto Sashuma, who now had multiple bones turned into powder and several cracked mostly inflicted by Naruto, all of them beyond repair of any hospital.

Gai then got a seal from his pouch and slapped it onto him. He immediately laid perfectly still.

Gai then looked at Naruto who was bringing back the chakra into him. He gave him a lecture about the first kill. Then as Naruto looked wearily into Gai's eye's, Gai knew he was tired and knew some ramen would get him into action.

"Hey go get some Ramen, I'll manage from here."

Even though Naruto would be trialed for the murder of a fellow shinobi, Konoha's jurisdiction was around 25 miles beyond the walls, so Hiruzen's Crystal Ball saw everything that happened, and had deemed Mizuki and Sashuma, who was said to have died seven years ago, missing ninja that have the forbidden scroll in their possession (S-rank chunin). Their fees were 100,000$ for retrieval of Forbidden Scroll and $200,000 for each body of Mizuki and Sashuma both dead or alive. So technically, Naruto just hit the Jackpot. But one part alarmed Hiruzen. Sashuma had made a run for his life in the general direction of Otogakure. And if he heard correctly, he had mentioned that "Orochimaru will get" before he got tackled. He automatically reasoned that Orochimaru was behind this, after all, when he went rogue, he had tried to retrieve the Forbidden Scroll before he left.

Hiruzen sighed and let the smoke calm him down. If it wasn't for him beating his guts and skinning the snake to near death, Orochimaru would be long gone and the scroll probably somewhere in an isolated market or ashes in the wind. After seven years of tranquility, Orochimaru decides to strike. Hiruzen then called his ANBU in and told them to bring Anko, Naruto, and Sasuke.

A few moments later, Anko shunshined into the room, and Naruto lazily walked in with a pot of steaming hot ramen in his hand. In his backpack, he had some dango samples which he got a lot of via clone and henge, and a seal with both Sashuma and Mizuki. He gave the scroll to the Hokage and knowing Anko's love for dango trough Iruka's story of the one mission he had with her, emptied the dango into a seal and threw it at a wide eyed Anko, drool flowing down her chin like a waterfall.

"What can I say? I like the brat already," she said, sliding some Dango into her throat.

Then Sasuke walked in with all his sleepy glory, getting Anko to frown and then laugh.

"What so funny dobe," he grunted out, instantly getting a toothpick stabbed into the area around his thing as he pulled the toothpick out of his pants, luckily not entering into his skin.

"Call me a dobe again I won't miss, more so when I'm using senbon."

"Calm down Anko, this is the one and only Sasuke Uchiha," pausing for effect, to receive none unfortunately, "and the ninja that has the highest improvement rate for a long time, the most unpredictable ninja, the Ramen Freak, the guy who managed to conceal his true power for all his academy days, NARUTO UZUMAKI." he said in a grandiose manner getting a "I knew it" from a frowning Sasuke and a very judging side glance from Anko.

"I like the brat more," she openly said to Naruto, while staring him down to see if he'd flinch, even though she was talking to Hiruzen. Naruto just started a back with an unusually open and unwavering gaze that sent chills down _Anko's _back. To make it more freaky, he brought his bowl up slowly and gulped the broth down never breaking his gaze off Anko. Anko actually found that funny, and gave up as she laughed loudly and used Sasuke as support since by laughing, her legs somehow gave up on her.

Then before Naruto started to ask why the sudden outburst, Hiruzen managed to step in and completely change Naruto's initial Genin days for a while.

"Code: Snake Red"

Anko's eyes widened.

"Orochimaru is back"

"And he knows, this batch has the highest amount of potential than we have in a long time, and he wants a host. Assuming that his love for the sharingan hasn't died out, he'll go for Sasuke, as he is young and weak," to which he growled, "But an opportunity to hold the Kyuubi in his stomach is hard to give up. So I want you, Anko, to be training them to be able to handle Orochimaru. I will give them a separate jounin sensei so that their skills aren't all designed to fight snakes. Train them in multiple techniques and help them build on their strong points for a while."

"So you want me to teach them to handle Orochimaru, but not to the point that their main skill set is designed to fight Orochimaru."

"Correct! And you Naruto, you will not be getting a normal team."

Naruto looked shocked.

"Naruto will be placed in team seven for two months, then he will be placed in a two man ANBU team. Naruto, and Dragon. For special reasons, his name will not be given to you. And no matter what you do Naruto, it's impossible to take off his mask."

"Why does Naruto get special treatment?" said Sasuke.

"Because he is already low jounin level in terms of skill, and Kakashi has been eager to meet him."

"When do I train Ramen Brat," said Anko, completely ignoring Sasuke

"In the evenings after they're done."

**LOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Naruto walked to the town center to join Kiba's party. Sure they weren't the best of friends, but in the happiness of passing, Kiba wanted to part-aaay. So as Naruto found the address, he found Sasuke bragging to his fangirl group about special training from two jounin... very conveniently excluding Naruto.

Naruto walked next to Sasuke and mentioned, "Yeah extra training because he wasn't as good as they expected. And along with the fact that his father keeps comparing him to Itachi, oh you know Sasuke's idol that he'll never meet up with in terms of, well, everything."

The fan girls had one reaction, "Naruto, for insulting Sasuke, You SHALL **SUFFER!**"

Naruto made a few bunshin, ran far away, and substituted with Sasuke who was watching with a smile on his face in front of the house.

As the girls stopped to adore Sasuke, they forgot about Naruto as he made his way inside. The first thing that hit him was the sound, then the food, and then the people, and finally, how much this room was designed to party. Raised floors and high stools off to the side filled with juices was a bar. A lounging section. A pool. A large buffet of food, thankfully with ramen. And the large empty floor that would change colors along with speakers that was blasting music. And the lighting that kept places darkened the but lighted the important areas enough.

Naruto went outside to get a bit of fresh air after about an hour of eating ramen, talking, dancing, gaming, and then barfing out the ramen since he danced too much, until there was a sudden uproar. Naruto ran inside when he found out that Kiba had opened up a section of the house with a very familiar dirt ring.

Naruto was the first to volunteer, against sakura, since no one believed he could go up against the better ones. Don't get me wrong, they liked him, but they didn't like Naruto for his strength or skill.

Naruto knew that it was for the better, but now that he has already made his mark as dead last, he decided to show off a little. The only rule was no killing or harsh injuries.

Sakura walked in and she got into a weak academy stance. Naruto got into a drunken fist stance, a new technique that reflects explosive energy somewhat, and he hoped to incorporate it into his taijutsu.

After Kiba shouted begin, Naruto walked calmly towards Sakura who didn't have any experience in drunken fist fights. Naruto suddenly leaned forward and form a 90 degree angle at his waist, almost like a bow, then front flipped while drop kicking Sakura in the head, then to finish it off, Naruto caught Sakura's head with his foot, launched it up, and jumped into a mid air helicopter kick on Sakura's torso.

Sakura was dragged aside to the unconscious or injured section, Next up, Naruto versus Kiba, who wanted to try out fighting against him.

"Say doggy, how'd you like you next bashing, slowly, and merciless like a hyuuga, or quick and extremely painful like a sadistic executioner."

"Neither, Mr. Shorty Pants" which Kiba said to start his rush at him, and like all Inuzaka's, feral and aggressive, subtle in no means possible, which slightly annoyed Naruto as why the Inuzaka's weren't extinct yet. Kiba started to go almost prone and attacked Naruto's right leg, and As he saw Naruto sidestep to his left, Kiba used his slashing arm and grounded it to become an axis of rotation. He put all his weight on his hand and spun so that his feet were facing Naruto and then put all his strength into launching himself feet first into Naruto who had his hand up in a one handed block, second hand getting ready to perform a chakra enhanced jab at his stomach.

Kiba jumped right at it, and before he could realize his mistake, he was launched out of the ring with just a few people to stop his path.

Sasuke volunteered next, remembering how the Hokage called him "low jounin" level. The proctor started the match and Naruto went ahead, slowly sizing up his opponent, he figured that he would have to take his game up a bit, and that the look on sasuke's eyes were of pure focus, and a little bit of inquiry. Since last night, where his true level was exposed to sasuke, Naruto figured that sasuke didn't care about the rules. The round started and Sasuke, unlike his aggressive nature, waited for Naruto to make the move. Naruto obliged and in a sloppy way, ran over to sasuke, until of course, Naruto figured out about the genjutsu around them. He saw anko looking at them. Anko caught Naruto's eye and nodded to him as if it was okay to completely beat up Sasuke till the demolition point. Of course, this is what naruto deciphered it to be, and if it wasn't…

Naruto smiled back at anko, and using a telepathy jutsu, spoke to anko, but inside her mind, "If sasuke isn't knocked out by the end of this, you get a dango feast on me, but if he is, the a ramen feast on me"

"DEAL" but deep in her mind, she knew that she wasn't gonna get dango from naruto anytime soon with easy bets like this, so she implied something back, "but only if you don't get a SINGLE scratch from Sasuke"

"Deal"

Naruto glanced at the agitated Sasuke. The Uchiha pride was still in his blood as he thought to himself, 'Jounin! Ha! Jounin my hairy Butt. Wait… my butt isn't hairy. But still, who does he think he is, we tested him, he proved weak. I'll show him his place below me. His head will be under my foot!'

Naruto knew what was about to go down, if he was correct, Shikamaru already had suspicions about Naruto's skill, and probably already realised the genjutsu in front of him.

Sasuke reached his limit, and ran at Naruto, blindly and ungracefully too. Naruto sidestepped and tripped Sasuke bully style. Sasuke got up and rushed at Naruto again, carefully now though, and tried to punch him, only to get his punch redirected by two fingers, but the fingers never left his hand, and as if in slow motion, Sasuke saw the doing a complete 180 back into his face. The force behind the punch was so that even he couldn't stop himself. And in a large slapping sound, Sasuke broke his own nose.

Sasuke squabbled back and reached for his pouch, and pulled out a kunai, and rushed at Naruto, but this time, every single micro movement was carefully managed, as the Uchiha tried to swallow his rage and made sure not to rush into anything. He slashed upwards, and Naruto sidestepped, but he spinned and kicked Sasuke in the side of his face. Sasuke fell down and grunted. He never tried this hard to beat somebody down since Itachi, and even then he landed a hit, a heavy one at that, mainly because he was small, and Itachi had a much bigger body mass, which meant a much larger target. But he was being brushed aside by somebody 2 years younger than him. Sasuke then saw Naruto step up to his fallen body, kunai in his hand, spite and pity painted on his face. Naruto spit in front of Sasuke and said, "There is no place for the scum, the evil, and then worst of all, the weak, in this work, you have clearly fallen in terms of strength being next to mine, which makes it my sole duty to eliminate you. Goodbye, you weren't worth the effort" and then the kunai entered his body and he fell into a slumber.

Anko wasn't worried, she knew he was up to something, but when Naruto started speaking and his word held _true _malice, his body language filled with spite, his hand clenched the kunai and the same way one would before they were about to throw them. Anko was starting to worry, she got into a position to jump at Naruto. Then he finished his speech, the last words "_you weren't worth the effort" _really hit home, Anko was convinced he wasn't lying about what he said, she jumped, too late however, and as the wind whipped her face, she saw the kunai impale him in the neck, and in her shock, she didn't notice that the kunai was thrown in such a way not to hit anything crucial, and that Naruto smiled a little when Sasuke unlocked his Sharingan before he fell unconscious.

She looked at Naruto in shock, 'was he crazy? He didn't look delusional when I met him yesterday. What the hell happened to him to make him this…' she racked her mind to explain Naruto's actions, then she remembered one of her close friends before her Orochimaru incident. She had been brutally beaten by a drunken shop owner and his employees when she dropped a plate. She had been scared for her entire life and in the one mission she went with her, she killed a downed shinobi, her demeanor exactly like what Naruto showed her. Naruto was… scared, something terrifying happened to him and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to hear it.

Naruto then pulled the kunai out of the neck, opened his eyelids to check if he threw it correctly, and sealed Sasuke into a scroll.

"Well, Anko-chan, Sasuke isn't dead thankfully! And he got his Red eye thing opened so all is well!" there was a pause as Naruto remembered the bet. He looked at his body for a few moments, then said, "And I'm getting some Ramen tonight!"

What Anko never knew was Naruto's definition of a Ramen Feast was MUCH larger than anyone else had ever thought. Anko was entering the world of bankruptcy and poverty, and she didn't know it.

She brought quite a lot of money, but in minutes that money went down the drain as she stared in awe, Bowls flashing through her eyes. Sometimes she could have sworn that Naruto was eating ramen from two bowls at the same time. As Anko was in her state of shock, she failed to notice that Naruto was finishing his last bowl. And was looking for more. He stared at Anko, he was angry, and he sure meant it. Anko manage to say, "No more money, I just spent a few hundred dollars"

Then Naruto sighed, he looked through his ninja Storage compartment, brought out a few hundred dollar bills, and Continued his feast, all traces of anger gone, and nothing but pure glee on his face.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Naruto joined up with team 7 who was Hinata, Nara, Naruto, and their Captain, Kakashi.

Hinata was shy, so being placed in a team with the confident and social Naruto would help her. Nara was calculative, and although he was pretty average in terms of abilities, he would provide technical assistance. Since Hinata and Naruto were going to be stuck in battle during missions, they needed a calm mind who wasn't hindered by adrenaline. And Naruto, cause, he was an impressive all rounder with very high stats in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Stealth.

It was 6 in the morning, and Kakashi was there sharp. He forced himself not to be late to his own godson's first official meeting. They met briefly before, but he was pretty sure Naruto forgot about it. But Naruto was there waiting for him, and his eyes sparked when he found out the face of Kakashi.

"OY, IT'S THE WHITE HAIRED BOOK DROPPING JOUNIN PERVERTED STALKER, SAY, HAVE YOU SEEN THE ELITE JOUNIN KAKASHI HATAKE, YOU KNOW, THE ONE EYED SURINAG, OR WHATEVER, USER?"

Kakashi face palmed, what did he call the Sharingan, a "Surinag"? But in his mind annoyance, as the Genin Loudmouthed just explained his very being for the last few years in probably the meanest way possible.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, nice to meet you too…"

"NO WAY!"

Kakashi fell. He would be laughing his gut out if this happened to somebody else, but it was happening to him, and he didn't like it one bit.

Hinata was watching the ruckus, she was entering when she saw Naruto and Kakashi already there, and decided to listen, not ready to make her entrance. Then she was tapped on the shoulder by Nara. Shikamaru nodded to Hinata saying 'lets go, this is getting out of hand' then his face expression turned to a… troublesome facial expression, How do you do that, must be a Nara secret technique.

Kakashi sighed. He looked at Hinata and Shikamaru, and then Naruto, who still wasn't convinced that he was Kakashi.

"Hinata Hyuga, you are shy, weak and crumble under pressure, you are the weakest in this group. You are nevertheless a very crucial link in the team. You give off an easing aura which will help during battle. Your skills will develop to help the two other two and you will eventually become the key in every battle."

Hinata nodded, she couldn't deny anything Kakashi said.

"Shikamaru Nara, you are lazy and lack techniques, your thinking becomes stressed and rushed when forced to act. Your laziness turns against you. But, you will be near the back in battle, and shout orders. You will be kept out of action for as long as possible so that we have a clear mind aiding us through missions. But other than smarts, your input in team is the least of all"

Shikamaru was almost snapped out of his lazy and bored attitude. He always knew this, but it being said straight to his face was like a wake up slap.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are the strongest in this group"

Hinata and Shikamaru looked at Naruto in shock. Shikamaru's mind was racing.

'Of course! He had been training for 4 years in the academy, but he never got better. He was the perfect example of dead last, too perfect. I should have noticed earlier.'

Hinata felt distraught, she really was the weakest, and she felt her insides tense at the thought. She tries so hard, but why does she not have what it takes to be strong.

Kakashi continued, "But your taijutsu style, as strong as it is, is not the right style for you. Your Ninjutsu is limited, and your little subtle hit style is very proficient. But enough about that. Naruto, if you fall in battle, the team will face a heavy burden. So you must train and expand your ninjutsu arsenal. It must contain trump ninjutsu and game changing ninjutsu. But it must also contain jutsu you can do all day. There must be a jutsu for every possible situation. Naruto, I will train in genjutsu, and you will find a sensei to train you in genjutsu. You will be an all rounder but a magnificent all rounder. You will pose a challenge in everybody's domain. And you will be easily adaptable to new circumstances."

Nara could only stare. Kakashi had nothing but praise for Naruto. Very little advice.

"Shikamaru, Hinata, stand on the far east of the ground. Naruto stands on the far west. I will give Shikamaru and Hinata 30 minutes. Naruto will hold bells in his right hand. He is not allowed to use his right hand or let go of the bells. Hinata and Shikamaru, your goal is to grab one of the bells."

Hinata and Shikamaru nodded, they were already out of their shock, but the question was, just how strong was Naruto. Shikamaru told Hinata to rush him, and to try to position him near the center of the ground, I will shadow possess him and you take the bells. Hinata nodded.

Hinata came at Naruto, and right when she was inches from him, he disappeared and appeared behind Shikamaru, and whispered, "Come on, try me, or is that all you got?" Those words sent shivers down Shikamaru's back. What he didn't know was that later, those words would become a part of Naruto's legacy.

SHikamaru, turned around and punched nothing. Only to see Naruto on the tree in front of him, and then he jumped back and disappeared into the shadows. Shikamaru then ran to the center of the training ground, devoid of any trees that Naruto could be hiding in. Hinata met up with him there. Only to 50 Narutos appear from the tree, some on the tree, and some leaning on the bark. A smug grin plastered on him.

Shikamaru knew they were just illusions, that was the academy lesson, the bunshin jutsu was creating images of the host, they weren't real, and can't do anything.

Kakashi read Shikamaru like a book. And he snickered, oh he had to get this on camera. The Narutos sped forward. And they came as they were about to hit the duo, some poofed away, but others landed a hit and then poofed away. Shikamaru felt the blood on his mouth, THESE CLONES COULD FIGHT?! It was random as to who would hit and who wouldn't, and the smoke made it harder, as now Narutos were coming from all over and they couldn't see.

After 15 minutes of a brutal beat down, Hinata had fallen unconscious, and Shikmaru on his hands and knees, panting and wheezing. The pain was intense. Shikamaru fell over and got some sleep. Naruto then walked out of the bush he was hiding in. dropped the bells, and surrounded his hands in a golden aura.

'MEDICAL JUTSU, that too golden! I've only seen Tsunade use that technique, and it uses a large sum of chakra! How did he learn such a thing!'

Naruto put his hands on Hinata's stomach, and The effects were instantaneous. Her would closed and the scars vanished, her chakra reserves were brimming to full, and she woke up from her sleep.

Hinata saw Naruto over her, healing her wounds, and she blushed and she felt on top of the world. She got up, and Naruto apologized for the brutality. And Hinata smiled, she thought that Naruto was strong _and _nice. She couldn't explain what she was feeling. She felt… despair.

Naruto moved to Shikamaru next. And the effects were the same.

Hinata helped Shikamaru up. Naruto put that in mind, Hinata was considerate. It was good, but it could be exploited.

Naruto simply walked up to Kakashi and said, "Look, I didn't want to do this, but I was forced too, and I learnt some very important things. So I wish to teach them after your lessons. Is that fine?"

"Hai"

Naruto grinned, "Well, what are you gonna teach us,"

Kakashi sighed, he was expecting this to last longer, and he had plans to give them the day off after. So he thought about it, and said, "Today, I will teach you the art of teamwork,"

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**This chapter has parts and pieces that are similar to a variety of fanfictions, but I try to stay original.**

**Well, this was interesting to write, I gave a little foreshadowing, and then flexed some of Naruto's abilities a bit. Right now, Naruto is a little Op, but his skills will drop, and this will cause the very first arc in this story.**

**Hint, Naruto and 100. If anybody gets it, please say so. Also, I say "Veggies are deep fried and roasted" for the brief explanation for the net arc. It is up to you. **

**Also, the story will get a bit depressing, and it will be emotionally heavy. Not really heavy, but there will be emotional parts. **

**See ya next time!**


	6. Suna and Stuff

**Well, this was a faster update than usual, but here it is, the first arc starts in this chapter, so I'm excited about that. pLease review, I make mistakes, and I don't find them until a few days later. So it helps if you find them for me.**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Naruto was walking, It was a month, and Naruto had a month left before he was to be shipped away with ANBU DRAGON, and D-Ranks were easy money.

Naruto went up to the hokage tower and he saw a B-Rank mission waiting for them. HUH!

Naruto ran at the scroll, and laughed loudly, he started jumping around the place and started doing kicks and punches. He was to go to Suna, and free the children there that were being used for research. They were starved and ill, and many died from exhaustion. Naruto growled, he knew first hand what it felt like to be starved and ill, but no one to help him, he knew what it was like, not being able to get up, what it felt like to question his life and the meaning of his existence. Naruto wouldn' let that happen to anyone else. Kakashi arrived with Hinata and Shikamaru in pursuit. Naruto let Kakashi read the mission briefing. Then they were to meet up in 2 hours, with supplies for a 2 week trip. 1 day to get there, 4 days to finish, and 2 days to get back. With a few days of supply more for emergencies.

**OLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Naruto was running to Suna, he was running lead, Hinata behind him, And the shikamaru towards Hinata's left, and Kakashi on Hinata's right. Naruto hastily stopped and Hinata asked what happened.

"Naruto? What happened?"

"You guys were getting tired, so I wanted to give you guys a break."

Hinata was happy, her breath was starting to get lost, and the lactic acid build up in her legs were starting to be painful. Naruto got a little blue aura on his hand, and touched Shikamaru's and Hinata's shoulder. Their lungs were filled with oxygen, and their legs weren't aching!

Naruto motioned them to Suna and they continued.

It was dusk, and Suna was an hour long run from where they stopped. Kakashi and Naruto went ahead and made a trip to suna, and Hinata and Shikamaru were to stay and catch their breath.

Naruto shunshined to Suna, and Kakashi came right behind him. They were staring at a big brown wall. And a single jounin came down to meet them.

"State your purpose, name, rank, and country of residence,"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha genin, we are to help you root out people behind the experiments on the children"

"Kakashi Hatake, Konoha Jounin, same reason as Naruto,"

"Ahh, I was told of your arrival, there were supposed to be 2 more?"

"They are staying far from the village, we went ahead of them,"

"Okay, you will go through our ninja, and they will inspect you if your identities are as you say."

Naruto walked forward and the Chunin started looking through the shinobi database. And another Chuunin started stopping chakra flow in Naruto's body to disengage any genjutsu or henge he might have put up.. They agreed that this was Naruto Uzumaki in fact. And reopened his chakra points. Same with Kakashi.

Naruto looked at the village. He started to walk around and saw a red haired boy sitting alone playing with… levitating sand?

Naruto ran to him and sat down beside him. But the levitating sand formed a kunai which was against Naruto's throat.

"Who are you?," said the red haired boy, without any emotion, his eyes boring into his skull.

"Oye oye, calm down, MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI, GENIN OF KONOHA, just wanted to see how you control… this," Naruto said, pointing to the Sand Kunai.

"That's all?" Gaara asked, he was surprised, his words were true, but they were hard to believe. A person coming to him, without the intention of killing him or hurting him? He was elated, but there had to be something behind his notions? Right?

"Man, you look stiff, wanna play a prank?" Naruto said, mischief in his eyes,

"Prank, on whom?"

"Watch and learn"

Naruto wasn't really sure what he was about to do, but he started walking calmly to a civilian as if he had nothing to do to him. But then he bumped into him and apologized, while simultaneously hooking a piece of spare underwear into his waist behind his back.

Naruto apologized one more time and walked back to gaara, then Naruto whispered, "Let the fun begin!"

Naruto followed the poor man, as people looked at him with anger, eventually, they started following him, with killing intent, mainly females. Then the poor guy dropped something and turned to pick it up, then he saw the crowd of death awaiting him.

Naruto laughed hard, and Gaara chuckled a bit.

"You try it Sand Kid,"

Gaara started to have an idea swarm into his mind. And then he realised his nickname. Gaara liked it, it was nice to have a nickname. Gaara had a nickname for Naruto.

"Blonde Devil, watch this,"

Gaara got a small amount of sand and he poured over someone's hair, but as he got angry and tried to rub it off, Gaara would put the sand back in the guy's hair.

"HAHAHAHAHA, Sand Kid, you are a genius!"

"Thank you Naruto,"

"Hey, you didn't tell me your name!"

Gaara was reluctant, maybe he approached him not knowing about who he was. But if he heard the name, he might run away.

"My name…" it's all or nothing, "is Gaara Yuzawa, Jinchuriki of the Ichibi."

"HUUUUUH, you're a jinchuriki!"

"Yes"

"Sweet! Wanna prank some more?"

Gaara was taken aback, this boy in front of him didn't care that he was a jinchuriki? Had he simply not heard him?

"I'm a jinchuriki, there is a monster in me, this monster killed hundreds of people, are you not scared?"

"Ummmm, look, I dunno what's your problem, but if you really are interested, I got the Kyuubi in me. But Kurama says that Shukaku was his friend. So what's the problem in us being friends?"

Gaara was shocked. He might have found a friend. 'FRIEND' The word itself was so distant in his mind it sounded like it was from another language.

"Friends?"

"YEAH, Gaara, let's talk more often, Kurama says he would want to talk to Shukaku once more too."

"Yes"

Gaara found a friend, he was filled with thoughts and emotions, he felt happy and excited, he felt relieved. Gaara always wanted a friend, and now that he got one, he wasn't gonna let him go. He swore to be Naruto's friend and to help him when needed.

"Woah there, you went serious real quick, calm down Gaara, we got a few pranks to play."

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Naruto was about to set up with the others when he realized that there was a tent missing.

Naruto looked around and through his storage seals. Nothing. He asked the others but they all had theirs. Naruto started to panic, and realized that all of his sleeping gear was gone. His blanket and pillow, his tent, his air bed, and worse of all, the bug repelling spray.

Hinata saw what was going on and offered Naruto her tent. It was the least she could do after Naruto spent hours at a time refining and building up her skills. He also helped Hinata get over her shyness. She had a sense of confidence that only grew stronger when around Naruto. Hinata started to realize that she liked Naruto, and that Naruto helped her achieve, to some level, the same kind of strength she always wished for.

She offered her tent and Naruto smiled at her, and her heart fluttered, she loved his smile, she loved his laughter, she loved his funny antics, she loved his ramen addiction, she loved how Naruto trained her trying not to push her too much. She loved it all.

Naruto rejected it, "If I take your stuff, then what will you sleep in? As much as I'd like too, you should sleep in it. I left my stuff at home, and it is my mistake, so it is my burden. I really thank you for the offer," Naruto hugged Hinata and started to roam the desert.

Hinata was blushing madly, she was hugged by her crush, and she jumped in joy, thanks to Naruto, she would usually become self conscious and faint. But she also loved Naruto for his understanding and considerate and selfless nature. She jumped once more and sighed, she had more than a simple crush on Naruto it was more, it was… love.

Naruto shunshined to Suna, and there he let out a call that seemed pretty weird to any bystander, but only Gaara knew it was meant for him.

"Some anchovies ne doton, kid is doomed"

The first letters created the phrase "Sand Kid"

Gaara followed his voice and met into him. Gaara couldn't sleep but at least he had company through the night.

"Man, Sand Kid… I forgot my sleeping stuff back at home and now I have to sleep on sand"

"That is most unfortunate, Blonde Devil, I cannot sleep so I cannot feel your irritation, but I wish I could-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY YOU CAN'T SLEEP?"

"Shukaku will take over my head if I sleep, so to prevent the destruction of the village, I must never sleep"

Naruto then realized quickly that the seal on his forehead was where the Ichibi was sealed.

Naruto then grabbed his shoulder, and Gaara winced at the sudden contact, but eased.

"Okay, we need to get out of this city for a while, I'ma beat the crap outta Shukaku and then you're gonna take his chakra and then seal him in your tummy."

Gaara was astonished, this boy seemed like your average Genin, loudmouthed, small and jumpy. But he was talking about the Ichibi like it was cutting cake.

Gaara was suddenly transported to the outskirts of the village. The Nauto touched his forehead, and pulsed his chakra through the seal, and all of a sudden, a large mass of Chakra poured out of his skull and slowly formed the shape of a tanuki, and then, the Chakra hardened and formed Shukaku, who bellowed in rage. Naruto raced at him, only to be swept aside by his tail. Naruto skidded to a painful halt on the sand, and shakily got up. Naruto smiled, "Got you,"

Shukaku suddenly felt his power drop. A SEVENTEEN layer Chakra suppressor was stuck on his tail! A repressor of that caliber could suppress a Jounin's entire chakra reserve. And kill him. Shukaku growed an Naruto came at Shukaku with his sword, and created 20 shadow clones. They all surrounded Naruto and as Shukaku tried to kill the clones, they would slap a chakkra suppressor on them and then poofed away, only to be replaced by another clone.

The Real Naruto was In fact preparing something. He started to meditate, and after a minute of two, saw himself in a sewer. And there were breaths coming from a place, they were deep and heavy. Naruto eventually found himself near a cage, and he shouted out, "Hey, Kuru-chan, can you help knock some sense into Shukaku?"

The Kyuubi transformed into his human/humanoid form. She was a pretty lady with 9 tails coming out of her. She wore a red and orange dress and had long flowing dark hair. Her eyes were red and the pupil like those of a cat. And she had the same whiskers as Naruto.

"Don't call me that Naru-kun, I don't like being called that," Kurama said blushing, "but I can help you tame Shukaku. You see, Shukaku is a nice person, but his chakra is evil, so there are two options, you can take all of Shukaku's negative chakra, and then seal him into Gaara again. But I warn you. Shukaku's negative chakra will make you evil, and I can't do anything, I can only heal physical wounds. If you aren't able to conquer Shukaku's chakra, then all is lost.

The second option is to fight Shukaku, weaken him, and put him in the belly, but Shukaku will remain evil, and if the seal weakens, then Gaara might turn evil, by the burst of negative chakra flowing into his body. The rest is up to you Naru-kun"

"THANKS A LOT KURU-CHAN, _I LOVE YOU_ KURU-CHAN, YOU'RE SUCH A BIG HELP!"

Kurama blushed intensely, 'Naruto really has no idea about the weirder aspects of things he says doesn't he.' She simply reverted back to her Fox form where her blush would match the color of her fur. She still put a tail over her face just in case.

Naruto snapped his eyes open. Shukaku is terribly weakened, and Naruto focused, He could see the three shades of chakra. The darker kind, which was evil, the normal colored kind, which was neutral, and the whitish kind, which was good. Naruto then drew three seals, he distributed the seals to the clones and as the seal were placed, Naruto could see the evil chakra swarming to a seal, the neutral chakra swarming to another seal, and the good chakra swarming to the last seal. Naruto then used his body to conduct the neutral chakra into the good chakra, and the chakras mixed until they were all good chakra. Then Naruto moved to the bad chakra. And he slowly took in the chakra. He could feel evil intentions swarming his mind, but he fought to control it. He shunned all of his bad thoughts, and slowly but surely, the Shukaku's chakra was losing its hate. Naruto then absorbed all of the evil chakra and the figure of Shukaku sat down and stared at Gaara, a smile on its face. Naruto felt like he was being burned. Every muscle in his body wanted to strangle somebody to death. But Naruto fought it, eventually he started to sweat.

Naruto shouted out once more and he told the Kurama to do something.

"Kuru-chan… release some of your chakra… I'm weakening the seal"

Naruto then stabbed his fingers into his stomach and twisted it, he immediately felt the surge of energy within him and he fought Shukaku's chakra.

Naruto resisted for an entire five minutes and then he felt that Shukaku's chakra had been sterilized. Naruto fell to his knees, who knew fighting the chakra in your system could be so hard?

Naruto then let Shukaku's neutral chakra out, and let it rejoin with the good Shukaku. Naruto then looked at the unconscious Gaara. At the time he hadn't noticed, but he knew that he would do that. Naruto asked Shukaku to come near Gaara. Shukaku did so happily.

Naruto wiped off the seal on his forehead. After all, since the seal was no longer holding onto anything, it was just red paint on skin. Naruto then layed Gaara on his back and pulled his shirt up to reveal his belly. Naruto started to draw the seal. The seal was an exact replica of his own seal. But the seal was drawn with chakra infused paint, which held two major properties. It could disappear if one willed, and it can't be wiped off, unless the seal no longer has anything to hold.

Naruto stuck his palm on the newly drawn seal, then reached out in a handshake to Shukaku. Shukaku told Naruto, "Been nice knowing you Naruto, I have never seen a man strong and brave enough to heal even my hatred, I will remember you for centuries,"

And with that Shukaku grabbed Naruto's hand and his chakra was transported into the same sewer as Kurama. Naruto knew that he would die without Shukaku's chakra, but if he did the job fast enough and restored his chakra within 45 minutes, Gaara would live.

Gaara suddenly opened one eye, to see Naruto sweating beside him, breathing heavily, there was blood running down his shoulder to his fingers, his back was exposed from the vicious skidding halt he did at the beginning. Naruto saw Gaara wake up and flashed a smile at him, it was whole, full and true. Naruto surrounded his hand with a golden aura and placed it on Gaara's belly.

Gaara got his body healed and his chakra fully restored, his entire being brimming with energy. Naruto places the aura on himself and Naruto felt the same thing, his wounds closed and other than the ripped shirt that he was wearing, he looked like he walked the park, not battling the One Tail himself with nothing but seals.

Gaara asked, "Is it over? What did you do?"

Naruto laid beside him. "Well, to put it to you vaguely, I beat the living daylights out of Shukaku and resealed him with something stronger. Also, I kinda made him less evil…"

Gaara's eyes widened. This short blonde kid who was a simple Genin beat the Ichibi?! And then Gaara realized something.

'Naruto put his life at stake to help me, a person whom he barely knew. He helped give me fun, and now he helped me achieve inner peace. Naruto, I am forever indebted to you. But why, does he really have no ulterior motive, no one would go out of their way just to put their life at risk for a person they just met!'

"Why? Why did you do this, what is your intention," Gaara broke, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME,"

Naruto knew this feeling, he felt the same way when he found Makasu in the orphanage and they became friends. Naruto was always doubtful about Makasu, but he remembered Makasu's words.

_Naruto got up, he just got squared in the face by an older kid in the orphanage. And he was about to get thrashed again, when a fist came out and crashed against Naruto's assailant. Makasu stood there in front of Naruto, like his 4 year old guardian angel. The kid ran away seeing their leader knocked back by a single punch. Makasu turned around and saw Naruto, trembling._

"_Why are you like this Makasu, why are you protecting me, what do you want!?"_

"_Naruto, it's simple… cause that's what friends do!"_

"Gaara, it's simple… cause that's what friends do!"

Gaara was astonished. By two things mainly. Naruto really held no ulterior motive behind his actions! He was just a kind person. And second, Naruto was such a simple minded person, he had a simple code and he followed it! How would Naruto be so strong and so brave yet so simple and kind?

"Naruto, I will be strong, and I will repay you when I'm strong enough."

Naruto slapped Gaara, not harshly, but there was a mild sting. Naruto looked annoyed.

"Gaara… you don't repay favors from your friends, especially if they did it by their own accord! You repay loans and stuff…"

Naruto then smiled and looked at his hand.

"Sorry about that Gaara, kinda went on it's own you know?"

Naruto chuckled a bit, and Gaara started to laugh, and Naruto smiled. It was the first time Gaara laughed in front of Naruto, and Naruto felt like he helped this person.

"Oh yeah, back to the matter at hand, can you sleep now?"

Gaara raised some sand and formed a sand bed. He laid down and he felt his eyelids becoming heavy. His eyes started to water a little bit and his body started to relax. Before he knew it, he was deep asleep.

Naruto sighed. Did this guy just sleep in the middle of nowhere. 'Did he not care if he got sneak attacked or something? Well that means it is up to me to protect him. Like Makasu to me, I will be Makasu to him! I hope I can repay whatever you did to help me Makasu- NO! Friends don't repay other friends' favors.'

And with that, Naruto lied down, and fell asleep. Sand wasn't so bad after all.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Gaara got up the next morning, and he felt refreshed. He saw Naruto sitting, back faced towards him and he was staring at the horizon, like he was in deep thought.

"What are you doing Naruto?"

Naruto turned around, and smiled his big loud and happy smiles.

"How was your first sleep in years?"

"Good, I never felt better, I feel so much energy in me, I don't remember when I had this much energy last."

"Gaara, I had been thinking, are you a Shinobi by any chance?"

"Yes I am."

"So, can you help us with our mission?"

Gaara thought, 'Of course he's on a mission, why else would Konoha ninja be roaming around Suna randomly?'

"What's the mission?"

"Our sources say that there have been brutal experiments on children here in this area. They say they are only hiding in Suna, but they are not a Sand Village organization, and your Shinobi asked for help trying to capture them."

"I accept"

"Sweet! Let me show you to my teammates!"

Naruto grabbed Gaara's shoulder and shunshined to their hideout in the desert. Gaara saw a pineapple haired guy, and white haired cyclops, and a white eyed girl.

"This is Shikamaru, Kakashi Sensei, and Hinata,"

The moment Hinata heard Naruto's voice she got up and ran at Naruto and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Naruto, where were you all night? You suddenly vanished and I didn't see you. And then you come back with a ripped shirt and you..."

"Oh," then like it was nothing Naruto stated, "I beat the Ichibi"

Kakashi seemed impressed but he knew he could pull it off. Hinata was now more worried, and Shikamaru was too lazy to care. Hinata also found her eyes looking at the other guy, red hair, and a gourd on his back.

"Oye, Gaara, tell them your name,"

Everybody facepalmed, Naruto wasn't smart normally.

"My name is Gaara, jinchuriki of the Ichibi. Sand Genin"

Hinata was shocked, this guy was a jinchuriki! Didn't Naruto say he beat the Ichibi?

Kakashi said it before Hinata could.

"What did you do to Gaara?"

"Oh, ummm, I took out the Ichibi, and ummm, kinda cleaned it, and put it in its belly."

Huh?

"Oh, by cleaned I meant that I basically took out the bad and evil chakra and made it into good chakra, and then I sealed it into his belly so that he could sleep again!"

Kakashi was dumbfounded. He made the Ichibi, tailed beast of mischief, GOOD?! Nani?

"Gaara is going to help us out on our mission, he knows Suna here better than most of us, so he will help us in the search."

Kakashi and Shikamaru had no objections, but Hinata had a problem.

"How do we know that Gaara is safe, he is a Jinchuriki…"

Naruto growled, and his chakra flared up. He fought to control his anger.

"**Naru-kun, calm down, don't get angry, she didn't mean it. She was just concerned, everyone has a right to be. She had the guts to say it out loud, so you can correct her, after all, it's a common misconception. Tell her that she is wrong and she will surely fix herself"**

Naruto eased with Kurama's words, it was true. There have been cases where jinchuriki lash out randomly and violently for no reason. Naruto took a few deep breaths and sighed.

"Hinata, you aren't wrong when you feel concerned for safety, but please trust Gaara. A jinchuuriki isn't violent by nature, but the beast inside him is, but I fixed that, I made the beast good and calm, as well as I gave Gaara a stronger seal. It should be more than safe to go with him."

"O-okay Naruto, if you trust him that much then I can't really do much."

"Thank you Hinata, but don't ever call a jinchuriki unsafe. It will cause him/her nothing but grief and sorrow."

The team silently repacked their stuff, although Naruto tried to stay away from Hinata. Which of course was noticed by her. She kicked herself for saying such a cruel thing, why had she said that? Why would she say that about one of his only friends? Hinata knew how lonely he was. He went to meet up with the team in the morning, then did missions till evening, then trained with a purple haired lady till night, then he slept. Although she wasn't sure who the lady was or her relationship with Naruto, she was pretty jealous.

He had a nonexistent social life. His only friends were his teammates and this red haired guy, and maybe the purple haired lady. But that wasn't much.

'I guess that's why Naruto treats all his friends like family, he holds them so close because he truly values the importance of friendship'

Hinata sighed, it wasn't like Naruto to do this, she must have really struck a nerve. Gaara watched from a distance. His mind filled with thoughts and ideas and what not. He already filled Suna with some of his sand, which are actively searching for these child abusers.

Naruto finished and created shadow clones to help Shikamaru and Kakashi, leaving Hinata alone. But Naruto himself went to help Hinata. Naruto smiled at her, and Hinata smiled back.

"Sorry for that remark earlier, I didn't know"

Naruto kept smiling and nodded, it sounded heartfelt, and Naruto accepted the apology. Naruto finished helping Hinata and Naruto sat next to Gaara.

"Any news yet?"

"There has been nothing so far. The village of Suna seems pretty clear. Nothing out of place."

"What about underground?"

Gaara looked at Naruto like he spoke the words of god. Of course!

Gaara moved all his sand underground and did a full sweep of the area beneath Suna, he found a labyrinth and inside were hundreds of children about Gaara and Naruto's age.

Gaara nodded, "Found them"

Naruto nodded at the team, then told Gaara, "Lead me to them" his voice devoid of the playfulness and joy it usually held. Kakashi understood that Naruto went into full gear. And even though Naruto didn't have many skills, he was damn good at what he had.

The desert whistled as sand blew past, and Team 7 ran full steam ahead. They reached the wall, and the Jounin guard allowed them in and Gaara raced to the entrance of the labyrinth. It was a simple rundown sand building at first sight. But when entered, a trap door leads you to the labyrinth below. Since Gaara has his sand throughout the place, Naruto didn't need to worry about getting lost. Naruto started using chakra as sonar, and realized that the walls were made with anti chakra paint.

Naruto grumbled. The hard way it was then. Naruto ran in the dark hallways, the wall as and the roofs were a light orange, and they held no patterns. The labyrinth had rooms inside it, and Naruto opened the doors, to find nothing. But Naruto knew something was off. If this place was really the criminals' den, there would be some sound. Right?

It clicked, Genjutsu! And Naruto put his hands together, and burst out the Chakra, Naruto broke the illusion and he heard all sorts of noises, screams, sobbing, laughter, shuffling, etc. Naruto revisited the rooms he had checked before, and they were packed.

"Hi there, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm from Konoha. You are safe now, please stay calm and try to be quiet. Our mission is to get you out of here before this place blows up. There will be a shadow clone leading you to the exit. Hurry!"

The crowd shuffled and as the people were thanking Naruto. Naruto created a shadow clone and the group were led out. Naruto created a few more to scavenge the area for other groups. A few minutes passed and by Naruto's estimate, 80% of the captured kids were evacuated. Naruto then stumbled upon something. Through a window, he saw a batch of kids, around two dozen. They were staring at a man, he wore the missing nin scratch on his head band. Naruto didn't wait, in his anger, he broke the window, and released his katanas. The man looked in shock, then grabbed a girl from the front of the crowd and put a kunai in front of her neck.

"You move, she dies, simple as that."

Naruto smiled. From the shadow behind the missing nin's back came one of Naruto's clones.

Naruto pounded his katana on the man's head, but the man let go of the girl and evaded the strike.

"Let me know the name of my next victim!" Said the missing name.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of Konoha, remember it, FEAR IT!" and Naruto dashed at the man.

"I am Ishikoto, Missing nin of suna, former elite Jounin. Do you think you could beat me, GENIN?"

Naruto smiled, "Being Genin is more than enough,"

Naruto slashed and the guy evaded. Naruto created clones and shouted at the same time. "**Defense Fury Jutsu!"**

A coat of blue chakra covered him and formed samurai like armour. Naruto ran at Ishikoto, and the missing nin ran at him. Naruto saw the punch coming for his jaw, and using the flat side of his left sword, blocked the punch, but to his astonishment, the fist broke his katana and the trajectory still perfectly aimed to hit Naruto's jaw. Naruto got out of his shock, and as the fist collided with his jaw, the fist bones shattered and his arm was shot backwards.

Ishikoto stared at Naruto, who was inches from his face. He realised that the jutsu was a protective jutsu along with an enhancement side effect. He tried to stop the crazy child, but his hand broke apart and was launched back at him. He managed to look at his face, and it was filled with malice and hate. Then he was head butted rashly. He heard his skull crack through the pain.

Naruto stared at him, he sneered at the man in front of him. Naruto brought his katana over the man's head, but then he started speaking.

"You think you saved these people now. They will come back, they will hunt you down, and you will be powerless. They will take everything from you and they will make you watch it. Then they won't kill you, they will spread fire in your veins, and they will leave you, a crippled and useless human being. The Otosuchi will come"

Ishikoto then puffed away, and Naruto turned around to see him come at him with a kunai. Naruto sidestepped and twirled, he brought his katana in a crescent shape slice at the man, only for the man to punch the katana and shatter it as well.

"You idiot, I am Ishikoto, The Destroyer!" He said, then his shirt ripped and his muscles swelled. He grabbed a nearby table, and with just one hand, flinged it into Naruto, faster than a normal kunai speed. Naruto ran right at it. The defensive fury protected him, and he broke through the table, and Naruto jumped up, threw a few kunai with exploding tags, and Ishikoto jumped to the side, as expected. Naruto was there waiting there for him and Naruto got into his taijutsu stance. He jumped towards the missing nin, and slapped him, but then brought his knee to his rib cage. Ishikoto knew that he should block, but he knew better than to touch Naruto when he was under his chakra coat. Naruto knew he would try to evade, so as his knee was coming up, he hit a pressure point in his other hand, which made it completely paralyzed. Then dislodged his shoulder. If he couldn't land one hit, he would land another, that was the rule of subtle warfare.

As Ishikoto dodged the knee successfully, but as he landed, he realized that both his arms were aching, and they stopped moving with his command. Naruto wasn't done. Naruto got into a low stance, and ran at Ishikoto, he let out a scream that was filled with rage and hate, then he blurred from sight and appeared behind Ishikoto. He brought a kunai to his neck, then laughed, quietly and curtly. "Come on, Try me. Or is that all you got?"

Ishikoto bellowed in rage and elbowed Naruto, who puffed. Then Naruto came out from the shadows. Then he quietly said, his face devoid of emotion, "**Moonlight Dragon Barrage"** then immediately, 20 more Narutos came and surrounded Ishikoto, then all raced towards the missing nin, but some slowed down, came after a roundabout, some ran around him. When the clones were about to hit, Some proofed, and some landed, and the Naruto's never stopped coming from the shadows.

Naruto stopped, and a horribly beaten Ishikoto stood in front of the man. Ishikoto then laughed.

"Where are your friends Genin? I was a mere distraction, much eviller and stronger forces were hidden in this base, and they have taken your friends and left. And in 20 hours, they will come, and they will lay waste to this darned village."

Naruto speculated his words, and then their impact hit his brain.

"**HOW MANY?" **Naruto shouted. He felt rage. They took Gaara, they took Hinata, they managed to take Kakashi too. It wasn't really hard to believe they took Shikamaru. It was true, the spy clones he had made before, had no idea where they were

"A few hundred, no, a few thousand, at least" Ishikoto said with a grin on his face.

Naruto clenched his fists. He stared at his shoes. He pulled out a kunai. And ended Ishikoto's life. Ishikoto was too weak to do anything, so he accepted fate and fell into the jaws of death. He felt no remorse or sadness. He felt bittersweet. Naruto walked out of the large room.

As he left the room he saw a girl waiting for him. Brown colored hair, and brown eyes. White skin.

Naruto wasn't half interested in what she had to say, but he listened anyway.

"Are you Naruto? Ummm, I am truly in your debt, you helped me, I have been stuck here for 2 years, barely any food, and cramped living space. We weren't able to differentiate between night and day. I had lost all hope, and then you came. THANK YOU SO MUCH" the woman in front Naruto cried and shed heavy tears. Naruto didn't know what to do. So Naruto did the only thing he thought would console her. He stepped towards her and gave her a hug. She sobbed and finally stopped, she sniffed and looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled.

Naruto wasn't happy at all, he was angry, rage filled his veins, but Naruto thought it was the least he could do. Show this person a smile and help brighten her day. Naruto felt his shoulders become lighter, knowing that he helped hundreds of people and gave them a brighter tomorrow.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"I'm TenTen, I was captured from Konoha"

"TenTen, I have saved you, but the greater half of the battle is yet to come. An organization called the Otosuchi, will be coming here in 19 hours"

"Otosuchi?"

"Yes, the people who captured you."

TenTen widened her eyes, and she hugged Naruto tightly again, and started to mutter, "Please save me, please. I don't want to go back, please save me"

"I will, even if it is the last thing I do," Naruto told her.

**18 hours left**

Naruto had escaped the labyrinth and despite his greatest efforts, TenTen refused to leave him. Naruto then prepped his gear. He no longer had his katana's so he bought another pair. But this I'llm pair was very special since it used reinforced steel, and a diamond blade. The steel hardens when applied chakra to. It was a hefty price, but Naruto had more than enough to cover the expense.

Naruto also had his Shadow clones stay on the wall. And he had spy clones scour the area for his friends. Naruto felt desperate.

He had his fair share of traumatic experiences, and he came out of every single one barey affected. But this time, they included his friends, and he had a big problem with that. It was fine if they took him, he could deal with pain. But his friends? He clenched his fist so hard his knuckles cracked. Naruto tried to fight his anger.

"**Naru-kun, create a shadow clone but instead of dividing your chakra, take out a drop of chakra from your body, and let it grow." **sid Kurama suddenly

'_I don't get it'_

"**Release some of your chakra. Very little chakra, pea size"**

Naruto did so, and he waited for Kurama's instructions.

"**Now, focus on the chakra and try to expand it, without adding chakra from your body."**

Naruto could sense his life force in the chakra, and he tried to add his own life force to it.

**(A:N, life force is different from chakra. Life force is like soul energy)**

Then to his astonishment, the chakra grew, then he could see bones forming, and then muscles, blood vessels and veins, organs, then skin and then the minor details. Naruto just cloned himself. Not like shadow clones or anything. It was a legit clone, there were two genuine Naruto's.

The original Naruto punched the other naruto. The clone dodged. Naruto was astonished, shadow clones followed his orders. This was an independent clone.

Naruto 2 brought out his own katanas. Naruto 2 then said, "stab me"

Naruto did. And instead of Naruto 2 poofing away, his wound healed. Then Naruto realized there was no chakra connection between them.

"**Naru-kun, this is a secret technique. This is another Naruto. He is no way your clone, nor are you his. He is independent."**

'Like he is another person who looks like me, talk like me, and acts like me, but isn't me, except that he is me'

"**As confusing you made that sound, it is correct. But you have a limited life force, and you have to use this technique sparingly"**

'How many more Naruto clones can I make before my life force runs out'

"**1,028 clones"**

'Okay!'

Naruto then realized the clone needed a name.

"Oye, your name is N, nothing else, I made you, and even though I have no control over you, I want to tell you that. Also, wear something else except my outfit," Naruto said

"Aaw man, I loved this outfit. Say, why change my name? I kinda liked Naruto Uzumaki" said N

"When we are together when somebody calls out our name, we need to know who they are referring to."

"Okay"

Then Naruto asked Kurama something, an idea rather, 'the body might be different, but the life force has some connection to mine right, so if I vitt off the life force link, N should just fall to the ground lifeless right?'

"**Kit, it does work like that, but it is risky, playing with life force, a wrong move could mean your death"**

Naruto focused and found his life force, and then he cut off the single line that extended beyond his vision.

Immediately, N fell to the ground and stayed there. Naruto then put N in a seal.

Naruto then found a bug crawling around him. Naruto had another idea. Naruto grabbed the beetle, then focused on his life force, he then connected his life force with the bugs, and then he saw two life forces, Naruto then grabbed the insects life force, and incorporated it into his own. Then the beetle fell lifeless.

Naruto knew this would come handy. Naruto then created clones and thought of a name for his new jutsu.

"**True Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Naruto smiled.

**16 hours left**

Naruto practiced. Naruto created true bunshins then stole their life force.

Naruto trained with his swords. They were light and strong, perfect.

TenTen always stood behind Naruto, and watched in amazement his commitment to save Suna. She felt an attraction to Naruto. He was kind, understanding, and caring, but he was also handsome and strong. He was also very considerate. Plus, Naruto was her savior too. It was only natural to gain a crush on Naruto.

She stared in astonishment.

She could do only that. She wanted to help, but she couldn't do much.

TenTen sighed, she felt helpless, and she couldn't do anything about it.

**10 hours left**

Naruto tired himself out with training. So he used a few shadow clones to think with him.

'Assuming the Otosuchi surround Suna, and launch an attack-siege, we will do the ripple formation'

The ripple formation was when Naruto launched a series of waves all around him. These waves are made with shadow clones, and the next wave holds more shadow clones than the previous wave.

'If they attack from one side, then we will do a side sweep'

Side sweep is when a few people are used as bait, and the forces come at them, but a large mass hits them from the side whilst saving the bait.

'If nothing goes as plan, group up, and just kill'

The shadow clones nodded

"Ummm, Naruto, what did you tell them, they kinda just sat still, and they nodded and dispersed" said TenTen

"Oh sorry, I have a telepathic link with my clones, I talk to them through the link."

"Oh"

**9 Hours left **

Naruto realised something. As the True Bunshin was forming, he could place a seal in the chakra pool. And he could activate the seal remotely. Which would not only kill the chakra, but drain his life force. And the life force goes back to him along with his chakra, so he gets a chakra boost too. Then the seal would blow up and cause the Bunshin to "poof away" like a shadow clone.

Naruto practiced a bit, and the creation of true Bunshin was second nature and the application of the seal is done in milliseconds.

Naruto had nothing to do.

**6 hours left**

Naruto had quite the arsenal enhancement. He had true Bunshin. He had a life drain too, which he learnt, but didn't practice. He had diamond blade swords, and he had practiced his taijutsu. Naruto decided to get some sleep.

TenTen looked at Naruto laying down. And in moments he fell asleep.

'He trained hard, he must feel really drained…'

TenTen laid down beside him rather, closer than normal. She hugged him, she was feeling rather cold.

**1 hour left**

Naruto woke up. He saw TenTen sleeping next to him while hugging him, and he blushed. Naruto moved her hands away, and got up, he looked at the time. He sighed, and he felt a rage bubble inside him, it wasn't his rage though, he calmed himself down hours ago.

'Kuru-chan? Are you okay?'

"**Naru-kun, they did this to you, they stepped into your life and they ripped away people that you called friends, I WILL NOT SPARE THEM!"**

'Kuru-chan, it is okay, I can deal with them myself. It's not like you to care about your host this much'

Kurama eased, it was true, why did he care so much, sure he had to protect him from dying, but other than that, he had no responsibilities over Naruto. So why was he so angry? Kurama realised, Naruto is the only host that didn't see him as a demon, but rather a friend. He wasn't a curse that became glued to his body, but a blessing that he was to care for with his life.

"**Naru-kun, if somebody were to rip my family away, wouldn't you be angry for me too? If somebody were to steal me away somehow and possible torture me, wouldn't you be angry?"**

Naruto was at a loss of words, it was true, he would be angry. Naruto took a few deep breaths.

"Thank you Kuru-chan"

"Who's Kuru-chan"

Naruto spun around and saw TenTen awake, she had a confused face. And she was still lying down, like she just woke up.

"Oh, just a part of me," Naruto said. Then he resaid it in his mind. Then Naruto realised how misleading that sounded.

"Not _that _part of me, but a little figment of my mind, not _that_"

TenTen laughed, she also wondered why Naruto was talking to his… _thing_, like that.

**15 mins left**

Naruto was practicing his true bunshins, when TenTen tapped her shoulder right before he was about to make one.

Naruto whipped around and he could feel her life force. Then Naruto remembered how he stole the life force of an insect, and wondered if he could do that to others. So Naruto went into the life force realm, and he saw TenTen's life force, Naruto cut it in half and took half of it.

TenTen immediately dropped to her knees and started wheezing, she had a hard time breathing and his body was in pain. Naruto hurriedly went back to the life force realm and put TenTen's life force back, and she looked to have stopped having problems. And looked at herself like 'wtf just happened'.

TenTen sighed must be because she slept lying down and her legs spread out for once.

It was dawn, and it was around show time for the Otosuchi army. Naruto shunshined to the Kazekage. TenTen was left alone and she sighed, might as well wait.

He made his way, and he shunshined to the office. He told him the details of the attack. He also told him to lay his ninja off.

"Why, who will protect the citizens of the village?"

"I personally triggered a large series of events that caused the invasion. So it will be me, who will stop it. If I die in battle, then and only then send out your ninja. And please, look for my friends."

"Little Genin, what makes you think you can stop thousands of ninja by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself" Naruto said smugly as he created a shadow bunshin, then dissipated it.

"Still, you are only Genin, you cannot stop that many forces."

"Kazekage-sama, I mean no disrespect, but Genin is just a title. Many great ninja were outstanding ninja even early in their life. Do not judge people by their title, but their skills."

"May I know your name, brave Genin?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, remember it!" Naruto smiled.

The door busted open to Kazekage's office. The man looked out of breath. But he managed a few words. "Thousands… enemy… all around… all jounin missing nin…"

Naruto poofed away. The Kazekage looked amazed. He was a SHADOW CLONE.

'The Genin knows shadow clones! And his shadow clone created a clone! How much chakra does he have?!'

Naruto was on the front line. The other ninja backed off.

'The Kazekage was true to his word'

Naruto created a few hundred shadow clones and spread them around the wall. Naruto then slid down the wall. He created 50 true Bunshin. They all looked at each other, and nodded. They were grim. They all knew this was a fatal mission, and they were prepared to lay down their lives.

Naruto stood bravely, 50 vs 7,000 by the looks of it.

Naruto took out his head band, and placed it onto the sand. It was a message that said, "I have laid down my life for my village. And my actions will not tarnish the village's reputation."

The battle started and Naruto raced full speed at the horde of ninja. He focused his life force into his hands. Ninja trained on their physical body. But Naruto was sure nobody would think of protecting their life force.

As Naruto drew near, he touched a ninja, and they fell lifeless. He killed people in the masses. He moved through crowds and he killed. Naruto then brought out one of his swords. He swiped and killed, a swift slash. And he touched, he killed, painless and clean.

Naruto saw the numbers decline. And naruto created a 50 more true Bunshin. They were to attack from another side. And then 100 true Bunshin. They were to surround the wall. Naruto felt his life force drain. But he recovered it with every kill. Naruto didn't remorse. He saw a trail of death follow him. He stopped and he jumped up in the air. He saw the numbers decrease. From 7,000, to 5,000, to 4,000, and so on. Naruto ran faster then before. He felt his legs tire and strain, he hands hurt from the constant movement. Naruto ran. Then he felt his legs lose all the pain, and his hands felt refreshed.

"**Least I could do Naru-kun"**

'Thank you Kuru-chan"

He took a break. He ran back into his trail of death. He had circled the village already. So he changed direction and run for the biggest of the broken apart masses. But as he ran, he saw white hair. Naruto stopped, motioned his clones to keep moving. And he ran in the direction. He followed the white hair, to realize that it was a fleeing mis nin. Naruto growled. He stabbed the white haired man. The man turned his head around. And he whimpered, then coughed.

"You think you stopped the Otsuchi once. The Otosuchi is EVERYWHERE. It is bigger than the entire Shinobi world, it has roots everywhere. You can't stop it, the world can't stop it! You can only embrace it. You can-'' Naruto cut his head off.

"Then I will grow bigger than the entire Shinobi world and burn them to the ground"

Naruto ran back to the battle, the battle was almost done. Just a few hundred people left, and many were ditching. The rest died quickly.

One person left alive was scared like he saw hell and came back. Naruto asked him, "**WHERE ARE THE PRISONERS?"**

"They are in a little box hidden below the Suna complex. Please spare me!"

Naruto killed him, no spot for scum this cruel and low in his world. He wondered if it was just his rage that refused mercy to criminals.

The Kazekage walked to the wall. He reached and looked over, and saw him. A single Blonde, carrying one sword, standing over the corpses of 7,000, and not even a _single scratch _on him. He completely decimated the attack in a matter of minutes!

The Kazekage looked shocked. It was like Shinigami, the god of death, itself killed them.

Like a wind of death blew over them.

Death's wind.

No. It was something.. else.

It was.

Konoha's Wind.

Naruto dispelled all of his clones, and he felt his chakra boost back up to full.

He gained an immense amount of life force in this battle.

'Kuru-Chan, in terms of true bunshins, how much life force did I acquire?'

"**Naru-kun, around… 3… million"**

Naruto fell down. Wait WHAT. Three million

Naruto walked back to the Kazekage. The Kazekage kneeled down to see eye to eye with Naruto. He inspected the boy, trying to find flaws in his figure. He looked around, and asked, "Did anybody help this boy?"

"**No**"

The Kazekage looked at Naruto again.

"Are you really a Genin?"

"Yes"

"Are you really just 10 years old?"

"Yes"

"If I ask the Hokage this, will he say the same thing?"

"Yes"

"Naruto, right?"

"That's me!"

"This sight reminds me of somebody… I can't place my finger on where I saw this, I remember a tall blonde, standing in front of hundreds of corpses. It was… a rocky landscape, presumably Iwa."

"Kazekage-sama, the 4th hokage butchered hundreds of Iwa ninja in the Third Great Ninja War, he was also Blonde,"

"Yes, that's where I saw it. He told me to lay off the forces, and if anybody was to get in the way, they would be killed. You told me something like that too, right? So this leads me to my main question. Are you the fou- no. Who are your parents?"

"I'm an orphan, sir."

"Aaah, when was your birthday then?"

"October 10, 1998,"

"So that settles it."

"Huh"

"Naruto, the fourth hokage, died fighting the Kyuubi and sealed it in a boy. That's what everybody knows. The Boy was the fourth hokage's secretly borned son. That is what the Elite ninjas of the village know. The boy was born on the very same day, October 10, 1998, and the boy's name was Naruto Namikaze."

"But I'm an Uzumaki?"

"The fourth Hokage's wife was Kushina UZUMAKI, since Minato Namikaze died before Kushina, Naruto's last name was Uzumaki, this was also done to prevent Minato's enemies competing for Naruto at a young age."

"Don't tell me,"

"Naruto, I believe you are the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumki's only son and heir to the legacy of the Hiraishin."

Naruto stood there like a pole. He was dumbfounded. He was the son of such an important man. He remembered his treatment in Konoha. Naruto scorned. Was this secret worth it? Rather than dying quickly early, he suffered through a torturous and painful life devoid of happiness and joy, was that worth the cost?

"Naruto, this is an S-Ranked secret. This was for your safety. Although I cannot begin to understand the pain you went through, I can simply say that I have seen you in action, and I believe you can hold your own in battle. The secret is only yours to tell. I have broken a large rule telling you this, but I can find my way out. Perks of being Kazekage."

Naruto nodded, and flashed a smile. He felt relieved. He finally knew who his parents were. He looked at the sky.

"Mother, Father, I hope you are looking over me. I hope you are proud. I know Kyuubi killed you, but he was forced to. Kyuubi is a nice person. Thank you, for… for…"

Naruto stopped. He couldn't thank his parents for anything except giving birth to him. That too, in a harsh and cruel life.

"Thanks for nothing," Naruto said.

Naruto shunshined to the underground labyrinth, then found himself looking at a trap door after a few minutes of searching. Naruto opened the door, and shouted below.

"If anybody can hear me, say aye"

Naruto waited for a little bit.

"**AYE**"

Naruto created a shadow clone and transformed it into a rope, which he dropped down and felt an immense tug. Naruto slowly pulled out people one by one, and once everybody was evacuated, Naruto led them to the exit. And Naruto saw as people ran to their houses, and the worried families rejoiced in their meeting after god knows how long.

Naruto saw Kakashi and the others amidst the fray.

He jumped up, and shouted, "SAND KID! TROUBLESOME SHIKAMARU! PERVERTED JOUNIN STALKER! HYUUGA HEIRESS!"

The people immediately recognized that joyful voice as Naruto.

They all huddled near Naruto and found him.

Out of the crowd a brown haired girl came, and hugged Naruto. Naruto blushed, and Hinata felt an ounce of jealousy.

TenTen then saw everybody else, and she wonders who they were.

"Ummmm, are you Naruto's friends by any chance?"

"Hai" said Hinata, with a tinge of aggression

"Sweet! I'm TenTen, one of the captured people from Konoha. Naruto here flew into the room where we would be tested on till we died. He saved me, but I had nowhere to go, so I stayed with him" said TenTen who then hugged Naruto again.

Naruto blushed, 'does she have an attraction to hugging me or something?'

"**Naru-kun, I thinks she is attracted to you"**

'What makes you think so?'

"**Well, if she didn't like you, then she would have been long gone. And although that's not for certain because it is possible she does not know the way back into Konoha. But she slept with you. Now normal people would keep distance. She was right next to you and **_**hugging **_**you. That's a major sign. Then she always stared at you when you were training. She doesn't look like the focused kind, and she would have explored Suna by now, but she kept staring at you. Also, when you ditched her, she wasn't annoyed at all, nor is she now, but she THEN started exploring Suna. Naruto, she likes you, it is for certain!"**

But Kurama chuckled in his mind.

'**But she's not the only one who likes Naruto, right Hi-na-ta?"**

Naruto sighed. But he started looking at TenTen. He took a long hard look, which made Hinata furious, and TenTen blush. Then he said, "ALL RIGHT! WE GOTTA CLEAN YOU UP! THEN WE TAKE YOU TO KONOHA AND SHOW YOU TO JIJI!"

"Jiji" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah! Ummm, wrinkled face, big hat, I think he was a hokage."

"You mean, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi facepalmed. Why was him being hokage not the first thing he remembered?

"Yeah, jiji"

Kakashi saw Naruto go into the Hokage tower many times, but he couldn't listen to the conversation , and he couldn't read through tinted glass. He sighed.

Naruto grabbed TenTen's hand, and pulled her to a store. There she chose out (her canon outfit) a shirt and pants, sandals and tied her hair in two buns.

(**A:N, I have no idea what TenTen's clothes are called. So I'm making it as simple as can be, just imagine TenTen but dirtier.)**

TenTen was led to a bath after. There she cleaned up, and put on her new outfit. The gang was waiting outside and Hinata was clung to Naruto's arm.

TenTen then rushed out and grabbed Naruto's other arm, and they glared at each other. Naruto wanted to shrug, but the ya females were to his arms. TenTen was his age and Hinata was a year older.

Naruto walked to the wall. And he saw the Kazekage motioning Naruto to him. Naruto easily slipped out of the female's grasp (much to their dismay) and walked to the Kazekage.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. You have saved my village. Had you not been here, we would have lost many good ninja, and our city would have Been terribly weakened. But we got out of this without a single casualty, I thank you. Heh, to think that a Genin helped us! AHAHAHA"

Naruto quickly replied, "Had I not been here, this would have never happened."

"But the experiments would continue and many innocent children would have died right under our nose, quite literally! HAHAHAHAHA"

Kakashi eavesdropped on the conversation. He wondered what he meant by Naruto saving Suna.

As Naruto reached the gate, everybody from the civilians to the Kazekage nodded in respect for Naruto. Then the wall opened and Naruto saw Gaara staring at him.

"Aye Sand Kid!"

"Blonde Devil, I see you are leaving. I must thank you. And my doors will be open to you. Thank You"

Kakashi looked dumbfounded, not by Gaara's speech, but the sight behind him. Thousands of bodies being dragged away, and still around thousands of corpses lay in waste.

Was this what the Kazekage was talking about, did Naruto do this? Did Naruto fend off a large-scale attack that many Kages would fail to do by themselves?

The Kazekage tapped Kakashi's shoulder.

"Naruto, your Genin, stopped the experiments going on in Suna. But in doing so, he triggered a large secret organization called the Otosuchi. They sent out a large force to kill us, but Naruto claimed that 'he started this, so he will end it' and Naruto did stop it. Just with him and his shadow-"

"NOPE!"

The Kazekage looked at Naruto in confusion.

But then, Naruto created a true Bunshin. "Give it your best shot!"

The Kazekage launched a massive hit to the clone's torso. But the clone just fell over and got back up again. The Kazekage tried once more but put his entire force in it. N flew back and smashed through multiple buildings. But then, got up, severely bleeding, and healed himself using the golden aura.

The Kazekage looked astonished, was this not a shadow clone?

"This is called a True Bunshin. It is a genuine human being who needs food and water to survive. A shadow clone is chakra in a hull. But this has organs, blood vessels, chakra, muscles and all. Simply put, I made a human, who looks like me, fights like me, talks like me, and acts like me, but isn't me but is me. He follows my orders because of a seal I put in him when he was forming."

At the last part, N growled.

The Kazekage's jaw dropped to the floor. He was astonished. This boy made the pinnacle of clones.

Everybody stared at Naruto. TenTen didn't know how impressive a jutsu like that was so she smiled and clapped. And the others had gone numb to Naruto's prodigal acts, but they still looked in shock.

Gaara stared. He hadn't gotten the hang of emotions yet, so he did what he could.

Turns out, every Shinobi around them who listened to the conversation was dumbfounded.

Naruto just smiled, "Yeah I'm awesome!"

The Kazekage got out of our stupor and stared at the Blonde Genin. The Kazekage then Shouted.

"Architects build 15 statues of Naruto atop the tower, each of them staring at everyone who dares to attack the village. Put a pedestal under every Naruto. And write, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki aka. "Konoha's Wind" and tell them about his actions. Let all know, that this man" The Kazekage pointed to Naruto, "Is our protector"

Naruto smiled shyly, "There's no need Kazekage-sama"

"Humbleness is a good virtue, but one must learn to accept gifts."

"H-Hai"

Naruto sighed "Let's go team Seven and, TenTen"

Hinata and TenTen went back to grabbing Naruto's arms.

Naruto sighed, he didn't mind it, he just felt very awkward in the situation.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Naruto carried TenTen bridal style, much to TenTen's glee, and they ran at full speed to Konoha. They had one Hell of a report to give.

"Say Ero-Jounin," Kakashi winced, "How did you get captured" Kakashi winced again.

"I dodndkddndhdkd…"

"Umm, say that again,"

"I djsndkdkdd fell"

"One more time…"

"I DIDN'T SEE THE GODFORSAKEN TRAP DOOR AND FELL, I was too worried looking for people not traps…"

Naruto laughed.

"Kakashi pulled us down with him too" said Shikamaru nonchalantly.

"AHAHAHAHAH" TenTen laughed with Naruto too.

Naruto caught his breath again and reached the edge of the Desert, a forest coming into view. Naruto sighed, he missed trees.

As they ran, Naruto jumped into the trees and sped up, Naruto was far too excited to reach Konoha.

Naruto looked at TenTen, who was smiling and enjoying the ride in Naruto's arms. Naruto smiled. TenTen then realized Naruto was staring at her, and blushed.

Hinata was jealous. First the purple Haired lady now the brown haired girl, Naruto was starting to get close to them, and Hinata was stuck in "Friendzone"

Of course this was not the case. Naruto didn't have a single romantic thought with any of the females around him. He thought of them as friends, and nothing more.

Naruto sped up more, much to TenTen's happiness.

Naruto was far in front of the group in a few minutes, but Naruto didn't know how far. He stopped, and TenTen frowned cutely.

Naruto put TenTen down, and waited for the group.

TenTen knew a good opportunity when she saw one, and she saw one right here. She was going to be alone with her crush for around 30 minutes.

TenTen moved to Naruto and sat beside Naruto. And TenTen scooted closer to Naruto. Naruto ignored it.

"Naruto, ummmm, I ummmm, I think I l-l-l-like… I LIKE YOUUUUUR KUNAI!"

Naruto sighed, he didn't want to deal with the awkwardness of the confession, so he gave TenTen a kunai.

TenTen shakily grabbed it. She felt angry, and then she focused on her new kunai. She heard a large terrifying sound and impulsively threw her kunai. She was startled to see that she had impaled a crow right through its center. Naruto, who had been watching, looked at TenTen.

"You're a natural weapon wielder!" Said Naruto happily.

"I'm a natural?"

"There's no way you have that good aim after 2 years of no training!"

"Ummm, thank you"

"It's okay!"

Naruto pulled out a seal, which spewed out other seals. Then Naruto found the one that said kunai.

Naruto unsealed 20 Kunai. Then Naruto found the gear that held a hip storage pouch. Naruto put the kunai in the pouch and tied it around TenTen.

TenTen blushed at being so close with Naruto and him helping her put something on her.

Naruto finished and stepped away. TenTen looked at the pouch, and stuck her hand in it, and pulled out a kunai. She smiled. Now that she thought about it. The Kunai felt good in her hands, like she was supposedly designed to use weapons.

Naruto smiled at TenTen. He turned around to reseal his stuff when he saw a seal called "Sleeping Gear".

'THAT'S WHERE IT WAS!'

Naruto sighed. Then he heard footsteps. He packed up and tapped TenTen's shoulder. She turned around and Naruto told her, "They are coming, let's go"

TenTen happily jumped to Naruto, who grabbed her Bridal style. She sighed in relief at being in Naruto's hands again.

Naruto jumped and landed on a tree, then waited. As he thought, the team came into sight. Hinata motioned for a break, but then Naruto broke wind as he raced to Konoha. Hinata looked dumbfounded. Then Naruto came back laughing.

"Just Kidding!" Naruto said as he tapped the gang shoulders with the blue aura, as a shadow clone held TenTen.

The clone threw TenTen back to the real Naruto and they continued the journey.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Naruto smiled happily once the gates of Konoha were in view. Naruto sped up. The others did too.

Naruto jumped down and was met with the Chunin gate watchers.

"Heya Naruto, heard what you did in Suna! Word spreads faster than Shinobi nowadays!" The chunin chuckled at his own joke. Naruto put down TenTen.

And the chunin looked through his book to find out who she was.

"Name?"

"TenTen!"

"Last Name?"

"Ummm, I forgot"

The Chunin frowned at that. But he scrolled through the book, stopped at page, and scrolled his finger down. "Are you by any chance the TenTen who disappeared 2 years ago?"

"Yes…"

"Welcome back to Konoha miss!"

"Ummm, thank you, by the way, where do I live?"

"I'm not sure, your residence was sold to the Hyuuga clan and was renovated into a training dojo. You'll have to confront the Hokage for that"

"H-Hai"

"You guys leave, me and Naruto will report and TenTen will come with us." said Kakashi.

"Hai!" Said Hinata

"Yeah yeah, you do that, ima go sleep" said Shikamaru.

Kakashi sighed, he reminisced about the mission.

'How could I be so clumsy, I have never my entire life fallen for such a cheap trick! Am I going worse? Am I starting to go full after being away from the ANBU for so long? And then saved by the Son of Minato! Have I become that weak a Shinobi?!'

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Kakashi and Naruto opened a door and saw an ANBU squad giving their latest mission report.

Naruto walked in and Kakashi did after, and TenTen hid behind Naruto.

"Aah, the saviour of Suna and the Jounin of Team 7, I've been wanting to hear your mission report." Hiruzen, almost sounding playful and optimistic in a mischievous way.

"Umm there's two sides, there's my encounter with the Otosuchi, and then Kakashi's entrapment."

"Kakashi? TRAPPED? Who is strong enough to do that?"

"Not who Jiji, but what?"

"What"

"A trapdoor in the dead center of the floor!" said Naruto laughing.

"A trapdoor!" repeated Hiruzen as he laughed louder than Naruto.

"Yeah, but now my story is…"

Naruto told his encounter with Ishikoto and his news about Otosuchi. And how he learnt Life Force manipulation and how he created true Bunshin. Then he talked about his life force steal technique and how he used that and a sword to stop 7,000 Shinobi from conquering and destroying Suna.

Hiruzen didn't hesitate one bit as He shouted at Naruto, "FOR YOUR BRAVE ACTIONS AND VALORANT HEROICS, I GIVE YOU A FIELD PROMOTION TO JOUNIN. Naruto, you are the youngest boy to be a Jounin, but do not let your rank get to your mind. Also, who is the Young lady behind you?"

"This is TenTen, she was captured by the Otosuchi 2 years ago and was about to die before I came and saved her. She does not have a place to live and is too old to be in an orphanage."

"TenTen, do you have anybody who can take care of you?"

"No…"

"Do you know anybody who might want to take you in?"

"Ummm," TenTen gave it a long and hard thought, "NARUTO!"

Naruto fell. He didn't mind TenTen, but wasn't this too hasty, even for him? Naruto nodded once in his stupor.

Hiruzen's perverted dreams snapped to his mind and he shunned them away. "Naruto, you are officially TenTen's guardian."

"Yeah"

"YAY!"

Naruto moved out of the office. He just got a roommate. And he realised he forgot to ask something.

"Am I still in Team 7?"

"Yes, but as Kakashi's apprentice, your spot will be taken by TenTen. You will be off missions for a month. You will train from Kakashi in the morning at 4:00 AM, then from 7:00 AM to 5:00 PM you will help bring TenTen up to speed on her skills and general knowledge. Then continue training with Anko till night."

"Hai"

Naruto sighed. He grabbed a hold of TenTen's shoulder and shunshined to his apartment door. He created a shadow clone, which transformed into a replica of his apartment key. He handed the replica to TenTen then motioned her to open the door. With a snap, the door opened and then fell out of its frame.

Naruto grumbled something about repairs, and saw TenTen look guilty in front of Naruto.

"Aha! No worries, it happens all the time!"

'Too many times' Naruto thought in his head.

TenTen sighed. As Naruto leaned the door back into its hinges, procrastinating it's full repair, TenTen looked around the house. It was neat, but poorly lighted. It was in order but dusty and filled with cobwebs. TenTen came to the conclusion that Naruto wasn't home much. But Naruto burst out his chakra and everything was how it was, but the lighting was perfect, and nothing was dusty or uncleared.

"Simple Genjutsu, keeps people from ruining the place when I'm gone. Not too likeable with the villagers for some weird reason…"

TenTen frowned. The question wasn't what wasn't so likeable about Naruto, but rather what was so likeable about him. He was handsome, strong, caring, kind, considerate, tough, side he could be a little open and stupid at times, but is that enough to make villagers hate him?

TenTen found herself exploring the apartment. It was nothing like she expected it to be. She had thought that such a strong ninja would have a fancy home with like, seventeen butlers and stuff that all bowed and said "Welcome home, Naruto-sama" and stuff, and a backyard pool. But she didn't mind this. It was cozy, and it would feel a lot better when Naruto would be around.

Naruto realised that there was only one bedroom. So he went in and started unpacking, but then, TenTen held his arm.

"It's fine! I'm already asking a lot by staying here, so I wouldn't want to trouble you more."

"But, where will you sleep?"

"I can sleep on the sofa, but if you want… we can share a bed…" TenTen said, smiling.

Naruto blushed. He wasn't ready for that. He shaked his head, and took a few deep breaths.

"You. Sofa. Sleep."

"Okay" TenTen said, sounding sad.

Naruto saw dawn rolling around, and decided to get ready for Anko Training.

Naruto put on his normal stuff, a white sleeveless jacket, black shirt, ANBU black pants, and sandals, all with orange highlights.. He wore Bandages around his left leg, and hip pouch, for his gear. Naruto put his hood over his head. Which gave Naruto a very menacing look. Naruto told TenTen off, who was switching through Channels on his TV. She waved, and stared at Naruto dreamily, who then jumped off the ledge of the window and disappeared.

Naruto Knocked at Anko's door. Anko opened the door, quickly after. She was happy to see the little blonde genin. Or rather, jounin, but she didn't know that. She had heard the rumors, and scoffed each time, but she grew curious.

They walked in silence to Training Ground 44 (AKA, the Forest of Death). Then they scaled the Barbed fence, and they got into an open clearing within the forest. Anko and Naruto moved to opposite sides of the clearing.

"Say, my little genin, how was your Suna trip?" said Anko, grin on her face.

"Awesome! I beat up a ton of Ninja, and oh yeah, I beat the Ichibi to a pulp! And I made friends with Sand Kid err Gaara."

"Say, how many Ninja?"

Naruto counted on his fingers. He stopped at seven fingers up.

'Oh, just seven, what was I thinking, they said it was 10,000 or something. Of course not! I was a fool to beli-'

"Around, 7,000!"

Anko fell over. What the **ck.

Naruto smiled. "They were just jounin mis nin, but they weren't strong."

"A-All, j-j-jounin. 7,000 j-jounin. You b-beat them a-a-all?"

"Yeah. around 20 left near the end though. Oh yeah! I got a field promotion to Jounin!"

"You are a Jounin!"

"YEAH! I'M ON MY WAY TO BECOMING THE BEST NINJA IN THE WORLD SO I CAN HAVE RAMEN FOR FREE!"

Anko facepalmed, he just did a near impossible task, and he still came back with his ramen addiction untouched.

"Did anybody help?"

"Nope! All me!"

"Yeah…"

Anko rushed at Naruto, and he was out of his Ramen fantasies in a flash, and ran right at Anko. Usually he would get defensive, but he decided that he was attacking. Anko was about to land a hit when a fist connected with her side.

'Where did that come from?' Anko said as she remembered Iruka's words to her.

"_Naruto is really good at subtle warfare, he's doing one thing, but he'll do something else simultaneously and you won't notice until it's too late" Iruka said to Anko. Anko shrugged, 'he can't be that good.'_

'That's what he meant'

Anko jumped back, and grabbed her side. It hurt a lot. But it was nothing to some of the beatdowns she had in missions from her shinobi career. Anko let go of her side. Then she realised that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. His chakra signature spread out all over the place. All of them were as if they were the same size as Naruto's chakra.

They can't be shadow clones, the chakra size would be smaller. But he can't be running quickly, cause then his chakra would be blurry. Did he bring friends, no. They all have the same chakra signature.

Then they came out and attacked Anko with their new swords, which were lighter, sharper and longer. Anko dodged, each strike from the ten Narutos. Anko released her snakes all around her while spinning. "**Twirling Venom**" N 1-10 got hit, but pulled the snakes out of their system, while healing themselves. Anko was astounded. Why did his shadow clones not poof? Anko then threw a Kunai and it impaled Naruto, who winced, then pulled the kunai out, and healed itself.

"Aha, seems you are confused"

"NARUTO, WHAT KIND OF CLONE IS THIS, IT DOESN'T POOF AWAY!"

Naruto explained that he made True Bunshin.

"True Bunshin?! The pinnacle of all cloning techniques, was made by you!"

"HELL YEAH!"

Anko sighed, she got into her stances, and the battle resumed. She wondered, 'I have to genuinely kill them to defeat his clones, and god knows how many more he can make'

Anko knew that Naruto wasn't going to go down easy. He was trained in a brutal and cruel way by the villagers, which made Naruto incredibly resistant to torture, and plus he had one beast of a healing technique that nobody know ow he learnt. Anko knew above all, that Naruto wasn't going all out, but Anko very well was on the verge of using all her trump jutsus.

"**Snake Style: Python Defence!**"

Anko surrounded herself in a Python.

"**Snake Style: Exploding Venom!**"

The Python hissed and let out venom, which Naruto dodged, and as the venom made contact with anything, exploded in an angry fit of flames.

N2 motioned the other to a little opening in her defense. N1 and N3-10 nodded, they swirled around the Exploding Venom, and N6 threw a kunai with an exploding tag in her opening. Anko's eyes widened, she wasn't gonna survive, so she substituted herself with a Naruto outside. As the kunai exploded, the barely living body of Naruto was flung out. N2 Moved his way there, and healed him as appendages growed back and in no time, Naruto was up and running.

Anko frowned, she was gonna have a hard time winning this one. She released her first of five trump jutsu.

"**Snake Style: Screaming Snakes of Hell!**"

Then, thousands of snakes, with black scales and red eyes shot out of Anko's mouth. They flew at each Naruto with Immense speed, Amaterasu fire spewing out of their mouths. Anko grinned, Naruto wasn't getting out of this.

"**Defence Fury Jutsu**"

Naruto dodged the screaming snakes, and cut off their heads. Their sword and body were just a blur, but the only thing that was left after the attack was two main piles, the bodies of snakes, and the heads of the snakes.

Anko stared at Naruto. Sure it was her weakest trump jutsu, but still, powerful nonetheless. He took care of it like it was just an ordinary attack.

"Grrr, making me use my second trump jutsu, **Fangs of Entrapment, Fuinjutsu Snakes.**"

Anko shot a large snake, threw her palm, and the snake bared its fangs, which were made of... seals?

N3 quickly and effortlessly sidestepped the snake, but the snakes split into tiny little snakes and covered N3 and sealed him in a large and complex seal array, however they made the mistake of sealing the defense fury jutsu, not N3 himself, so the seal burnt off and the snakes slowly hissed and died.

Anko was startled. She had no chakra left to use her other Trump jutsu, and the last 2 are mainly protective jutsu, that are useless in spars like this.

She grunted, then Anko slammed his fists into the ground.

'THINK ANKO THINK! HOW CAN I WIN?'

Naruto stepped out of the shadows, of course he was also not Naruto, but rather N11, but nobody could tell the difference anyway.

Naruto was suddenly in a head lock with a kunai to his throat, but Naruto grinned. His hand touched Anko's arm. She immediately fell to the ground coughing and squirming in pain.

She had never felt pain like this her entire life. Not in torture camp, not in missions, and she had her hair ripped out slowly and painfully by enemy ninja.

But she managed a few words.

"I surrender!"

The pain stopped. There were no remnants of any pain, like her body freaked out then went calm.

"That was my special attack. I used it at 10% and it was painful. If I use it at 100%, anyone I touch will die, simple as pie! It is called Life force Drain. I drain your life force and your body suddenly loses many functions and starts to ache because of the missing life force. That's how I killed all those Shinobi. I had to touch a few thousand people, that's all!"

The Wind whistled and the two shinobi stared at each other.

"Wait, LIfe Force Drain doesn't use chakra?

"Nope"

"So doesn't that make it a new style of jutsu. It isn't taijutsu, not ninjutsu, not kenjutsu, not genjutsu, not fuinjutsu, so… let's call it Nuijutsu "

"Nui-jutsu. Sounds Cool!"

Naruto then stared at Anko.

"I won!"

Anko sighed, it was true. The brat grew immensely talented, even without an arsenal of jutsu and stuff. She sighed again. Naruto already outshined her. Funny thing was, Anko went full out, unleashing her trump jutsus, and Naruto wasn't on the verge of being pressured.

Anko got, hugged her little jounin, which made Naruto blush, and then she let go.

"Maan, you got strong."

"Say where's Sasuke?"

"Oh he is still on mission. He will be back in 2 days if everything went to plan."

Anko hugged Naruto once more, and Naruto secretly used the golden healing chakra to heal Anko.

Anko got up, said thanks for healing, and shunshined to the hokage tower.

"Hokage-sama! Naruto is ready!"

"Yes I watched Naruto's fight through my ball. He is stronger than most of the ninja in the village. Some Anbu might even have a hard time taking him on. Is he ready for Orochimaru… probably not. But if he touches Orochimaru even once, it is over. But getting that close is going to be hard."

"Hai!"

"And what's this Nuijutsu thing?"

"It's Naruto's life force based attacks."

"Aah, dismissed."

Anko left the room, and once the sandaime heard her leave he called out.

"DRAGON!"

A single Anbu puffed in front of the Hokage. His mask depicted a dragon, and he had black hair. He was standing normally, but he was on alert.

"I want you to follow Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hai!"

"You are not to engage Naruto or make him find you. You will do absolutely nothing. If he falls to his death, then you will sit and watch him fall. As you are watching, take notes. In one month, he will be dispatched from team seven, and will train with you. The goal right now is to protect him from Orochimaru. Once Orochimaru goes back to hiding, or dead, it will be up to you whether you wish to continue training. Any questions?"

"How long will I train Uzumaki?" said Anbu Dragon in a plain monotonous voice.

"One year minimum. How long after is up to you."

"HAI!"

Dragon turned into smoke. He went back to his place in ANBU. He sat down on his bed. The Hokage didn't give any hints as to how strong Naruto was.

Dragon would be lying if he said that his curiosity wasn't perked. The Hokage asked him to follow people when they were powerful. And Dragon wanted to see how powerful. He jumped out of the Window. He slept all day so taking an all nighter wasn't a problem.

He found his way to Naruto's residence. Dragon saw a blonde kid walking to the door. He had a white sleeveless hoodie, a black shirt underneath, ANBU black pants, and sandals. All with orange highlights.

Naruto knocked on the door, and it opened, and a girl flew at him, giving him a hug as he fought for balance. He recovered quickly thanks to shinobi training. He hugged the girl back and ruffled her hair.

"Come on TenTen, let's go inside."

"Where were you Naruto? It's boring here."

"You chose to live here. It's all your fault."

TenTen released her grip and sighed. She walked back inside. Whilst pulling Naruto back, but before he went out of Dragon's sight, he glanced at Dragon right into his eyes. The glance wasn't to show him anger or anything. It was a simple glance. Something that said, "I know you're there!"

Dragon stayed still. Naruto found him. Nobody found him till now. He had his chakra suppressed to nothing. His body was in the shadows, and his breathing was shallow and regulated with the wind. What tipped him off.

Then a simple tap on his shoulder came, and Dragon twirled around a kunai to nobody? Naruto ducked and grabbed Dragon, and Dragon started to squirm in pain, but a simple silencing seal over his mouth stopped him from shouting.

"You see, I really don't know why you're following me. But your hiding was perfect. So you don't need to worry. But I can make shadow clones. And the Master walks normally, but I walk with him. So that if people come around wanting to hurt Naruto, I see them before master does, and I either take care of them, or poof away, and let Master take care of them. So turns out, I happened to see you perched on this tree, and gave a signal to Naruto. Of course, it wasn't a hostile signal, but I gave one to him nonetheless."

As the speech was over, Naruto gave Dragon his life force back and Dragon pulled out the seal. "I see". Then the clone puffed, leaving the dragon alone.

Dragon was astonished. He suddenly started to squirm and quince in immense pain, and Naruto didn't do anything. He just grabbed his arm. Dragon looked at his arm. 'Not a single chakra remnant. Naruto hadn't grabbed any vital point. I had memorized all of them, and no vital point in the arm causes that much pain. What did he do?'

Dragon decided to leave. He would start his watching tomorrow, but he got a taste of Naruto, and he was pretty strong, for a 10 year old.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**That's a very very VERY big wrap. THis was supposed to be 2-3 chapters, but I was far too excited about the arc beginning and wrote it all in one go.**

"**Write Snakes scream fire" in the reviews for Dragon's true identity. Naruto will suffer a power loss. As to how it will happen, I'm not sure.**

**Well I have nothing to say, so…**

…

**BYE!**


	7. The Exile(s) but not really

**-Narutobi9980-**

**I am bored, so I wrote on a board.**

**HI, didn't see you there. Umm, how are you?**

…

**Are you ignoring ME? Scoff scoff**

**FINE, then I'm ignoring you… **

**BYE!**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Hiruzen sighed. It had been a few days since Dragon started to look over Naruto. Hiruzen knew Naruto already sniffed him out, and personally, he couldn't blame Dragon, he had lowered his guard, anybody would. I mean, facing a 10 year old wouldn't be that scary to anyone. And Dragon had his fair share of surprises. Dragon still couldn't understand how Naruto managed to inflict such pain on people, without ever doing anything but touching them.

Dragon also realised that Naruto had been creating a new jutsu. And by Dragon's experience, he knew he was trying to make a long Range version of his miracle jutsu. Dragon sighed. There were very few times he was confused. Scratch that, he was never confused. Yet this boy bewildered him to no extent.

Naruto grunted. He was exhausted. Naruto couldn't grab anything beyond his reach. Naruto had tried to suck the life force out of trees, but he couldn't. Only if there was a book on life forces. Naruto smiled, "Perks of Being the first in the History of Shinobi, HELL YEAH"

Naruto regained his motivation. Naruto then had a wonderful idea, it was just an experiment, and only had one try, he had to go teach TenTen after. SO Naruto pulled out a kunai, wrapped some ninja string around the ring. And coated the kunai in his life force. Naruto then threw the kunai at a tree, and went into the Life force dimension. IT was all white, and there looked down, and saw a yellow substance, his life force, it was large, the size of a lake. And then he looked forward, he saw the tree's life force, a greenish one, Naruto then saw his life force floating in the green life force. That was his kunai coated life force.

Naruto focused, he had to suck up all of the life force and coat it on his kunai. Naruto felt the link between the mother blob, and the expeditionary blob, and controlled the exterior life force, and it sucked on the green LF and slowly the expeditionary LF grew bigger. Naruto sucked the life force of the tree completely. The big LF then instead of being a yellow green mix, turned into a completely yellow mix.

Naruto snapped out of the LF. He pulled on the string. Naruto felt the kunai come back. He grabbed it and took in the life force. He glanced at the tree. The wood became rotten, and the leaves went yellow and crisp. The branches sagged, and the roots shriveled. Naruto had some pity for the tree.

Dragon was astonished, he saw the kunai embed itself in the tree, and instantaneously it died. For Naruto, it took a few minutes, but time doesn't pass in the LF dimension. Dragon then saw Naruto walk up to the tree, and the tree went back to life.

'That crazy man! He did it! How he did it, I have no idea'

Dragon then realised, he killed a tree and then REVIVED it. Dragon thought of how useful Naruto could be as a Combat Medic Nin. Dragon knew that Naruto was more of a combat specialist. But his major skill set itself are major developments in warfare. If what this power is and how he uses it gets leaked, the world might fall into ruin.

Dragon then out of practice went to Naruto's training ground where he would teach TenTen, but as he did, he ran into Naruto.

Dragon looked back and Naruto wasn't there. He turned back around and looked at Naruto through his mask.

"OYE, Dragon-Sama, you know you can stop watching me from the trees, I already know you are there. Plus, please don't tell anybody about this move, I want it to be a secret when I use it in battle."

Dragon looked at his eyes, he nodded. He already failed his mission. But Hiruzen didn't mind. He had just sighed and told Dragon to continue the mission. As to why he still watched from the shadows was probably just habit.

Naruto sighed. He knew Anbu were cold and nonemotional when in the mask. So he just ran off.

"Maaaaan, I'm late" said Naruto nonchalantly.

"**Naru-kun, I'm getting the feeling TenTen is gonna admit to you her crush. Slow down, and think, what will you say?"**

Naruto stopped. He thought. He didn't like TenTen romantically, but he really didn't want to reject her. Naruto sat on a branch. He had a few options.

Sure!

Nope!

Don't go to train today

Maybe, i'll sleep on it.

I'll go out with you, and you have to make me like you

E sounded good, but he felt weird saying it. D sounded like a no, and C was plain cowardly.

Naruto scratched his head. He really didn't want to be in a place like that. Kurama coughed and gave Naruto another whopper.

"**Hey Kit, now that I got your attention at the matters on hand. Hinata also likes, no, she **_**loves **_**you. Now then, I'm gonna help you get through this, because I know your brain, err, lesser advanced half of your evolved brain, can't handle this much load. Now lets go and get it over with."**

Naruto got up, frowning, and jumped to his demise. He got there, and TenTen blushed at seeing Naruto. TenTen was gaining more and more admiration of Naruto. She shakes her head.

'Today's the day! Today's the day! Today's the day! Today's the day!'

She then stepped near Naruto, when a white eyed female stepped out of the clearing.

"Naruto, I… I think-" TenTen started.

"Oye Hinata, didn't see ya there! Aren't you supposed to be with Kakashi? Oh, do you need my help?"

Naruto was frantically trying to get Hinata to pull him out of the situation. But Hinata walked straight to Naruto.

"**Kit… they both are confessing in front of you… RUN!"**

'H-Hai'

Naruto then saw both TenTen and Hinata open their mouths, when Naruto frantically sunshined to the Hokage tower.

"Jiji! You gotta help me! I'm stuck and I don't know how to get out!"

Hiruzen smirked, he had been watching the ordeal through his seeing ball.

"I assume you got into something related with the ladies?"

"Yes Exactly!

"And they both like you?"

"Yes exactly, Jiji, you are right on!"

"And you ran here, when they tried to confess to you?"

"YES, how did you know!"

"I ain't the Hokage for no reason!" HIruzen said, striking a pose.

Naruto waited for advice. Hiruzen sat down and thought. He had never been in a situation like this. Sure he had fangirls after the war. But Naruto had 2 genuine people who genuinely liked him. Not his power. Hiruzen took a deep puff of his pipe.

"Naruto, reject both of them. But don't reject them plainly. Get creative. Have you ever heard of friendzone?"

"No?"

"Okay, you don't need to know. Just go back there, and when they confess. Don't think. Don't breathe. Don't even feel! Just say, 'I think we'll be good friends' and smile brightly. They won't pester you for a while. And your relationship with them will be the same for more or less."

Kurama laughed. He liked the old man. It was cruel yet entertaining. Kurama was a female, but she was one female who loved watching things fall apart. Her favorite kind was the subtle ones. Those who wreak havoc yet do very little. They know how to create a chain reaction of destruction.

But it was different, this was her host's life. And she was entitled to make his life the best she can. Kurama then said.

"**Naru-chan, don't listen to him. As much as I would like for you to say that. It is best if you try to reject them in a nicer way."**

'Jiji's way sounds so nice though!?'

"**Kit, you and I aren't an expert on relationships, but I know for sure, that his approach isn't the nicest way to do things. Just go, I'll feed you words."**

Naruto nodded. He thanked the Hokage, and he left. The old Sarutobi pulled out his seeing ball, he wasn't gonna miss out on entertainment like this. I mean, what's better than watching a goofball trying to reject not one, but TWO ladies at the same time.

Naruto reached, and the girls were waiting for him. Naruto jumped down, and coughed. TenTen and Hinata were in front of him in a flash.

"**KIT, IT'S HAPPENING, now calm down."**

'Hai'

"**Take Deep Breaths!"**

'Hai'

"_Naruto, I like you a lot" _they said at the same time. They glared at each other, and they looked at Naruto in a way saying choose me.

"**All right kit repeat after me"**

"HAI"

Naruto realised he said it out loud. He just accepted somebody's confession. He widened his eyes. TenTen and Hinata's eyes pleadingly stared at Naruto.

"Sorry, but umm" Naruto thought long and hard, "Kurama confessed to me yesterday"

Kurama fell and passed out, and TenTen and Hinata looked confused.

"Oh… ummm, Kurama is a girl from Suna."

TenTen realised the lie. They were out of Suna for almost a week now. Hinata caught on. But Hinata knew how uncomfortable it must be for Naruto. Two people confessing at the same time to him.

Naruto sighed. Kurama was blushing even after fainting. Then he realised something. It was clever and funny.

"Yeah, so the summer festival is coming soon. And whoever has the goofiest kimono wins me!"

Hinata and TenTen nodded. What Naruto didn't tell them was that he would be on a mission with Dragon during the summer festival.

Dragon was thoroughly enjoying this. He snickered when he put up the "contest". Dragon knew that he would be out of the city then with Naruto. So Dragon wiped a tear off his mask, and forced himself to choke his laughter.

Dragon has a reputation for being cold and unmoving. But Dragon was like that on missions, or battle. He personally liked a good show. He smiled. He was gonna like training with Naruto.

Naruto also had a few other things on mind. He remembered back when he was thrown into Team 7, Kakashi's notes for him. Naruto knew he needed a special custom made Taijutsu style tailored to his needs. But thanks to his schedule, he couldn't find time.

TenTen and Naruto practiced. TenTen became more versatile with weapons, and Naruto made more trips to the weapons shop. TenTen started wearing scrolls on her back that held her weapons. She was in love with weapons, some would say she loved them more than Naruto.

Dusk rolled around and Naruto asked if TenTen had her keys. She nodded and walked off happily while looking through the shop trying to find a goofy kimono. She sighed. Naruto knew finding a goofy kimono would be hard, it was a battle of wits AND looks.

Naruto walked to his meeting ground. Sasuke was waiting there, he had a smug grin on his face.

"Whatsup Duck-butt"

"Nothing much dobe, just came back from doing an A rank…"

"Aah, I just did a B-rank that was pushed up to an SS rank"

Sasuke fell.

'He's better than me in luck as well! Wait, what did he do?'

"I don't believe it!"

"Yeah, I was in Suna and stuff. So I beat the Ichibi, trying to save its container. Then my teammates including Kakashi fell for a trap. Then I was stuck all alone trying to protect Suna from 7,000 jounin mis nin. And the other jounin tried to help. But I refused their help. You can ask the Hokage or the Kazekage."

Sasuke fell. And he looked shocked at Naruto. But the one who was really confused was Dragon. He had many more questions and he wanted, no, he _needed_ answers. Dragon shunshined the Hokage tower and knocked curtly on his door.

"COME IN! Aaah, Dragon, what brings you here?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Jounin. 10 years old. You said his rank came from a field promotion. But what did he do that made him Jounin on the field."

"Aaah. So Naruto went to Suna to stop a few criminals who were kidnapping children and using them for experiments. Upon doing so, our information turned out to be partially incorrect, as the group was just a small percent of a MUCH MUCH larger group Naruto called the Otosuchi. Naruto destroyed the hidden facility. So the Otosuchi came with a force of 7,000 men, to conquer and burn Suna to the ground. Naruto talked to the Kazekage, claiming that his actions led up to the invasion, so he will stop it, no one else. The Kazekage accepted since it was not his duty to protect Naruto, a Konoha Shinobi. So Naruto stood valiantly in front of the enemy. And within minutes, killed them all. That itself is a task many of our jounin can't do."

"What jutsu did he use?"

"You will learn Dragon. But all I can tell you is that it is not a ninjutsu. It falls into another category of warfare."

"Taijutsu?"

"No, nuijutsu."

"Nui-jutsu"

"Yes."

"Hokage-Sama, isn't weird that he managed to kill so many with little resistance?"

"The Kazekage thought the same, so he captured a few deserters, and they claimed, 'he was so small, and agile. Before we could even bring our hands up in defence, he had killed hundreds in a row.' Hence, his technique, along with his size and agility is a killing combo. Quite literally!"

"Thank you Hokage-Sama!"

"Anytime Dragon,"

Dragon walked out the door. Naruto became less and less of a mystery, yet the questions grew. Dragon felt his respect for the blonde rise a lot. He wanted answers, err, more answers, than ever before. So he decided to pay Suna a visit. He flashed through hand signs.

"**Travelers Shunshin!"**

Dragon was now in front of Suna's wall. He was also tired. It was simple in theory. You turn yourself into chakra, and move yourself over large distances. But it is hard to maintain focus. And if you remake your body incorrectly, you might be stuck like that for the rest of your life.

Dragon pulled out a seal. He opened it and Chakra flooded his system. Dragon got up and moved to the gates. The chunin knew him from multiple missions, and let him pass. But as he went through the gates, he saw 15 statues of Naruto, standing proud, protecting Suna's borders.

He went straight for Hokage's tower.

He had a nice long chat with the Kazekage who confirmed all of this, as he himself saw the battle near halfway.

Dragon thanked Kazekage, who thanked him back. He teleported back to Konoha. He got a lot more answers, but nothing about his technique, as the Kazekage, also let him down. He said that "If I tell you, then you might spread it, and it might inadvertently cause the destruction of the world we know. So even I can't tell you. Only Naruto can tell.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Anko walked into the clearing, she had her hands on her waist. Naruto knew that pose. It was Bootcamp time. And Anko's bootcamp was much different.

"You see my young pupils. Naruto won against me. But I have experience, you do not Naruto."

Sasuke stared at the blonde beside him.

'He beat sensei?!'

"So, to even out the odds, Sasuke and I are going to capture the flag against you Naruto. Since as a jounin, many missions you will receive are going to be dangerous retrieval and stealth missions. So, we will hold the flag."\

"What do you mean 'As a Jounin' sensei?"

"Well, you see… Naruto is a jounin now…"

Sasuke felt rage bubble up inside him. He was an Uchiha. The Uchiha. A poor boy from a forgotten clan overtook him?

"I Sasuke Uchiha, command you as an Uchiha, to give me your rank!"

"Ummm, why?"

"I'm an Uchiha, your rank belongs to people like me. You probably bluffed your way to that rank!"

"But if I give you my rank, then won't you be bluffing your way to the rank along with me? Which also makes you my equivalent, hence, the rank stays with me since I got it first. Plus, I did not bluff my way. Dragon can prove it!"

Anko's eyes widened, 'THE DRAGON? The one man who was in the ANBU longest, yet is the only one with a perfect mission rate. The man whose skills are kage level! Naruto knows him?!'

Sasuke growled deeply, he was humiliated. But it was true. If he took his rank. That made him not only jealous, but jealous scum.

Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder.

"I think you can get it too! Just practice some more, and you'll be up the chain in no time! I believe in you Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled, Naruto wasn't that bad. Sasuke felt motivated, Uchiha style.

"Hmph"

Sasuke ran over Anko, who placed a twig with the kanji for a snake (ヘビ) drawn on it. Anko knows his brain condition, and only when he gets serious, does he get strong. And anko wanted to fully test out his limits. So she went straight into high gear. A shower of exploding kunai rain over Naruto. In a flash, his swords were out. And they were swinging faster than the eye could see. As he deflected, he tried to redirect the kunai, not block it, otherwise the bomb would fall beside him, and that wasn't any good. Suddenly, the trees started to explode.

Naruto then looked around for Sasuke. He smiled. Sasuke was gone. And Anko had a shadow clone put a few protection seals around the flag. Naruto was quick and rushed forward. Anko braced herself.

'Fast'

Naruto chopped off Anko's arm, who was blocking. He knew he could heal her back. But thanks to sudden and intense pain, the clone poofed, and the seal exploded, launching the flag in the air. Sasuke was ready, and substituted himself with the flag. Naruto saw Sasuke flying in the air and smirked.

Naruto didn't run after Sasuke, but he ran at Sasuke's old position. Flaring his chakra out, he saw a series of well made traps. But Naruto dodged them. He got the flag, but now, he had to bring it back.

Anko calmed herself down. This wasn't the first time in her training where she had appendages cut off. But after training, Naruto would somehow heal it back. Anko never really knew when or where he learnt a Medical jutsu of that caliber, but she was happy he did.

She took a nice deep breath and calmed herself. She really hated how easy it was for Naruto. Naruto started running back to his zone, and Anko substituted herself with the flag as a last measure. But she ended up face to face with Naruto. Naruto blushed intensely, and let go. He stepped back a few, and Anko pouted.

"Enjoying yourself I see."

Naruto blushed more. Anko laughed. Naruto then cut off Anko's other arm in retaliation. She winced. The pain from her one arm kinda numb out the pain from another. She really started to look in pain though. Anko then knew she was useless. So she sat back down. A shadow clone poofed up and healed Anko. She got her hands back, and she sighed. Naruto then walked back to the flag. But Sasuke was waiting.

He threw a kunai, and Naruto deflected. But the kunai was there just to move his sword away from his body, as a large fireball came his way.

"Aah, so you fully mastered the fireball. No hand signs and stuff."

"Yeah!"

But in the conversation Sasuke realised that the fireball disappeared. Naruto smirked. It didn't disappear. Naruto dissipated it. Naruto shot some water chakra at the fireball, and since the chakra was in a very special form, it wasn't water, but the chakra that is created before it turns into water.

There are three stages to elemental jutsu. The chakra stage, the semi elemental stage, and the elemental stage. Since he shot semi elemental chakra at the fireball, the fireball didn't hiss, it just converted to chakra.

Naruto smiled. 'Game over'

"**Defense Fury Jutsu!"**

Naruto was coated in his chakra armour. He couldn't be hurt now. Only a large sum of chakra in a single point could pierce it, but the chakra would have dissipated. Or a S Rank fatal attack.

Naruto walked to his Zone, and placed the flag down. Piece of cake.

Anko then had a brilliant idea.

"Naruto, ditch training tomorrow, we're gonna play a massive game of Capture the flag"

"Ummm?"

"Just met up with me at 2:00 PM tomorrow. I'll be waiting at Training ground 7."

"H-Hai"

Anko left, Sasuke walked back home. Naruto sighed. He wasn't exhausted today. SO he called the Dragon, who jumped down. He wanted a challenge, and Naruto was pretty sure he was gonna get one. Anbu wasn't a joke.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Anko summoned all the jounin (except Naruto) to the jounin lounge that was in the room beside the Hokage's office.

Kurenai showed up with Asuma. Kakashi was already there. Maito Gai jumped through the open window. While doing handstand pushups. Anko explained her plan. A large game of Capture the Flag.

"As some of you may have heard. A 10 year old by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, has been given a field promotion to Jounin."

Maito Gai looked shocked, but remembered his previous encounter with Naruto. He was less surprised at the news.

Asuma dropped his cigarette from his mouth, and he NEVER dropped his cigarette. Kurenai looked baffled. And then again, Kakashi already knew.

"So, like we all had one, we will play a game to test our new Jounin's skill!"

They all looked at Anko like she was crazy.

"Us against a 10 year old? Isn't that overkill?" said Kurenai.

Anko facepalmed, she had no idea how hardly she was gonna be pressured tomorrow.

"Ummm no," Kakashi replied.

"Anyway, we will play Capture the Flag. Naruto will start at the gate. He will have to go through the village and us. The Flag will be on the top of Minato's Stone head. He will then have to stay there for 10 minutes. And go back with the flag. As we are playing this. Try to learn Naruto's skill set, and find a way to beat it. So, let's think about tactics. Also, just to give you a description about our enemy, He beat up 7,000 mis nin jounin, by himself, and beat me countless times in spars. He also made the pinnacle of clones techniques."

Kurenai suddenly felt outmatched, even if she had the strongest of the jounin force with her. Making the pinnacle of Cloning techniques wasn't a joke. And 7,000 jounin couldn't kill him. She shivered at the sight of seeing a 10 year standing alone, on a mountain of corpses.

Kakashi felt the urge to give up, and Maito was already sweating trying to find ways to beat Naruto. Asuma, stopped smoking while he was thinking. And that he never did.

Then, a knock on the door came. Anko opened it. She saw Ibiki and the Hokage standing in front of her.

"I want in on your little game."

Anko smiled. The tables just turned in their favor.

"So do I." said Ibiki after.

"The more the merrier"

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Naruto was on his back panting, and Dragon was also heavily breathing. But Was missing an arm and a leg, along with several injuries. But Dragon only had a little bit of dust on his clothes. Dragon knew better than to keep his distance. But his taijutsu was faster than Naruto could imply his secret technique.

Dragon was impressed. A 10 year old was able to keep up with him. Not entirely, but better than some of his enemies. And he only considered the strong ones as his enemies.

Naruto coughed up blood. He panted.

"I give up"

"Good, a few more minutes, and you will die of blood loss. Heal yourself. I'll treat you to Ramen after."

Naruto was in Dragon's face faster than he could react, and that was saying something. That too with only one leg.

Naruto healed himself, pulled out a spare change of clothes, and put up a distortion jutsu around him, he changed. In a flash, he was ready to go.

"Naruto, I will be training you after a week. You will be away from Konoha for two years. The plan was 1 year, but I can keep you for longer. Now then, that being said, say your goodbyes especially to the panda eyed female at your residence. She will miss you a lot. And then of course, we will be traveling shinobi. Leave your hitai-ate at home."

"Yeah Yeah,"

"And with that, Let's Enjoy!"

Naruto was shocked at the sudden change of expression. He wasn't that bad after all.

"YEAH!"

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Kurenai and Asuma had been assigned to watch Naruto. And as they reached, they saw Naruto without a leg and an arm. They went to save him. Until Dragon started speaking, and in a flash Naruto was in front of Dragon, healing his appendages back.

'HE CAN REGROW LIMB AND HEAL WOUNDS INSTANTANEOUSLY!?'

Asuma and Kurenai stared in shock at Naruto. They didn't know who the Anbu was, but they still had their senses up. As the Anbu turned, they saw a dragon wrapped around his mask.

'He is getting trained from _the _Dragon?'

Kurenai went to report this. Asuma stayed and followed them

As Anko heard the news, she sighed, she had feared that too, ever since Naruto started talking about Dragon like he was a friend.

She sighed, and Kakashi dropped his book. His hands were shaking.

"Are you okay Kakashi?" asked Kurenai.

"D-D-Dragon?"

"Yes…" said Kurenai dejectedly.

"He trained Naruto?"

"Yes…"

"We are all screwed."

Hiruzen sighed and stared at the ceiling. He wondered if he could beat Naruto. His Life force technique was very strong. Plus, he could use it, if he was indirectly using a weapon. If Hiruzen was holding his staff, then Naruto could suck his Life force using the staff as a gateway. He could probably kill Menma too while he was at it. Taijutsu became out of the spectrum, and weapons were already disqualified. He was too good with swords.

Ninjutsu was gone, Naruto knew how to dispel elemental attacks, and Genjutsu was easily shattered by the large amount of a jinchuriki Chakra disrupting the move. Ranged attacks were a hassle, but Naruto probably had something against those too.

He realised that Naruto was almost designed to nullify the jounin's skills.

Hiruzen sighed, now that he took part against Naruto, he regretted making Naruto a jounin. He was just so proud of the little boy he couldn't help it. But it was true, he was very very well fit to hold the jonin rank.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOL (the next day 2:00 PM)**

Anko explained the game to Naruto. And Naruto grunted, like it was all the same. Anko snickered, they spent all night designing a plan.

The game started and the close range specialists, Gai and Kakashi went ahead and placed traps. Kurenai would then put a genjutsu over them. Then Hiruzen and Kakshi would use their summons to scavenge the area. Anko and Asuma and Ibiki would put a heavy protection seal on the flag. Asuma then would go out and hunt Naruto down. As he found him, he would shoot up a flare, and Kakashi would meet him. While the 2 made shadow clones to find out where the other Naruto's are. Ibiki was a long range ninjutsu user, so he would assist from back. And Anko would stay protecting the flag. Kurenai would be an assistant role and her job was to just go where the battle was hardest.

This all went to ruin, as 100 true Bunshin swarmed out of Naruto's zone.

Anko shouted, "Everyone get back, screw the plan. We have permission from the hokage to go all out."

Gai unlocked his 5th gate. Kakashi pulled out his sharingan. Asuma pulled out his wind daggers. Anko sweatdropped, maybe not that all out. Naruto was in the back. He was using a Sonar jutsu that Kakashi told him during his training, to find out the location of the traps. THe sonar jutsu was powerful enough to dispel the genjutsu around the trap. And so, Naruto grinned. With his new knowledge, he created 200 bunshin. To bystanders, this was crazy, they thought the beast had one rogue, but the hokage had said this was gonna happen.

Naruto put N300 in his spot, and blended in with his horde.

To Anko, this was hell. Naruto almost never used his True Bunshin during training. And even then, at most 1 or 2. Anko looked at her arms. 'Farewell, for now'.

Naruto then dropped down to his fours, and then beast-ran along the rooftops. He saw Gai heading for his batch of clones.

N34 motioned Naruto to leave, "We got this,"

"Okay, try not to die, cause you leave a corpse…"

N34 laughed at his humor, the True Bunshin had come to terms with their seal and how they were humans under Naruto's thumb.

N176, who also with them, sped up to meet Gai. THey both grinned at each other, and before he could start his Youthful speech, N176 ran and plunged and kicked him on the chest. Gai was shot back, and he ran forward, almost like a shunshin with the powers of the 5th gate.

N176 was launched back by a ferocious kick, only to be grabbed by N34, who used the momentum to spin on his heel, shooting N176 back to Gai. Gai was surprised by his actions. He had to use that someday. N176 got his bearing back and prepped a jutsu.

Then 5 more N176s were beside him, and they came to meet Gai. Gai thought of them as shadow clones, and kicked them to their death. But they were exploding shadow clones, and Gai was shot back like a ragdoll. N176 told N34 to stay back. Gai got up and flashed a smile.

"YOUR YOUTHFUL STRATEGY WAS VERY POWERFUL! I AM HAPPY THAT IT WAS ME WHO WENT AGAINST IT!"

"THANK YOU YOUTHFUL GAI SENSEI!"

"NARUTO"

"GAI"

And just before Gai could say Naruto again, Kakashi came and roundhoused Gai followed by a karate chop. Losing was much less important than making Naruto a mini Gai.

Gai was out of the game. The clones were coming in fast. And Naruto was amongst them. There was a rule that said that Naruto had to be the one to grab the flag, not one of his clones. So the clones stayed back, and fought Anko, who had already lost her arms, Kurenai, who lost half her life force, and Asuma, who couldn't use Fuuton Chakra anymore.

Ibiki was heavily pressured. He and Asuma were facing at least 100 killing 10 year olds. N65 came out and lashed at them, who Ibiki shot with a chakra arrow. Naruto simply dispersed the chakra and took it in. Then he was battling a taijutsu battle with Asuma.

Asuma made the mistake of blocking a punch, and suddenly Asuma was on the floor coughing and squirming. Naruto did the courtesy of putting a pain suppressor on Asuma. But he couldn't move, despite how much chakra he used. Ibiki was the last stand.

Then suddenly, a staff member hit Ibiki's shoulder.

"Fear not, the Hokage is here."

Ibiki felt a volcano of confidence erupt within him. There he was. A top Minato's stone head. Him and the Hokage. As 100 Narutos surrounded him. It was like the calm before the storm. Once all the Naruto's come at the same time, it is game over.

N65 made his next move. "**Defence fury Jutsu!**"

As the blue coat enhanced his skills, Naruto shot forward. Then Hiruzen's Staff turned into Menma, who punched Naruto. Menma's hand broke through the defence, much to both their astonishment, but Naruto was happier about it.

Naruto grabbed Menma's hand, and sucked enough of his life force to make him poof away. But right before he did, he put his life force back.

HIruzen was at a loss of summons. He almost knew that was coming.

"Ibiki, I am prepping a finisher jutsu, protect me till then!"

Ibiki was scared. Naruto (N65) just defeated the hokage's summon, with almost complete ease. HIruzen was prepping a wide area jutsu. And right now, he was in charge of Protecting Hiruzen against attacks. N65 ran at him. Ibiki couldn't attack, nor could he block. He can't even take hits. And if multiple Naruto's took him on, he was a goner.

Ibiki grinned.

'This was a saturday job'.

Ibiki ran right at Naruto, launching several chakra arrows and then sweeping N65 while he was not looking. But N65 jumped, rotated 180 degrees sideways (Head is down) and grabbed Ibiki's sweeping leg. Ibiki knew what was coming, pain then paralyzation. But then, N65 smiled. Much to Ibiki's astonishment, he was thrown off the Hokage monument. And was mid air for a full 20 seconds before he fell hard.

Hiruzen smiled. Everybody was out of his way.

"**Ancient Konoha Style: Shogun Warfare!**"

Naruto (N65) smiled.

"**Ancient Konoha Style: Shogun Warfare!**"

This was Naruto's first time in battle with this jutsu, but he was sure it was fine. Hiruzen sighed, 'So he also knows my Trump Jutsu, well, why am I not surprised by this? Did I in some corner of my mind expect this? Ahh well, this isn't gonna go well.'

N65 jumped forward, and he punched, only for Hiruzen to duck and shoot a fireball directly above him. N65 released his semi-elemental Water chakra at the fireball only to see a punch come up from behind it. Naruto caught his arm and flinged Hiruzen over his shoulder.

HIruzen wasn't scattered, perks of the jutsu. Naruto prepped a few hand seals, "Demonic Winds!"

A large series of strikes were coming the Hiruzen way, when Hiruzen dodged all of them. Naruto wasn't surprised, he is the Hokage. But then as the battle was going on, N65 developed a plan. He was gonna lead the Hokage away. And then a clone can hit him from behind, and Naruto takes the flag.

It went perfectly. All of Naruto's clones were gone, and only Naruto stood. Flag in his hand. Naruto then created a clone. Who ran and jumped. Naruto threw the flag to N1 who kicked it with all his force. Then N1 launched Naruto behind it. Naruto was flying in the air and landed a few centimeters in front of his Zone. Naruto walked in and threw it down.

Naruto Created 5 more clones and they healed everybody.

Naruto won.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Kakashi had to go on a mission with Anko. There was a large disturbance in the area and those two were the only Jounin (Naruto is a jounin in training) available.

Naruto had some free time, so he called out to Dragon, who dropped down from his hiding spot. Naruto found it cool that he had an ANBU at his beck and call, but kinda creepy and weird too. Naruto walked over to Dragon, who waved at Naruto.

"Ne Dragon, I have a bunch of free time… so I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Sure Naruto! PLease tell me it's like a super cool jutsu that blows up buildings and stuff, or a Naruto clone that's like a super buff and has superhuman strength"

Naruto sweatdropped, Dragon isn't exactly like the others.

"No, but they all are good ideas! But I was wondering, I need a custom fit Taijutsu. None of the styles I know are good for my technique."

"Aaah. Okay let's brainstorm. We need to find your strong points, and your weak points. The taijutsu stance will have to bring out your strong points, are cover up your weak points."

"YEAH!"

"Okay… you can take a few hits, and you sure are flexible. You have quite the punch, and your subtle hit style suits you well. Your Dragon whip style doesn't give you as much Punch as you want, and the subtle hit style is hard to use. So, let's follow the taijutsu creation flow chart."

"Okay!"

"Stand straight." Naruto stood straight. "Now. fall limp."

Naruto fell limp. Naruto's legs came in a crouched position. His left arm in front of his Right arm. He was leaning forward just slightly.

"Now, don't straighten yourself, but maintain a cleaner form of that position."

Naruto Bent his legs, right leg in front of his left in a low crouch. HIs torso was forward at a 40 degree angle. His right arm was bent into a right angle behind him, and his left arm was in front of Naruto like a halfway push.

"There, that's the base stance. Now, let's spar and we can adjust things a little to fully fit the form."

Naruto rushed at Dragon, his speed was heavily increased and Dragon got a fist to the face. Dragon was expecting that, but not as much. Dragon got up. He remembered something.

"Naruto, pull out your swords,"

Naruto complied and the stance suddenly felt very weak.

"Ugh, let's do the stand and fall thing again."

The day flew as Naruto made a new style. His legs were in the same position. Right in front of left, and his torso was forward at a 30 degree angle. His left arm was forward and it was dropped. But his right arm was behind him, and raised, resembling a sideways scorpion tail.

Dragon felt like Naruto was improving at a rate faster than normal. And Dragon's normal was an average jounin Exceptional.

Dragon then sparred on more time. Naruto was really fond of a low stance, his legs could handle the burden, and the speed. Dragon could have sworn that if Naruto went in a random direction suddenly changing hsi course, it would look like he was being flinged by nothing. If the boy went any faster he might just break the speed of sound.

Dragon ducked a strike to get kneed in the face, he cursed the subtle hit style. Naruto smiled. He was landing more and more hits every practice. Dragon tumbled back. He rushed at Naruto again.

Naruto blocked a punch with the flat part of his sword and kicked Dragon. Dragon backflipped, and then launched himself at Naruto. Naruto crouch sweeped whie extending his swords out to increase his wingspan. Dragon winced as Naruto sliced a part of his foot. The two stared at each other. Dragon sighed. "Naruto, lets stop, I want to show you something."

A kunai whistled from Dragon and landed at Naruto's feet. It was not an ordinary Kunai. The blade had three prongs, and there was a seal on the handle. In a flash, Dragon was where the kunai was.

"Space time Ninjutsu, your father's greatest technique. It would be helpful to you to learn it."

Naruto stood there. He looked like he just came back from the candy store. Naruto was practically drooling.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Naruto went home to TenTen. Who was greeted by his flying hug which he grew to love and enjoy. Naruto found it nice to know that he was liked and loved and wanted.

Naruto pulled TenTen off of him. He smiled at TenTen's recovery. She grew more muscle, and she had gotten used to the world. She already fit in perfectly with Team 7, and was growing to like her teammates.

"TenTen, I have to tell you something." Naruto sounded grim, and almost sorry.

"What is it?"

Naruto looked in TenTen's concerned eyes. He hated the news he had to give her.

"I'm leaving Konoha,"

TenTen's eyes widened as tears swelled at the bottom of her eyes. She tried to open her mouth to ask why, but her throat had a lump too big to breathe through.

"I'm going with Dragon, an ANBU, for 2 years to train. I will come back, hopefully better than before."

"P-Please… Don't Go! I can't stay here, it'll be boring and I don't have friends. Who will take care of me?"

"The Hokage will send you payments, and missions will pay you well. You can live by yourself… please TenTen, don't try to make this harder than it has to be…"

TenTen started to shed tears. Naruto moved closer to her, but he was pushed away.

"Y-you, betrayed me? You, the one person I still have in my life?! WHY?"

"I don't want to go to TenTen… it's for your and mine safety. I can't be seen with people close to me, Orochimaru will hunt you down."

"That's all I am to you?" TenTen's voice was hushed and solemn. "I'm just a weakness? A liability? Leverage? Naruto I thought you were better than that. I thought you cared for people, but it's all just a farce."

"I didn't mean it like-"

"You aren't my friend!"

"TenT-"

"YOU'RE JUST A DEMON!" TenTen was sobbing, but even she didn't know that she had crossed a very big line.

Naruto was shocked. She called him a demon. Naruto felt his emotions grab and claw at his rational brain. Naruto lost it.

"I'm a Demon?"

"YES!"

"Have you ever seen a demon? Have you ever seen one up close? Have you ever seen one with blood on their hands, fangs baring and piercing their own lips, and immense aura suffocating those around him? Have you? HAVE YOU?"

TenTen's tears stopped shedding. She felt something bad coming her way.

Dragon was heading back. He had told Naruto to tell TenTen about his 2 year trip, and he hoped nothing would go bad. He heard a big explosion and ran to the source. Naruto was standing in front of a sobbing TenTen. His chakra flared out so powerfully, Naruto blasted half of his apartment, leaving ruins in his wake.

"**Are you happy now TenTen? See you were right! I am a demon!"**

Naruto blasted a table out of the large hole in his wall, or lack thereof. He started chucking things out of his home. He broke things and he threw.

"**I am a demon. Look here, sofa? No, no sofa. Demons are evil right? Evil and dark and cruel and corrupt and scum right? TELL ME! I AM A DEMON RIGHT? TELL ME! CALL ME TRASH AND SCUM. YOU HATE ME YET?"**

TenTen looked at the mess around her. Then at Naruto. She was having a hard time breathing, the aura so overpowering. She felt bad. Had she caused him that much harm? Was it really that bad to call him a demon? She wanted to say sorry, She tried, but she couldn't. She couldn't breathe.

TenTen wobbled up and tried to touch Naruto. But he moved away. Naruto never moved away from her yet. Naruto grunted and then scoffed. He jumped out of the hole, laughing like a maniac.

"AHAHAHAHAHA, I guess they were right all along! I am a demon!"

Dragon knew the boy had a dark past, he filled up on his research. But it never occurred to him that just the one word "Demon" was such a trigger. Dragon looked at TenTen, she looked sorry for what she said. She sobbed uncontrollably even more.

Dragon jumped from his spot, and ran after Naruto. He found him playing with a kunai in the middle of training ground 44. Dragon walked to him and sat down.

"What do you want, come here to pity me?"

Dragon sighed, the last thing he needed was a broody kid travelling with him for 2 years.

"Come on, get up. I'll treat you to ramen."

"Not interested."

Dragon didn't know anything else that Naruto liked except Ramen. Dragon tried to rack his brain. He did the only thing that could stir him. Dragon got up and kicked Naruto in the ribs. Causing him to skid across the place, spine hitting a tree.

Dragon thought he could take him. His body tensing up in expectation of a battle. But Naruto stayed there. Naruto chuckled. Then he laughed, not his joyful laugh, but an evil laugh, cruel laugh. Naruto looked up at Dragon. And Dragon saw a black cornea, and red Iris. Naruto got up.

"Im Baaaack"

Dragon knew this was bad. Something triggered a reaction in Naruto. This one felt more dangerous, more sinister.

In a flash, Naruto, or rather, Oturan, backwards Naruto, came in front of Dragon, and Dragon dodged. Had he not, his heart would have been pierced.

Naruto walked, tip of his sword grinding against the floor. Naruto raised his blade and brought it down. It swished and created a boom in the air. The blade just cut the air faster than it could move away.

Dragon moved to his stance. He blinked, and a rinnegan appeared in his eyes.

Naruto widened his eyes and chuckled. "You are full of surprises aren't you. Well, you and your eyes, they just keep getting better."

But much to his astonishment, Naruto moved faster than he could see. Dragon dodged a series of strikes and kicks. Then suddenly a hand grabbed Dragon's back.

"Remember this technique?"

Dragon knew his life was about to end. To think, he would die by the hands of a ten year old in his home country. The country he protected for almost 20 years nonstop.

"NOOOOOO" Naruto said in pain.

Dragon turned around, and saw one eye red and one eye blue, like he was fighting his evil. Naruto created a true clone. And then N1 knew what to do. N1 grabbed Naruto's evil hand and pulled it off Dragon.

Dragon watched in astonishment, he never encountered anything like this. Naruto forced him to stop himself. Naruto gulped, and he knocked himself out.

Naruto found himself in front of Kurama's cage. But Kurama was not to be seen.

Naruto found his evil self lurking. In front of him.

"What do you want?"

"Full control."

"Why?"

"I make you stronger. Negative experiences fuel me, strengthen me. Positive experiences strengthen you. And we both know that we have had much more negative experiences than good. Embrace Me! You will be imbued with power!"

"Why would I want power?"

Oturan looked at Naruto like he was mad.

"I AM YOU! I KNOW YOU CRAVE POWER!"

"You aren't me, you are Evil. You crave power, not me. You wish for pain and destruction, not me. We are different people sharing a body."

"WE ARE TWO HALFS OF A SOUL!"

"But that doesn't make us the same."

Oturan growled, he ran at Naruto, and he stabbed him. Naruto winced, but he didn't care, he wouldn't mind if he died right here. Then, he heard a few voices.

"Naruto!" said Hinata.

"Naruto!" said Kakashi.

"Naruto!" said Dragon.

"Naruto!" said Hiruzen.

"Naruto…" said Shikamaru.

They all shouted to him. Naruto turned around, and he saw them all there, smiling at him. He didn't know how he knew Dragon was smiling, but he knew. He felt his resolve to live grow and harden. He smiled back at them.

Naruto flashed back to Oturan, who was stabbing him many times over.

Naruto ruffled Oturan's hair.

Oturan looked confused and angry as he saw Naruto smiling. Oturan Screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM! WHY DO YOU NOT HATE KONOHA? WHY DO YOU NOT HATE THE WORLD?"

"I have friends, and they are my sole solitude. I live on because they do. I fight because they do. I survive, so that I see that they can."

Oturan cried like a little boy, despite the fact that he is still only 10. Naruto hugged Oturan, it was the only thing he knew that consoled someone.

Oturan started to dissipate. He looked at Naruto, his eyes blue and true. They smiled at each other, and Oturan mouthed the words, "Thank you Naruto," then his ashes were swept away by a wind that wasn't there.

Kurama appeared again, in human form.

"You did it Naru-kun! You cleansed your mind and soul from hatred!"

"Thank you Kuru-chan"

Kuru-chan blushed at her name and went into fox form.

Naruto realised that he had a friend inside him too. Kurama would always be there for him, at least he hoped.

"Thank you Kuru-chan…" Naruto said one more time as he woke up in a hospital ward. Dragon, Hinata, Hiruzen, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and even TenTen, who Naruto frowned at. He hadn't forgiven her, not yet.

TenTen was happy that Naruto was awake. She teared up. Naruto looked at each of the people around him. But when he was going to look at TenTen, he looked at her eyes, a frown on his face. She teared up and the lump of guilt buried itself in her throat even more.

"Oh my god, you're alive! Don't leave us like that ever again Naruto…" Hinata said, she too had a few tears swelling in her eyes.

"What… happened…?"

"You were doing fine, and the nurse said your will to live was strong, otherwise the chop you delivered yourself would have closed off your jugular, and it would have been an instant death. They pushed a tube inside your mouth, while healing your neck. They reshaped the breathing hole, so no worries now. But suddenly, during the operation, you fell dead. For a nice 2 minutes. Your death certificate was about to be written too! They gave you electrical discharge and stuff. But you wouldn't wake. The Nurse said that your will to live had gone." said Dragon.

"Maaan, blondes really are troublesome,"

"Naruto…" said TenTen. All eyes went to her. She knew she caused it one way or another. She knew she overreacted, and that she should have been more considerate.

"...I'm sorry. I really am Naruto."

Naruto harbored no hard feelings for TenTen anymore, he conquered his hate. But he knew better than to forgive a person without him/her repenting first.

"It's fine, but I don't think I can call you a friend for sometime."

TenTen gulped, she got what she wanted, but she also got what she hated to see.

She nodded and smiled, she felt her guilt lessen and shrivel. Naruto sighed and looked at the equipment.

"Ummmm, may I just ask. HOW MUCH DOES THIS COST?"

"It's on me,"

"THANK YOU JIJI YOU ARE A LIFESAVER!"

Hiruzen sighed, and he looked at TenTen. She wasn't exactly guilty, but she wasn't innocent. It was a gray zone, one he didn't want.

Dragon motioned Kakashi out with him. TenTen left by her own accord. Hinata left with Shikamaru after TenTen. Hiruzen sat beside Naruto.

"Naruto, we can postpone your training. You need rest."

Naruto smiled and laughed a bit. "Jiji, you know me more than anybody. I'll be up and running by tomorrow, and plus, if I rest too much, I think too much. And nothing good ever happens when I think a lot."

Hiruzen nodded chuckling. Hell, he's seen Naruto thinking, Hiruzen knows that his brain suddenly shorts out and Naruto falls asleep. And if he doesn't then it ends up in a large scale prank.

"NARUTO! WHERE IS HE?" said a voice outside.

After a few moments, Anko burst through the door, heavily breathing.

Anko heard the news much later than the others. And she didn't get much except Naruto got hurt, and rushed here.

"Who did this?"

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Most of it is self inflicted… hehe."

"Naruto went through an evil transformation. Doctors say it might be a side effect of his evolved brain. He held his negative thoughts and feelings in a deep part of his brain. And his subconscious created a separate entity that is the very creation of his negativity. In his rage that was triggered by a few words, he switched personas and became 'Oturan'. Apparently, Oturan was able to kill Dragon, had Naruto not interfered and stopped Oturan in his knocked himself out, but crushed his jugular by accident." Hiruzen clarified Naruto's blunt and very vague description of his situation.

Anko stood there and heard Hiruzen's report. But a few phrases really caught into his mind. What did he mean when he said "Negative thoughts and feelings." Naruto wasn't all sunshine and rainbows after all. But to think, to hold so many dark incentives to create a completely different persona, almost like an identity deficiency disorder.

Anko felt a kind of guilt hit her. She has been training with Naruto for a few months now, but she never even sensed such a dark and evil thing brooding inside him. She felt heavy on her heart. She wouldn't shed tears, she tried not to, she liked the boy even if he has an addiction to cutting her arms off.

She smiled a bit at the last thought. Anko sat beside Naruto, opposite Hiruzen. Naruto felt very uncomfortable being stared at by two adult ninja.

"What's wrong, somebody died today or something?"

The two laughed, Naruto didn't change one bit.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Naruto polished his hitai-ate and kept it safe inside a chest hidden in his residence. Naruto packed very little clothes, and some ration bars. Dragon said to carry only one spare pain of clothes, some kunai and ninja string and shuriken. Dragon also told him that all his stuff should fit in his pockets. Naruto tried his hardest. But then, he grabbed a sheet of paper, drew a seal, and threw his stuff in a seal. Then folded the paper, and it snuggled in his pocket. Naruto zipped his pocket up, he didn't want all his stuff to fall out while he was running.

Naruto walked outside. He was wearing Civilian clothing. And he met Dragon waiting for him. He was in shinobi gear. Naruto gestured to Dragon, and Dragon waved back. Naruto was about to leave, when three people stepped out from the shadows.

"Where ya goin _demon _brat"

"We heard you blew up something, looks like you need some reforming."

"Yeah, stupid demon kids like you need to be hit hard. That's the only way to fix them. Their stupid brains don;t understand lectures."

"Hit them hard over and over again, till their bones break, and blood turns blue."

"Like this?" Naruto interjected, punching a guy, creating a crater in the wall. HIs friends pulled out a kunai and some exploding tags.

Naruto scoffed. He blurred from vision, and appeared behind the two. Naruto grabbed them by the collar, and flipped them both simultaneously over his shoulder.

Dragon looked at his hands, he wasn't sure if he could do that. 'The kid really is strong'

Dragon remembered his incident with Oturan. Dragon had his rinnegan out, yet it was futile, he was about to land the killing blow. Dragon would be dead by now.

Naruto picked the two up again, wrote on a sheet of paper, "Jiji, they assaulted me, you do what you want with them." and threw them both at the same time right through the Hokage's window. Dragon suddenly felt really weak. His muscles seemed like fats when compared to this kid. He just launched two adults at the same time over a half a mile away.

Naruto picked up the last one and threw him after the other 2.

Dragon smiled, he was really gonna have fun travelling with him.

Naruto walked over to Dragon. The gates started to open for the two, and Naruto turned around. No one to see him off huh? Naruto shed a lone tear. He really was lonely, but he realised no one was there to see Dragon off too. 'That makes the two of us.'

Dragon walked out the Gate followed by Naruto. They took a deep breath, and jumped into the trees. Dragon loved the feeling of going on a mission, far from his refuge. His Sanctuary. The thought knowing that if he got into some real trouble, he was gonna have to fight his way out. Dragon loved it.

_All shinobi go through stages in their career. _

_The starting point, where the rush of knowing that you're a ninja is enough to get you pumped up. Then there is the training stage, you get a taste of real combat, and feel the need to grow stronger. Then there is the live or die mission, you fall deep in trouble. Most ninja end there. But those who come back, get cocky. _

_They stop training and feel more than competent. Then there is the awakening, you get sent into a mission where you get your butt handed to you. Then comes the second feverish training stage. And then. Then the last straw mission. Usually a traumatic experience, usually breaks a shinobi's will. Most shinobi retire after the mission. _

_Then the phobia stage. Shinobi have nightmares about war. Seeing a kunai or a child practicing katas scares them. Then, if they get over that. They become vulnerable, prone to join hands with the evil inside them. And then, the enjoyment, if you aren't with the evil side, you love the feeling of death knocking on your doorstep. Nothing gets you more pumped up than missions, not even alcohol or games. _

Dragon was in the last stage. BUt he remembered his sensei's last part of the lecture.

_Finally, there is death. Every shinobi encounters it unless they retire. They become unable to keep up in battle, they slip up and fall. They incorrectly calculate their surroundings. They fall right into death's hands._

Dragon knew it was coming. Every shinobi who lives long enough makes a name for himself. And that name attracts enemies.

Dragon looked at the blonde beside him. 'The boy is already famous for his feats, they are calling him Konoha's Wind. He is bound to get enemies faster than all of us. Kid, I hope you know what you're getting into.'

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY LEFT ALREADY?" said Anko, she knew it was today, but nobody told her when. She punched the wall, and the chunin who broke the news to her winced.

Hinata and Kakashi were at her doorstep soon after.

"You got it late too didn't you?"

"Yeah," said Anko.

They all rushed to TenTen, but Anko held back. Kakshi knew Anko didn't like TenTen much, especially after her last lashing out at Naruto. Kakashi left for TenTen, Hinata and Anko continued to Hiruzen's place.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US NARUTO WAS LEAVING?" screamed Hinata, much against her nature.

"It was so that Naruto left without anybody seeing him off. Naruto would leave Konoha painfully, and he would keep full attention to his training, not wanting to remember this place. I know it's hard on both parties, but it was for the good." Hiruzen said, downtrodden. He had wanted to see Naruto off too.

"Fine," said Anko, she knew the Hokage was right.

Shikamaru and TenTen entered behind Anko. TenTen looked shocked like this happened because of her. Hinata assured it was not.

Naruto ran till night. His legs weren't close to sore, but he felt like he needed to stop. Dragon wanted to run through the night, and Naruto was ready to. But Dragon claimed it to be a joke and that his legs were aching like all hell.

Naruto got down and started rubbing at rocks to create a spark to light up. Dragon then motioned Naruto over.

"Naruto, let me teach you a fire style."

Dragon did a few hand seals, and shouted.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!**"

A little fireball shot into the air.

Naruto tried it. He did the hand seals and shouted.

"**FIre Style: Fireball Jutsu!**"

Naruto's fireball burnt about 30-45 trees in its path. Dragon knew about his insane Chakra, but to survive such an intensity, it had to be super condensed too. About 400 Chakra-watts (1 Chakra-watt is about the chakra needed to make a normal bunshin) per cubic meter. And Naruto's fireball was about 20 Cubic meters in size. He is one powerful bloke. Dragon knew he was a prodigy, so it didn't surprise him he made a master level fireball first try, but still, isn't that a bit _too_ good?

Dragon decided to teach Naruto something from all 5 elements.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon!**" Big water Dragon.

"**Wind Style: Raging Push!**" Big wind blows away people.

"**Earth Style: 1000 Spike Barrage!**" Large dirt spikes hit things a lot.

"**Lightning Style: Electrical DIscharge!**" Mild shock stuns the enemy.

To Dragon's predictions, he mastered each one perfectly. Naruto practiced a bit, destroying much of the trees around their spot in the process. Naruto came back, holding a dead deer. Dragon said that it had died long before, mainly because of age. Naruto sighed, he thought he killed him by accident. They cut the deer open, and washed the meat. Naruto roasted the meat while Dragon cleaned the Kunai he used to skin. Naruto then wandered out into the forest and came back with some herbs. He tied the herbs around the meat as he roasted it.

"Say, how do you know these aren't poisonous?"

"Cause then I would be dead by now. I wandered out in the forest once, and ate a plant, it tasted good, so a few days later I came back to pick some up. Then an old man living out in the woods saw me, and taught me how to cook these up with some meat to add flavor. He also put salt on it, but we don't have that."

Dragon shrugged, he couldn't care less about the background story. He just wanted to know he was safe.

"MAAAAAN, what a bore, say Naruto, wanna go to your Mother's birthplace. Uzushiogakure?"

"REALLY, we can go?!"

"Yeah sure, we aren't bound to a village anymore. Though we are still ninjas of Konoha, and if Konoha faces a level red threat and calls on us, we are forced to go. However to anybody we encounter, we are just travellers."

"OH, LIKE A SECRET IDENTITY BUT REALLY AWESOME AND STUFF. SO WE ARE NINJA BUT WE AREN'T."

"Yeah, I guess it's like that." Dragon yawned. Naruto finished his deer meat. Dragon ate it up.

"MMMMM, Naruto, you are one HELLLLL of a cook! I never knew you could cook so well. Maaaaan, I thought you lived off of instant ramen."

"I usually do, but sometimes I can't buy it, cause the shopkeepers there kick me out. Dumb fatsos." Naruto said. Dragon laughed hard at the last statement.

"I've never heard those two words paired together to portray a shopkeeper my entire life! But it's soooo true."

"I know!" Naruto laughed with Dragon. Naruto smiled, he had a friend who liked his company. Naruto was going to like his next years.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Naruto had been running with Dragon for almost 2 days nonstop.

Dragon had to be replenished by Naruto multiple times. Then the coast line came into view.

Naruto jumped off the beach and wa meeted by a wonderful sight. It was an open plane, a large river, cutting it. A waterfall was in the vicinity. There were hills. And a red bridge went over the river. Naruto layed down on the soft grass. It was leveled and soft.

Wait?

Leveled?

Naruto got up, Dragon smiled.

"Man, you caught on fast eh Naruto. You aren't as dumb as you look. BUt it's fine, I cut it every once in a while. This is my favorite spot to relax after a mission. You should see it at night, that's when the fireflies come out and the water glows bright blue and the moon coats the place in a heavenly shine."

Naruto couldn't wait. He was a fan of calm and chilling places. Naruto layed down. And he saw Dragon look down regretfully at the soil. Naruto learnt how to read body language almost perfectly just to understand Dragon's emotions. Naruto sighed.

"What happened?"

"This place… is where my teammates died. Makasu, and Demo, and… Mikato."

"M-Maka-a-su?"

"Hai."

Naruto asked Dragon, "Was he really short and dark haired and like 5. Did he look like a radiant person."

"No, he wasn't 5 when he met you, he was actually, 14. He saw you in the orphanage. He henged and joined the orphanage to help you. He told me everyday about you. I forgot about you though, when he died. He seemed eager to watch you grow. I'm here partially to fulfill Makasu's dying wish."

"Makasu, wanted to help me? He was 14? A shinobi?"

"Hai." Dragon hoped Naruto didn't feel cheated in some way, if Naruto went berserk, and Oturan showed up, he would die for sure.

"Thank you Makasu…" Naruto smiled. A light smile etched onto his face.

Dragon laid down beside Naruto. They both missed Makasu. "To friends, in the afterlife and here. Eh Naruto?"

"To friends, in the afterlife and here."

Naruto fell asleep. He felt happy. Naruto was over feeling hate or anger. Dragon slept too.

Naruto woke up at Dusk. He saw the water start to shine. And Dragon was running his hand through the water. Naruto got up, and brushed the grass off the backside of his legs. Naruto walked over to Dragon. Naruto saw a fish swimming with the current. And Naruto smiled.

"Dragon, you wouldn't mind if we eat one of these fish for dinner, right?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Naruto waited, and timed a blow perfectly. He grabbed a fish and quickly killed it. He roasted it on the grass.

Dragon and Naruto enjoyed a small meal.

Dragon taught Naruto a few more jutsus.

"**Water Style: Whirling Devastation!**"

"**Earth Style: Entrapment Dome!**"

"**Wind Style: 1000 Blades!**"

"**Lighting Style: Lightning Net!**"

"**Fire Style: Ash Cemetery!**"

Naruto had been doing well picking up Jutsus. Naruto almost mastered everything on his first try. But he never did anything above A-Ranks. Naruto was for sure much more prodigious than Itachi himself.

"Naruto, let me tell you about Minato Namikaze, your father."

"Fa-ther."

"Minato was a smart, cunning, and powerful shinobi. The fastest Shinobi. Some would say that he was the strongest shinobi of his time. His grave is here in Uzushiogakure. He died stopping Kyuubi from killing you. He tried his hardest to survive after the attack. But, he was attacked by a man we call Madara Uchiha. He would have lived if it wasn't for him."

Naruto listened. He pulled out a Hiraishin Kunai, and for a second, he saw Minato smile at him from behind the blade. Naruto smiled back. He ran a finger across the blade, and he felt sadness hit his heart.

"... Naruto, he would have been a great father."

Naruto felt a lone tear run across his cheek. He couldn't describe his emotions.

Dragon and he slept on the grass that day.

The next day, they found the remains of Uzushiokagure. Dragon sighed. He made Naruto follow him. And the buildings were ruined and destroyed. But there was a building which was almost completely untouched. Dragon led Naruto there. Naruto opened a door. And immediately an exploding tag blew up.

Naruto put a chakra shield around his Dragon, which completely saved them. But Naruto kept his shield up, even after the explosion.

A few kunai came his way and Naruto redirected them using Dragon's lessons on redirecting. Dragon smiled seeing Naruto using and implying his new skills already. Dragon wasn't too focused, Naruto could take a few simple attacks.

Naruto sighed after the attack. "**Wind Style: Great Wind!**" (a toned down version of the Raging Push.)

Naruto saw the kuni scattered around him. The door creaked a little bit, and Naruto walked through. He was sure to find something in here. He looked around, and made a mental map of the place. There was an armory, a library, a dojo, and rooms to eat in and sleep in. Naruto saw a refrigerator. And Naruto opened it. He saw some Instant ramen inside, which he frowned at. Who keeps Instant Ramen in a Fridge. So he checked the Expiring Date. It was valid. And Naruto microwaved it.

"Aah, you ate mine" said Dragon. Naruto smiled, nothing he could do now.

Naruto walked into the armory after his Ramen. Naruto saw a box with a few weapons inside.

There was a Tanto and inscribed on the blade was, "Fang of Revolution and Change".

Naruto then saw a Hiraishin, Naruto pulled out his own. Naruto smiled. Using a physical distortion technique which allows him to pass through things like walls and roofs. The Molecules in the body separate ever so slightly, and pass through the tiny spaces between molecules of the object. Naruto grabbed the Tanto, and it changed into a simple knife. As he looked in shock at the shapeshifting sword.

"Hahahaha, it resetted for you!"

Naruto spun to see Dragon smiling.

"R-reset?"

"That sword is a fang, one of the 5 ever crafted in the world. The fang's origins are unknown, but the fang becomes better and stronger as the user uses it. Whilst doing so, the blade shape shifts into the perfect sword for its user. When one reaches the final stage of transformation, it becomes your pawn. And it will gain sentience. Some claim that it will protect their master even after he/she dies. It is a strong weapon, but no one could ever master its abilities."

Naruto smiled. He brought the sword up to his face. He angled it so that his face was seen on the knife.

"Okay, look here, I don't care if you're ancient or sentient or rare or whatever the hell the creepy stalker is saying. I trust you, and when I go into battle with you, expect the same trust from you. All I'm asking is, don't fail me if I don't fail you. To me, you are more than fancy metal, you are my partner in crime. If you are 1 meter long or one inch, I don't care, I'm keeping you with me. You understand?"

The blade let off a majestic shine. And the sword grew to become a tanto. Naruto smiled, "We're gonna be good friends, believe it!"

Dragon smiled. 'He finished phase one, Trust, to fang mastery. Next up, Faith.'

Dragon walked out of the room. Naruto came with him. The tanto strapped to his back. He left his diamond blade swords on a rack. Naruto also took another Hiraishin. Dragon walked into a secret room, and Naruto walked in after him, getting over his shock. Dragon held a seal and slapped it onto a door in front of him. The door opened and Naruto was exposed to a LARGE library, a training area and loads of other things.

"Look around. We're gonna be here for another few months or so."

Naruto walked to a pile of books. He was supposed to live here, Naruto realised. THe corridors and rooms and kitchen and books, were all his inheritance. Naruto opened a book and read.

"Uzumaki Style: Golden Chains"

Naruto flipped the pages and read through techniques, trying them out, and mastering them, while failing at others. Naruto could live here. He didin;t need Konoha, that pile of stinking trash. Why would he need them?

Naruto shaked his head. He was Konoha ninja, he would fight for Konoha till the end.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL (6 months Later)**

Naruto trained almost day and night with Dragon, sparring, technique, theory, tactics, metal battle, reaction, reflex, exercise and many more. Naruto was almost on par with Dragon, but then again, Dragon still had 3 alternate forms, where if Naruto were to go up against, he was dead meat.

Naruto had been training at day, and when he would sleep, he would create true bunshin, and they would reconstruct Uzushiogakure. Naruto was trying his all to become better.

Dragon and Naruto left Uzushiogakure. Of course there were around 1,000 true bunshin still there, working to rebuild Uzushiogakure.

Naruto is heavily Improved. His ninjutsu is 70% Uzumaki style, and 29% Dragon's jutsus. 1% was what he already learnt.

Naruto's fuinjutsu was almost Sannin level, he could draw complex seals quickly in the middle of battle. His Taijutsu incorporated redirection, and Uzumaki Styles. Naruto learnt a vast array of Genjutsu, he wasn't particularly the best.

Sure he had near perfect Chakra control, but Genjutsu just wasn't designed to mesh with his brain.

Naruto waved at Uzushiogakure. It was almost rebuilt to how it was, but Naruto would make it better. He grabbed his tanto by the handle, he unsheathed the blade, and let it see Uzushiogakure one last time for a long time.

As N1-1000 waved to Naruto and Dragon, they left on a journey where the path leads them.

That path was to Suna. Naruto travelled for a few days. And they saw the big giant wall. Dragon had seen the Naruto statues already, but this was first for Naruto. It was pretty impressive to have a statue of you atop a Hidden Village in which you weren't loyal to. Naruto found it awesome, but he didn't know just how impressive of a feat it is. They walked up to the Chunin, it was a new Chunin.

"What is your name?"

Dragon pointed to his mask, and Naruto pointed at his statue. The chunin almost fell in shock.

"Y-You are N-Naruto U-Uzumaki. Konoha's Wind? Y-You are here?"

Naruto smiled, he didn't remember this guy on duty during his stay.

"You new here?"

"H-Hai!"

"Okay! Then keep this fact with you! Suna and Konoha are allies. I also have a friend here who calls himself Gaara. Is it too much to ask to see a friend while passing by?"

"N-No"

"Then there you have it!"

Dragon smiled. Naruto had a way with words.

"G-Gaara?"

The air went solemn, as Naruto pulled the Chunin in a genjutsu.

"If you ever lay trash talk, lay a finger, or see someone lay a finger on Gaara but ignore it. I'm coming for your head."

Chunin knew not to mess with prodigy like that.

"Yes."

Naruto pulled the genjutsu off of him. The chunin seemed shaken up, and Naruto was still smiling like always.

"Well, are you gonna let us in?"

"Yes." The chunin said as he motioned the people above to open the gates. As he did, Naruto flared his Kurama Chakra.

Immediately Shukaku's chakra flared out too. "He knows," Naruto said, a smirk on his face. The chunin was scared even more. But Dragon patted his shoulder, and the chunin calmed.

'The world's most legendary ANBU officer and Konoha's Wind is here, we are in good hands.'

As the travelling duo entered Suna. The Kazekage intercepted their path.

"Aaaah, Dragon himself, and the Legendary Konoha's Wind, what a surprise!"

"Well, we aren't from Konoha anymore. Hell we aren't even shinobi. If you ask Jiji about us, he won't deny our existence, but he will deny our rank as shinobi. And our shinobi forms have already been destroyed. And our citizenship in Konoha has been, ummmm, voided, for the time being."

"Aaah. The nicest form of exile. What did you do?"

"Ummm, I had to train." Naruto smiled, he knew he shouldn;t much information. So he made a statement that could be interpreted multiple ways. He learnt a lot from Dragon's speech lessons.

"Yes, of course. Anyways, you are citizens of unknown origin, which means, you will be kept under surveillance, while under the protection of our shinobi. Since you are from 'Konoha' still, but hurt in any way, it will be a bad sign for us. ANYWAYS, enjoy!"

Naruto smiled. He batted his eye to the left, and grabbed a kunai, millimeters before it pierced his iris. The kunai crumbled and blew out of his hand, and went back to a red haired boy.

They both glared at each other, and then a smile flashed onto their faces.

"You've gotten stronger, Sand kid."

"Same to you, Blonde Devil."

"So, you've got a team now huh."

"Yes, Team 7 of Sand."

"HEY, I was part of Team 7 in Konoha!"

"Was?"

"Yeah, reasons are a bit complicated for my brain to keep up."

'Blunt lie!' chided Dragon in his mind.

"Yes of course, I shouldn't pry into a personal business. After all, where's your head band?"

"I'm not a shinobi."

"Not a SHINOBI?"

"Hell, I'm not even from Konoha anymore!"

"HUH? Wait, you can join Suna then!"

"No, I'm still loyal to Konoha. I haven't been kicked out, nor have I fleed. Details are a secret, but I'm almost like an undercover spy for now."

"Pfff. Now you're not, undercover agents don't say they are undercover." said a Blonde

"You haven't heard of blunt truths then. Am I really undercover. Did I trick you, or did I speak the truth like an idiot. Am I being so blunt and obvious that you are convinced that I'm undercover, or am I saying this just to avoid looking like a fool. Did you figure me out, and have a kunai to my throat. Or do I have mine to yours? Are you making a move? Or am I moving you?"

Dragon chuckled. He sounded like the prodigy Itachi with his multi-layered Genjutsus. You never know what's reality with him.

All eyes were on the Blonde girl as she growled like a wolf.

Then a kid remarked. "And you say your head can't keep up with the details!"

"SHHH Kankuro, he doesn't want to tell us, that's fine." said Gaara.

"Aaah no it's fine, I liked the joke. We're surely gonna get along well!"

"Haha, I like you, outsider,"

"Kankuro, thats Naruto… aka Konoha's Wind." said Gaara.

Temari and Kankuro widened their eyes. They stared like dogs at Naruto. While Naruto liked attention, he was being weirded out.

"You saved my brother!" said Temari.

"Oye, Gaara, she's your sister?"

"Yeah… sorry I didn't tell you when we met."

"Nah it's fine, I know what it's like having an annoying sister." Naruto said, Ino's face popping into his head.

The fan user frowned. She was not gonna take insults like a wall. He had insulted her once, now again.

"Naruto. I challenge you to a spar!"

"I'm not shinobi."

"So what? Shinobi aren't allowed to fight civilians unless the civilian poses threat. But we are sparring. Hence, if you consent, it is fine!"

"Aaah, finding loopholes are we? Fine, I agree. You have Shinobi Health Insurance right?"

The group around the 2 laughed out loud. Some were laughing at Naruto's joke. Some were laughing at seeing a Genin being thrashed by Konoha's Wind. Others who didn't know who Naruto was were laughing at Naruto's cockiness and guts.

Seeing the sight around them, Naruto concluded.

"Well the crowd is the border, and if you fall into the crowd, you lose. You fall, you lose. You get trapped or knocked out, you lose. Fair?"

Temari laughed. Being this close to her fan was almost futile. But the crowd spread out and created a large circle. Naruto smiled.

Temari pulled out her fan, this was a quick fight she thought. An especially loud person from the crowd shouted, "BEGIN!"

A kunai was already thrown and Temari used the wind from her fan to blow it away, and then pulled her fan back up to her stance.

After some calculations, Naruto muttered, "2.14 seconds,"

Temari was confused as to what he meant. Naurto threw a few more Kunai. She used her fan to blow them away, and as the fan was falling, Naruto disappeared. He reappeared behind Temari, with a kunai to her throat backhanded style.

"2.14 seconds for you to pull the fan back up once you put it down."

Temari was shocked, she lost by a statistic. The kunai left her throat, and Naruto walked away from her.

"That's 2.14 seconds too long. Try and bring that number down a bit. An idea, instead of making the frame out of wood and steel. Make the frame out of lighter materials and hollow. Things like Pumice and Carbon Fiber. It should help!"

The crowd split to let Naruto through, his footsteps echoing. The crowd cheered once out of their shock.

Gaara followed him and Kankuro had to pull a depressed Temari along.

Gaara went back to their house, and Temari sat down on the sofa. Naruto followed Gaara and started to cook a meal. Kankuro drooled at the thought of food. So did Gaara and Temari.

Naruto and the party chatted and joked around for a bit. Naruot served some steak with red wine sauce and a potato salad with a homemade dressing. Temari was more cautious to eat. Naruto smiled at her, and told her.

"You did the right thing. If you felt insulted, then it was a good choice. But violence isn't always the answer. You could have told me, and I would've stopped pronto. And for hurting your feelings, I'm sorry. Now please, enjoy!"

Temari smiled. "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing, I couldn't take a playful joke and got angry."

Naruto then frowned, he took up Temari's chopsticks, took a part of her food, and stuffed it in her mouth.

Although Temari was surprised, she was blushing 'a person who beat me a few moments ago after insulting him is lovingly feeding me. WAIT, why'd I say lovingly!? What's wrong with me! Mmmm, the food is good. BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND!".

Naruto finished early. And then waited till the others were finished. THen Naruto got up, picked up their plates and washed them.

"It's fine Naruto! I can do them later!" said Temari, high pitched.

Kankuro smirked, Temari never went that high pitched in her life, not even when she was a baby.

"Yeah like Naruto's wife!" Kankuro shouted.

A red light was suddenly in the room where Temari once was. Her face had so much blood running through it that it shined like a flashlight.

For some reason, this felt familiar. 'OF COURSE, Hinata would occasionally blush brightly like this too! WAIT!... NOOOOOOOOO.'

"**Naru-Kun, this blondie likes you. Her chakra changed and is now flowing in a rushed manner. Signs of a crush. Naruto, Run."**

'No can do, I can handle this much I think Kuru-Chan'

As the sounds of plates being washed filled the room, Kankurou nudged Temari.

"Ne Temari, you like him. Your first Crush is the Konoha's wind himself! Ah the luck, good or bad, whichever it is is up to you."

Suddenly the sound of clinking and running water stopped, and the blonde 11 year old stepped out of the kitchen. Naruto dried his hands with a towel, and then stuck them in his pockets, slouching a bit, giving a chill vibe to him. Naruto stood beside Temari and nudged her a bit.

Temari blushed and looked at Naruto. "You don't look like Gaara's sister at all."

Temari nodded dumbly. Naruto made his way to the door, and as he reached the door frame, he waved backward with 2 fingers, then blurred out of sight.

Naruto went back to Dragon. And tapped Dragon on the shoulder who in turn, if it wasn't for his s-rank Jonin skills, would have his brain out on the tree behind him stuck by a Kunai. Dragon sighed.

"You need to stop airwalking, ever since I taught you that three years ago, you still do it!"

Naruto shrugged and walked with Dragon to the Kazekage's office. As the duo entered, the Kazekage smiled and clapped his hands.

"Dragon, Naruto, thank you for coming here. I have asked HIruzen, and he claims you are on a 'training trip'. So, I have decided to train you. Dragon can take a break or assist me. But this is not an offer, I am forcing you to train under me."

The room chilled and Naruto smiled. "Hey, free training from a guy who actually has a face!"

Dragon fell and the Kazekage laughed hard.

"Quite the humor there, Disciple. See if you can crack jokes while in training."

"Whens training,"

"NOW!"

The Kazekage launched himself forward and kicked Naruto, who poofed and reappeared on the Kazekage's table. Naruto launched a few seals.

"**Water Style: Suicidal Whirlwind!"**

A large whirlwind was created in the center of the room. While Naruto had already jumped outside via broken window, and Dragon shunshined.

The Kazekage launched a counter attack. "**Sand Style: Suicidal Whirlwind!**" A battle of whirlwinds, who is the winner?

The sand naturally dampened, and became heavy and worthless, but the water was getting depleted. The sand eventually dampened completely and fell to the ground. And the water whirlwind was barely hanging on to life.

Naruto motioned the Kazekage to a training ground. They stared at each other.

'Kazekage of Suna, Rank S ninja. Specialty Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Affinity: Sand Release. Probability of Defeat:... 30%'

'Naruto Uzumaki, Rank SS ninja, Specialty Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Nuijutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Kenjutsu. A hefty variety. Affinity: Unconfirmed. Probability of Defeat: 60%'

Kazekage started, engaging in a heavy taijutsu battle. While Naruto was getting overwhelmed, he wasn't going all out, he hadn't used the Nuijutsu yet. Naruto pulled out his blade, and shouted, "**Fire Style: Red Blade!" **The fang became red hot and air around it became super heated. Naruto ran at the Kazekage. Who was retreating.

Naruto jabbed, but the Kazekage dodged, but Naruto's leg came out of nowhere, and smacked the Kazekage, breaking his life force, whilst sucking 3/4 of his LF. The Kazekage fell in pain and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I SURRENDER!" Naruto waited a few more moments, he had fallen for this trick with Dragon, you don't surrender by shouting it out loud.

Kazekage tapped the ground twice, and Naruto immediately gave him his life force back.

The Kazekage got up, brushed his torso. Then in an angry snarl, looked at Naruto.

"Konoha's Wind. You stay true to your legend. It was a mistake, one that couldn't have been ended instantly with my death, to underestimate you. Don't think I didn't notice how you pulled your punches a bit much. Or how you would have utterly destroyed that sand Whirlwind. I've heard the report on your skills from HIruzen. I am utterly humiliated. Heck, if it wasn;t my pride… I would've asked you to train me!" the Kazekage chuckled.

"You held back too. Not nearly as much as me. But let me tell you a little secret. If you are gonna go against me, then don't' hold back. Cause I can take it." Naruto said, looking at the kazekage. Naruto noticed the crowd around the training area. Everyone was shocked to see that a 11 year old decimated their kage.

The crowd was mixed. They didn't know whether to boo or celebrate. They didn't know whether to praise the child or to fight him.

"Eeeeh, sorry about that Kazekage-sama. You have some explaining to do."

"Dear Suna Citizens! This boy is a hero. He is the man himself, the legend in flesh. KONOHA'S WIND! We have heard stories and tales about his actions, but here he is, making me beg for mercy. Be happy and rejoice, that such a man is our godsend saviour. DO not fear. I am not weak, nor have I grown weaker sitting in that damned chair for so long. It is simply the fact that Naruto is stronger. Nothing else, he lacks experience, but he has more than enough skills to overcome that."

The crowd cheered so loud that the sand rattled.

Naruto stayed the night there, learning theory and tactics from the Kazekage in his most legendary battles. He also learnt theory about sand's specialty skill. Infiltration and extraction. Naruto studied hard. Dragon was a Head on and Search and Destroy specialist. So learning another skill on another type of mission was fun.

Naruto left in the afternoon, and as he was about to leave, He saw almost the entirety of Suna come out and wave him off.

A vision of Konoha came to his mind. The empty street, no one to see him off. Naruto shed a lone tear.

"Thank you Suna,"

Naruto saw Gaara and his siblings meet him. He high fived Kankurou, fistbumped Gaara, and hugged Temari, making her blush. Naruto laughed a bit.

Naruto then shared a glance at Dragon. They Shunshined away, leaving behind a bunch of fireworks and leaves.

Gaara shouted in happiness. "HELL YEAH, HE PULLED IT OFF!"

Naruto ran all day to West Fire Land, where they ran into the las Vegas of Shinobi.

The Hidden Gambler Paradise!

Naruto walked in the city. There were hundreds of rich looking people walking around. Some people literally have money burning a hole in their pockets. But he saw a large crowd in front of one building. Naruto pushed his way through, curious as to what was happening.

There was a man, with a large pile of cash in front of him. And there was a blonde lady sweating profusely with a dark haired lady with a pig beside her.

Naruto moved his way to the lady.

"Ne, you sure are having a hard time,"

He ducked a punch. But she still was focused.

"Play that one," said Naruto. She growled, and then Naruto played for her. He ducked another punch. Naruto then basically hijacked her game. In the end, she won a few hundred thousand bucks.

"You are pretty good for a child." the lady said.

"I'm Naruto, you?"

"TSUNADE THE SANNIN, the greatest medic nin in the world."

"Oh, you,"

She was taken aback by the reaction.

"Well, nice knowing you!"

She interpreted the blonde boy's actions the other way.

"Medic nins aren;t good enough for you or what!"

"When did I say that?"

"You… WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSULT TO MEDIC NINS."

Naruto ducked and sidestepped a large barrage of punches. Naruto then pulled out a kunai. He made small scratches on Tsunade's arms. She thought he was simply toying with her, but then she felt incredibly drained.

"You see, I only scratched you, but I was actually aiming for your chakra vessels. You aren't strong, you use chakra."

'The boy has enough control to aim for my chakra vessels, the level of precision is like that of a-"

"I made a kunai into a scalpel. I in no way defame Medic arts. I envy them."

Naruto then made his hand glow golden.

'That's **God's Touch Technique**! How does this boy know it!'

Naruto tapped Tsunade's shoulder. Her scratches gone, and her chakra restored.

"Naruto, how do you know that technique?"

"I was wondering too." a voice said. Dragon walked out.

"DRAGON-SAMA?"

"Seems you found my pupil already."

"P-Pupil?"

"Well more of a sparring companion. A good one at that too."

"Who are you boy?"

"I'm Naru-"

"NO, who are you?"

"Ummm, I'm Konoha's Wind."

The crowd murmured. "The Konoha's Wind, here?"

Tsunade smirked, "Tell you what. I propose a challenge, we'll go to the hospital. Let's see how many people you can heal Gaki."

"Sure, If I win, you go back to Konoha and become the 5th hokage."

"HUH!"

"You heard me. Jiji is getting old. The days of peace are coming to an end. We need a Hokage. Urgently."

"And if I win,"

"Then I will help you gamble until you become the richest woman here,"

"DEAL!"

Naruto smirked. He was winning either way. If he pushed tsunade back to Konoha, he got what he wanted. If he lost, then he could hopefully learn a thing or 2 about medical jutsus.

They raced into the hospital. They were stopped by a nurse, but Tsunade flexed her authority, and the two rushed into the comatose section. His hand was surrounded by a white aura.

"Mind Tap!"

Naruto shocked his brain a little. Then his other hand glowed golden and healed the patient's wounds. The patient woke up shocked and confused. Naruto was already out of there and on to the next.

Tsunade was healing the partially wounded patients, it was a sure shot victory. But Naruto created shadow clones and healed all the comatose patients at once.

Naruto and his clones went into the severely injured ward. They were healed all quickly and simultaneously.

Naruto ran into the metally ill section. Using mind tap, they healed most of those patients.

Naruto then ran into the corpses part of the hospital, where they freeze dead bodies. Sannin was unsure whether Naruto was going to attempt to heal dead bodies so she followed him. Naruto pulled them out one at a time. He healed their wounds, and then took some of his life force, and put it in the body. The body woke up after a jolt. Naruto smiled, his hunch was proven right.

Naruto created true bunshin. Then the bunshin healed the body, and replaced their life force with the body. Naruto left the place and went into the Illness section. Naruto healed them. Then the mildly injured, and he healed them.

After around 15 minutes, the hospital was wiped clean and Naruto won heavily.

"How did you revive them?"

Naruto just smiled. "Baa-chan, if I told you, then it wouldn't be nearly as awesome!"

Tsunade punched Naruto, which was easily avoided. Tsunade puffed up, and shouted at Naruto.

"Fine, I'm going to Konoha again, and I'll ask the geezer for the hokage position. But, only if you come with me."

"No can do. I'm kinda exiled from that place, not cause I did anything, but it's like a training trip."

"FINE!"

Naruto smiled at Tsunade, and he walked past her. Shizune who was watching the entire thing was shocked. She had been outdone by a boy.

"Tsunade-Sama, how did he?"

"I don't know, but I guess the world has a new best Medic Ninja."

"Aren't you mad?"

"What can I say, I saw it coming."

"Tsunade-Sama…" said Shizune.

"Lets go Shizune. We have an Old geezer to meet."

"H-Hai!" Shizune sounded happy finally being able to go back to her home.

Naruto found Dragon, who was enjoying a bowl of rice.

"Ne Dragon, you seem down lately."

"I'm so bored!"

"Really? You don't seem like the type to get bored easily."

"Well, finding good opponents is hard. You are a strong, definitely a tough match, but we know each other's tricks and strategies already, so it kills the fun."

"Yeah it does."

"We should find another person to join us."

"Tsunade maybe?"

"No, she is going back to Konoha. Ooh by the way, that was a nice bet, even I didn't think of that!"

"Thank you!"

"But somebody who fights differently than us."

"Wanna go to the Hidden Stone Village. If we play our cards right, we might be able to fix the relationship between Konoha and Iwa, or we get loads of good enemies!"

"That's not a bad idea, but we shouldn't do something that risky. Maybe we can go to the Raikage, we don't have an alliance with them, but they have an alliance with Iwa. And even then, they hold no grudge against Konoha. So, if he can bring him over…"

"Iwa starts to become weaker, and then we can take them out politically!"

"BINGO!"

"Dragon, you are one Genius!"

They laughed, without knowing that a few Iwa shinobi were around them. The shinobi held in their anger. As Naruto and Dragon rented a room to sleep and tucked in for the night the Iwa shinobi made their move.

Silently and slowly, they slit the throats of the two. But much to their surprise, Naruto exploded in a pile of leaves.

'Genjutsu!?'

Suddenly the room went dark, and footsteps were all around. The Iwa ninja tried to remove the genjutsu, but it didn't go away. Then a body was thrown at the Iwa ninja.

The body was cut and bruised, and he groaned out, "RUN!"

Naruto stepped out of the shadows, blood running down his face and tanto. Naruto had a wicked grin on his face.

"W-Who are you?"

"Me? I am Konoha's Wind. But you might consider me, Minato Namikaze's final wish!"

The Iwa ninja cowered.

'The brat is Konoha's wind, and Minato's son! Just our luck.'

Naruto smiled, and in a flash, three Iwa ninja fell lifeless. Naruto flicked his tanto, and the blood sprayed to the ground. Dragon came out of the shadows.

"Dragon, is it just me, or does everybody seem so… slow?"

"Naruto, if you spar with the world's best ANBU almost everyday, people are bound to seem weak."

"True, anyways, we have been exposed, we have to leave."

"Not really. We just killed those who pose a threat."

"Yeah, I guess we did. But they might have already sent a message, or they might have had a 4th man who left for Iwa."

"Mmm, good point. Well, we can stay here for the night at least."

"Sure."

The next day at dawn, Naruto and Dragon were packed up and left the hotel.

Naruto made his way to Tsunade, hoping to give her a goodbye.

The blonde knocked on the door. And after a few moments, Tsunade opened the door.

"Well, baa-chan, wanted to say bye before we left for the Hidden Cloud."

"Thank you Naruto."

"What for?"

"Yesterday, when you beat me, it opened my eyes. It showed me how pitiful I grew over the years."

"No worries, I'll do it again if I have to."

Naruto showed a single thumb to Tsunade, and she smiled.

Tsunade and Shizune saw them off the city.

Naruto travelled to the Hidden cloud via traveller's shunshin. Dragon was on his knees, and Naruto just shrugged.

Naruto replenished Dragon with his blue aura, and they were around 2 miles Southwest of the Hidden Cloud. They ran to their destination, silent and hidden footsteps leaving not a single trace.

Naruto approached the village as the clouds thinned. But suddenly, 2 dense clouds popped up. Any shinobi wouldn't notice that. But Naruto trained with one of the best.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. And waited for the clouds to make their way to him.

The clouds reached, and then dispersed, revealing a jounin and a chunin wearing Cloud Hitai-ates.

Naruto smiled at one of them.

"Who are you?"

"Konoha's Wind and Konoha ANBU Dragon." said Naruto. Both jounin's eyes widened.

'What are people like them doing here?'

"State your purpose."

"Diplomatic relations with the Raikage and land of Lighting."

"We have not heard of such a arrival."

"We were ordered to do this mission a few minutes ago. We were just going to Konoha after a mission in the Hidden Frost. The Third Hokage hoped to clean up relationships with Iwa, but Iwa massacred our diplomatic party and the ninja protecting. After all, no everyone is like the 4th himself. So as a last attempt we hope to force our way to peace with Iwa." Naruto responded.

The jounin were shocked, they just spilled some big secrets. Something was wrong.

"Why did you tell us this?"

"All good relations start with an honest and open base. If we were hiding this, then we wouldn't achieve anything except a false promise!" Dragon replied.

The jounin reviewed their facts.

"If we were to run off to Iwa and reveal everything you told us, what would you do?"

"If that was the case…" Naruto put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. Then all of a sudden, a blade was on the neck of the jounin.

'When did he?"

"...then that would happen!"

The Naruto with the blade put his blade back in the sheath, and the Naruto who the jounin was talking to erupted into a cloud.

"Genjutsu?"

"I ain't Konoha's Wind if I can't pull easy stuff like that off."

The jounin frowned at the blonde boy in front of him, he was as good as dead now. The jounin led him to the village. Naruto and Dragon walked behind him. The chunin stayed there.

"Here is the Raikage's office. There will be security, and you won't be allowed to leave until we authorize your orders or the Raikage lets you go."

"Not like a damned soul in this village could stop us anyway." remarked Dragon.

As much as the jounin hated the phrase, it was true. The boy was enough to wreak havoc on the village, but with Dragon by his side…

Naruto knocked, and a grunt came from the other side of the door. Naruto took it as a yes and opened the door. The Raikage was startled to see 2 legends behind the door, but he schooled his features.

Naruto closed the door behind him, and took a seat in front of the Raikage.

"Ne Raikage, I'll let you in on a secret. We aren't supposed to be here. We got your cute jounin outside fooled, but we are here for good reasons only. My goal is to get a political relationship with you guys on the behalf of Konoha. But you have my word, despite the outcome of the next 30 minutes, we leave this place peacefully unless we get attacked. Which in that case, the blame is on you or your shinobi if we destroy your shinobi base. We are fully aware that we are in enemy territory, but neither me nor my partner are afraid of burning this village to the ground or the repercussions after such an act."

The Raikage was surprised by the bravery of the men, err, men and boy in front of him. That too, not a hint of cockiness or arrogance in his voice, like he knew from the pits of his heart that every word is true.

"You are Konoha's Wind boy?"

"You got that right!"

"I like you, you and the faceless guy beside you."

"WHY AM I CALLED FACELESS ALL THE TIME! I HAVE A FACE UNDER THIS YOU KNOW, BUT I LIKE THE MASK BETTER!"

"Yeah you faceless freak."

Dragon deflated at Naruto's words. "Now I'm a freak too?..."

The Raikage laughed at his predicament.

"I never thought I would be in such a pickle. Two of the Konoha Legends visit the Hidden Cloud on their own accord. While I know you'd destroy half this village before I could raise a finger on you, you came here peacefully. I feel awkwardly cornered even though you are allowing me freedom. You boy, have a way with words."

"Naruto, let me handle the rest of this."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Raikage-Sama, please, before I even try to bring on our side, please state your thoughts on Konoha to us as well as how you would feel joining Konoha. Please be as honest as possible. You can not tell us certain things, but try not to lie." Dragon released a dangerous aura. "Because if you lie, I'll know."

The Raikage grinned. "Well, as far as Konoha goes, I feel they are violent in nature. It may not seem so at first. But think about it. The ANBU are a team of killers, and in almost every important mission, there is ANBU on the team. They prepare far too much for battle. And even though they hope for peace, the hokage orders at least 40-100 assassinations a month. That's no normal, not even for a shinobi village. If I were to join Konoha, I would feel secure and protected during battle, as I have no doubt about Konoha's strength, but I would constantly be looking behind my back."

"I know about all these. But let me tell you something about these assassinations. Many are ordering assassinations of bandit groups who are usually filled with 10-15 people. You and I both know that Konoha is also a merchant city. And our caravans and supply expeditions are constantly tracked and hunted by bandits. We have tried to talk with them, and they agreed to stop. They didn't. We talked to them once more. They killed our negotiators. We then fortified the Caravans with ninjas. They killed the ninjas. And you know what the penalty of killing our ninja is."

The Raikage widened his eyes. His information about Konoha was only partially true. The tip of the iceberg. The buff man grunted and then grinned.

"BEE!"

A man swung into the window.

"Hey yo, Bro. Call for me, while I'm free?"

"Bee, I know you were listening, what do you think?"

"I say whoa, try and go slow. Try a condition, so we can reach completion. State a positive, then maybe you'll live!"

"BEE THAT MADE NO SENSE YET I UNDERSTOOD YOU. AND YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"Thank you, boo!"

"What will I get, if I sign an alliance with Konoha?"

Dragon thought about it. Then he pointed to Naruto. "You get him!"

"You'll join the Hidden Cloud?"

"No, but if you are ever in dire needs, you can send a message to me and I will arrive pronto! If I fail to, then you can cancel the alliance immediately." said Naruto

"Protection from Konoha's Wind?"

"No, you didn't hear me properly. I said dire needs. If you need me to, I can perform critical missions for you when you are low on shinobi or lack the manpower. I can do loads of other things. Everything from cleaning your toilet to annihilating Iwa. My services go beyond protection."

The Raikage would be a fool to throw away such an offer.

"But, to make sure. The task has to be S Rank or High A Rank and above to qualify for my input."

"DEAL, I ACCEPT THE ALLIANCE OFFER WITH KONOHA!"

"HELL YEAH, TAKE SOME SHEE-YA!"

"Shea?" Dragon said.

"Yeah, we have a custom where when we acquire a friend, we give each person from the party a big jar of our highest quality Shea Butter."

"How big?"

"Around… the size of a gallon jar."

"A GALLON JAR OF THE HIGHEST QUALITY SHEA BUTTER IN THE SHINOBI WORLD!" Naruto shouted.

"You got it!" said the Raikage winking at Naruto in a way Gai would call superior. Everyone erupted in laughter.

Dragon was laughing with the others. He wiped some tears off his mask.

"This has to be the easiest _and _weirdest alliance acceptance in the world."

The group erupted in laughter one more time.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**There you have it. A nice beefy chapter and lots of locations. You can look at a Naruto map and figure it out. Other than that, I have no regrets. Pls Review.**

**Type "Dragon is Menma" for Dragon's real identity.**

**Yeet bye. BTW, i'm still not happy about you ignoring me…**

**-Narutobi9980-**


	8. A New Life

HELLO THERE. I'M oof

Get out of here Naruto! Let me do my Intro, you know what, I'm beating you up in this chapter.

NOOOOOOO

Fine. But you have to stop making fillers.

But my series ended already.

THEN FIX BORUTO!!!

Ummmmm, I'll try.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Naruto was headed back to Konoha. It had been almost a year, but Naruto wasn't gonna stay. He would enter the village, send the message to the Hokage, and leave. His presence in the village will be short lived and hidden.

Naruto ran at full speed, which even Dragon was trying hard to keep up. Naruto ran so quickly, he couldn't see the wall right in front of him. And in reflex, Naruto covered his form in the defence fury jutsu. He created a hole into the wall, and tumbled right into a few trees.

Within minutes, a shinobi came to investigate.

"Maaan, you sure got slow not having practice running after me."

The shinobi then recognized the short body and blonde hair. The slightly raspy yet childish voice. He brought out a hand.

"Naruto? Konoha's Wind?"

"YUP, thats me!" Naruto said as he used the help of the shinobi to get up.

"Can I have your autograph!"

"Huh?"

"We've heard all your stories. Your legends in Suna, how you brought Tsunade back after defeating her in Medical Arts. How you gained the alliance of the Land of Lightning. You're a legend here! We were wrong to hate you. You are the ideal shinobi!"

"Nah, he's a joker with some sick moves and a way with words." Said Dragon ducking to get into the village through the hole Naruto made.

"CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH TOO!"

Naruto smiled and gave his autograph and Dragon did so too on the same sheet of paper with Naruto's signature.

The Shinobi rose it up to the sun like it was an offering to god. He shed a few tears of happiness. Then Naruto used a High level Uzumaki Clan jutsu.

"Rewind!" said Naruto, showing a finger to the hole. Before you knew it, the wall was fixed and not a single remnant of a 5 foot hole there.

The shinobi had his jaw open the whole time.

"You may go. Don't tell anybody about us, we aren't supposed to be here, I have my trust on you."

The shinobi looked so determined he looked like he would pull out a Yamaka clan technique to brainwash himself.

Naruto smiled. "What's your name?"

"Akiru Shima, Advanced Chunin!"

"Akiru, I'll remember that. When I get in some deep mess, I'll call on you, like a reliable backup!"

"H-Hai!"

Dragon smiled. Naruto would probably never call on him in his life, hell he might forget his name after a few hours. But Naruto really had a way with words.

"Well, see you around Akiru!"

Akiru nodded.

Naruto walked off. Dragon smiled at Akiru. But then Dragon realised he was wearing a mask, and stopped smiling.

Dragon let Naruto enjoy his stay, Dragon wanted to stay too. Naruto decided to stay here for a day or two.

Dragon made the report. He got an earful from the Hokage about doing things like that without his permission. But in the end, Hiruzen would have promoted him had he not been the highest position of ANBU.

Naruto didn't want to go home yet. He wanted to see someone, or a very special something made by a very special someone.

"TEUCHI! YOU'RE STILL HERE!"

"NARUTO MY BOY! WANT SOME RAMEN, WE'LL GIVE YOU OUR SPECIAL ON US, LARGE SIZE!"

"HELL YEAH!"

Naruto ran to the stall. In a flash, he was looking down at around 15 bowls of large Ramen. He slurped them all down like it was straight water. Naruto breathed out a cloud of steam and looked at Teuchi and Ayame who were smiling at the boy.

"You haven't slowed down in all these years have you. It's good business when you actually pay." Teuchi laughed hoarsely at Naruto.

"I'll give you something actually."

Naruto took out his shea butter, and scooped around a handful out and put it into a spare bowl. He gave the bowl to Teuchi.

"This is the world highest quality shea butter. What you are holding in your hand is probably 100,000 dollars right there."

"HUH!!!!!!"

Teuchi stared at the bowl like it was all his money. Naruto smiled.

"Least I could do. You can sell it, use it, throw it, or even put in the ramen if you want. It's yours!"

"Thank you so much Naruto!"

"No thank you. When I was hated by the villagers, you were like a shining light amongst the darkness. I would have probably released the kyuubi into the village by now."

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that, our stall would be ruined."

Naruto chuckled a bit at the statement. Teuchi didn't care for the village, he stayed just for the business, and Naruto. But Naruto didn't know the latter.

He paid a few dollars in tip, then after a long chat with Teuchi and Ayame, he left. It was only then, when a punch that whistled youthfulness flew past his face. Naruto's hands, who were enjoying the warmth of his pockets, started to shiver.

"I am Rock Lee, disciple of youthful Maito Gai! We saw you run into the wall and create a hole through 2 feet of stone while doing laps on our hands. Sensei said that you are a rival worthy of my skills. But you are a few years younger than me, so I will refrain from going all out."

'Gai's student huh?'

"YOU ARE THE YOUTHFUL GAI SENSEI'S YOUTHFUL STUDENT THE YOUTHFUL ROCK LEE. I WAS YOUTHFULLY HONORED TO FIGHT A SHINOBI OF YOUR YOUTHFUL CALIBER. BUT I AM THOROUGHLY DISAPPOINTED THAT YOUR ARROGANCE DOES NOT MAKE YOU TRY YOUR BEST AGAINST EVEN A CHILD LIKE ME. YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS FLAWED AND INCOMPLETE. I SHALL FIX THIS WITH MY YOUTHFULNESS!"

Lee stared at the blonde child in front of him. 'Am I so arrogant and un-youthful?'

"Fight Me right here youthful shinobi!"

Naruto nodded, and flashed a smile. He pulled up his ANBU pants to reveal two seals on his ankles. He disabled the seals and he removed the hidden seals on his arms.

"What is that?"

"200 Ton weights each."

T-T-Two H-H-Hundred T-T-Tons?"

"Yup! That faceless freak made me wear these darned things. But since I have worn these, they have started to feel like aerogel. But now I've taken these off, and I feel like I'm in Zero-G."

Rock lee pulled his own weights out. And as he dropped them, Naruto ran forward and caught them.

'Fast!"

"We wouldn't want craters in a residential road would we?" Naruto said, tossing the weights up and catching them like they were plastic batons.

Naruto touched Rock Lee's shoulder, and they were in Training Ground 7.

"Let's Fight! Enough Stalling!" said Naruto.

"GO LEE!" Said Gai, who was watching from the shadows.

Lee nodded, and Naruto threw a single kunai up. They looked at the kunai, and as the point impaled the ground, they ran at each other.

From outside, they looked like beyblades, one white and another green. Moving around continuously and hitting each other only to get knocked back. Except these beyblades were CRAZY fast, and super sized. Plus, they packed one hell of a punch.

The battle slowed. Lee was on one side, panting and bruised, heavily tattered. Naruto looked like he rolled on the floor and got up, nothing on his clothes except some dirt.

'The boy is fast, I'm a jounin and I couldn't keep up with him. He already is on the brink of defeating my pupil. He might even pose a challenge to me.'

Naruto cracked a few knuckles.

"Warm up is over Lee, time to get serious, you can open the gates if you want." said Naruto.

"You know about the gates?"

"Yes, your chakra flows differently as you learn to master the gates. The more you open, the more abnormal they become. You have only learnt till the 6th I'm guessing."

"How do you know how my chakra flows? Are you a hyuuga?"

"Nope, I have you marked, consider it my secret move! Yours is the gates, but I figured it out, so that's your problem." Naruto smiled.

Lee smiled, and his body glowed with a green aura, his skin grew dark, and hair shot up.

"Max huh? Guess I'll go max as well! SHOGUN DEFENSE JUTSU!"

Naruto's form was covered with a golden chakra that took shape as samurai armour.

'When one condenses his or her chakra to at least 7500 Chakra-watts per cubic inch, the chakra changes color to a golden. How much chakra does this boy have? I'm not sure I can punch my way through a defense that strong.' thought Gai.

Naruto walked forward and then erupted into nothing. "This jutsu enhances all my abilities. Once I put this on me, my chakra regenerates around 1000x faster than normal. I'm actually already filled to the brim with chakra! It also makes me 1000x faster, which is faster than Madara's Sharingan can track."

Lee could feel Naruto running, anything near him felt like it was hit by a storm wind.

Naruto ran at Lee, and punched him, while using his other hand to grab Lee so that he didn't fly away. Naruto then launched Lee to the ground creating a LARGE crater. Then Naruto pulled Lee back up and threw him at least a mile in the air.

Lee was very confused, first he felt pain, then he felt the ground, then he felt the wind, and now he was suspended in air, all faster than he could process. Lee regained his bearings, and moved his body to be laying on his belly in the air. Lee then saw a dot of Yellow coming right at him.

The Green man pulled his fist back, to punch him right as he was in range. Naruto looked up, and as Lee was about to throw his punch, Naruto evaded to the side, and quickly jammed his fist into Lee's face.

The green Genin was launched further into the air, but Naruto paid no heed, as he used a wind jutsu aimed at the ground. He was shot up and within moments, he was face to face with a badly beaten Lee. Naruto and Lee went into a taijutsu battle all over again, except in the air.

Naruto felt Lee slacking, like his hits were starting to take a toll on him. Naruto decided not to drag this out further.

Naruto used Lee as a launchpad to kick away. The ground was speeding towards them, and Lee was about to take the full brunt of it.

Lee tried to brace himself, but he was too battered up to move in time. His last sight was a golden Naruto landing gracefully like he was a feather.

Lee's eyes went lifeless, and Naruto smiled. Gai jumped out and he was dead serious, as he threw a threatening glare at Naruto. He checked his breathing and pulse. Both were gone. He shined a flashlight at Lee's eye, no reaction. Naruto then stepped up, chakra coat down. His hand glowed golden and touched Lee. His pulse and breathing weren't back, but his wounds had closed. Naruto then took some of his life force, and put it into Lee, and suddenly, Lee's eyes fluttered open.

"You revived him?!"

"Yes, it's a part of my skill set. Lee's fine!"

"Naruto, you are clearly much stronger at taijutsu than me. I will train harder, and the next time you tumble through a wall into the village, I will be waiting for you. And I will defeat you!"

"You may try."

Naruto finished his conversation, and avoided Gai's questions, claiming it to be a SS rank secret. He had to go see a certain duckbutt-head.

Naruto was walking towards the Uchiha complex, when Itachi Uchiha came out. He spared Naruto a glance, and turned around and walked away.

"Oye, Sasuke! Come on out, we gotta see Anko sensei!"

Itachi stopped in his tracks.

'He knows Sasuke?'

Naruto noticed Itachi stop, and concluded that Sasuke was an important matter to him.

"Itachi Uchiha, aka Crow. You seem to be either a close friend or brother to Sasuke. Your eyes have unlocked the Mangekyou, though I will not ask how. May I know if Sasuke is here?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

'Naruto Uzumaki, the Naruto Uzumaki. Is he really Konoha's Wind?'

"May I know your purpose with Sasuke?"

"Man you ask a lot of questions huh? Well, I wanted to see Anko sensei, I'm assuming you know that Sasuke trains at night with Anko and me when he's off missions. I wanted to see how much he grew. I did promise to train him…"

"You promised to train my little brother?"

"Yeah I kinda just said that, you aren't really as smart as they told me."

Itachi ignored that, but even he couldn't restrain a short lived frown. Naruto noticed that as well.

"Sorry to anger you. But is Sasuke there?"

Itachi nodded then spoke.

"Yes, he is in the middle of training. You want me to let you in?"

"Highly appreciated! Thanks!"

Itachi walked back to the door, opened it then motioned Naruto in. The two walked the solemn halls in silence and after a series of turns, Naruto saw Sasuke practicing his Phoenix Fireball Jutsu. He already achieved the no hand signs level, and he was focusing on increasing size.

"He had started leaving at night, and would come back bruised and dirty. But he grew exponentially. I correlated the 2, it was an easy conclusion. But when you left, Sasuke's immense growth slowed incredibly. Not a hard conclusion to make that you were somewhat behind Sasuke's growth. It joys me to know that you are back to train Sasuke a bit more."

"NO problem!"

Naruto ran up ahead. And without Sasuke knowing, He did his own Phoenix Fireball Jutsu without hand signs. His fireballs were immense in size, at least 5 times bigger than Sasuke's, and many more too, about 30.

Itachi widened his eyes. He had never seen that jutsu being used with that size of fireball at such amounts. Sasuke turned around to see his blonde friend.

"NARUTO!" he shouted happily.

"Aah, duckbutt-head! What happened to your emo-ness?"

"Emo-ness?..."

"Forget it… By the way, you can't increase the size if you don't keep the fire ball chakra dense. It has to get more dense the bigger the size so that it doesn't run out of energy until it crashes. Here, try to make the densest fireball you can, I'll feed you chakra."

Sasuke grinned. He filled his lungs as Naruto flooded his system with chakra. The fireball that came out was the size of a pea, but as it flew up, it swelled and exploded into the biggest fire ball all three ninja had ever seen.

"Sasuke… You Are AWESOME! I think you made a new jutsu! Exploding Fire Pea!"

Sasuke laughed at the name. And Naruto snickered.

"Fire Style: Exploding Fire Pea!" Naruto shouted as he redid the jutsu, except his fire was blue.

"I'm still better than you!" Naruto chided, and Sasuke socked him in the stomach. Naruto reeled back fakely, tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, why?" Naruto sobbed out.

Sasuke laughed and Naruto wiped his fake tears away and laughed with him.

"Naruto, how did you know that jutsu?"

"Oh, I just made it! Thought you were watching or something."

"No… the Phoenix Fireball Jutsu."

"Oh, I watched Sasuke do it! I just copied his Chakra flow, and did it."

"You can replicate chakra flow without hand signs at will?"

"Yeah! Faceless Freak told me what hand signs do to your chakra, and what combinations make your chakra flow in certain ways. So if you can change your chakra flow the same way hand signs do, then you can do jutsus without ever having to do hand signs!"

Itachi never thought about hand signs that way, but it was such a simple concept in theory.

"That needs insane Chakra control though…"

"Yeah, but once you manage chakra control to that level it should be fine."

"You achieved needle precise chakra control?"

"Yeah!"

Itachi knew about Konoha's Wind and its legends, but he didn't expect the real deal to be… so surprising. He knew he was a prodigy but this much? And just a goofy little fun boy too? He seems like the sloppy and messy type, yet his fighting style is completely contradicting.

Naruto knew that look all too well. "Not what you expected me to be right?" Naruto said, serious and collected.

"Yes, I would think you would be more… more… professional and shinobi like. More like an ANBU member."

"ANBU? I would never! Those cold hearted faceless freaks. I already am sick of one!"

"WHo?"

"Dragon, you know…"

Itachi nodded, but he was rather interested in the boy.

"Naruto, would you mind sparring with me? I wish to test my abilities on you."

"Are you using your sharingan?"

"Yes, I hope you can take it."

"Sasuke, would you please try watching from the side?"

Sasuke nodded, he was practically drooling at the idea of people throwing high level jutsus around.

Naruto went into his taijutsu stance, which he adjusted to hold a single tanto instead of 2 katanas. Itachi activated his MS, and stood still. Naruto knew that the first hit was everything, but he knew better than to rush a MS user head on.

Naruto ripped off some of his cloth, and blindfolded his eyes, he can't risk looking into his eye by accident. Naruto threw some kunai at the area. This allowed him to lay a chakra net on the ground through which he "saw".

Itachi tried to move the kunai out, but Naruto was in front of the MS user in a flash, and aimed a punch at his head, which Itachi dodged well in time, but he failed to notice a punch coming at his torso.

Itachi jumped back just in time.

"A subtle-hit user? Against a sharingan user? It's almost futile."

"Is it?"

Naruto smiled, as he poofed away, only to reappear in front of Itachi in a poof of smoke.

'He blinded me. But more importantly, does he know the 4ths space-time jutsu?'

Naruto kicked Itachi, and ran at the flying body. Itachi was however back in action as his kick launched him out of the smoke.

Itachi grounded his legs and balanced himself. He blocked a strong punch, and sidestepped a kick. Naruto tried to punch, but Itachi sidestepped before he actually raised his arms.

'He can read the twitching in my muscles with his eyes then.'

Naruto then tried to kick Itachi, and Itachi braced himself to dodge a kick, when a punch connected with his face.

"You can Micro-Feint?"

"Micro-Feint?"

"You can control even the twitching the muscles and fake a certain attack?"

"Oh, yeah, I realised you weren't insanely skilled, but rather good at reading my muscle twitching, rather useful, but I can get around that."

"You live up to your name."

Naruto smirked, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Naruto rushed at Itachi, who was steadily getting overpowered by Naruto's Micro-Feints. Itachi then stopped reading the most obvious twitch, and looked for other less obvious twitches. Naruto caught on quickly, as he switched from Micro-Feint to actually hitting regularly and sporadically. Itachi grunted in rage, as he pulled off a fireball at close range with Naruto.

Much to his surprise, the fireball dispersed into chakra, and Naruto was staring right at his eye, through the blindfold. Itachi tried to burn off the blindfold with Amaterasu.

Naruto smiled, and threw off his blindfold, "Took you long enough!" he said happily. Naruto flashed his eyes open, to show his own personal MS.

"How?"

Naruto snickered, before he used his own Amaterasu to burn the rest of his blindfold.

"It isn't fake. See, ooh, I should use Kamui!"

Nauto then created a spiral that warped the air, as a single kunai flew out of the portal.

"Kunai Shadow Clone Devastation!" Naruto shouted, as a single kunai turned into a million, aimed at Itachi.

Itachi's eyes moved in a blur, as he dodged and blocked and redirected the kunai horde. Naruto didn't miss an opportunity as he jumped at Itachi whilst transforming into a Kunai himself. He also left a True Bunshin in his spot.

Naruto was about to impale Itachi's leg, as a tanto blocked him. Naruto transformed back into himself, and kicked Itachi in the spine. Throwing him into a few Kunai. As Itachi shouted in pain at 16 kunai embedded deep into his body. Naruto then spun his MS around and burnt the kunais, the intense heat burning Itachi's skin.

Itachi turned into a flock of crows, and he stabbed Naruto, who also turned into hundreds of red foxes, which ran into the trees and disappeared.

'Genjutsu, when?'

Naruto pulled out his own Tanto and spun in a large circle, and Itachi jumped away. Itachi fought back with a wind jutsu.

"Wind Style: Wind Bullet!"

Naruto ran to the side, and taking a page off his Dragon Whip style, he used his momentum to jump in the air and spin at insane speeds.

"Fire Style: FLamethrower!" A large and never ending stream of fire flowed from his mouth and surrounded the ground in a series of flames. Naruot then landed, and snapped his fingers.

"AMATERASU VARIATION!" shouted Naruto, and all his fire, turned black and shot at Itachi.

Naruto wasn't idle, as he rushed at Itachi, tanto in hand, as he covered his tanto in Amaterasu flames. He then engaged in an Amaterasu enhanced Kenjusu and Taijutsu battle.

Assume could only stare in shock, Naruto was calmly overpowering his brother.

"Amadori!"

Naruto covered his hand in Amaterasu flames, and punched Itachi, who was already straining his Sharingan to keep up with Naruto's movements and blocking the amaterasu that randomly flung itself at the Uchiha.

Naruto used the sudden burning hot flame pain inflicted to Itachi, to strain him. And then using his kamui, he put the real Itachi in the spot where his genjutsu was seemingly trapped.

"How did you know?"

"I have studied you enough to realise what's really you and what's a genjutsu. You show me what you think you are, but I know what you really are, and there are slight differences. After I figure out who is who, it's rather simple to figure out your tricks."

"Then figure out this one" Itachi calmly said as his body was covered in a blue chakra.

"Defense Fury Jutsu?"

"Yes."

"Shogun Defense Jutsu!"

Naruto's body was covered in golden Chakra.

Itachi widened his eyes. He was losing, heavily, not beyond the point of no return, but he could see defeat on the horizon. He had to pull out all the stops.

Itachi ran at Naruto, who waited calmly. As Itachi punched Naruto, Naruto took the full brunt of it, grinning.

Itachi fell to the ground as all his muscles contracted and ached with pain a shinobi would never encounter in their life.

Naruto then squatted over Itachi's quivering body.

"Come on, try me… or is that all you got?"

Naruto then stuck out his cheek, practically wanting to get hit in the face. Naruto smiled. He touched the body of Itachi, and he went back to normal.

"Quite the technique you have Naruto. May I know what it's called?"

"Can't tell, it's a secret. But all I can tell you, that it has the power to take away one's life by a mere touch, and if I were to spread the word of this jutsu, it might wreak havoc on the world we know."

Itachi widened his eyes. He also had a few questions.

"Before you start, let me explain a few things. 1. I don't have the sharingan, it was a genjutsu, it was small and undetectable, but you were too shocked to think it could have been that. 2. The blindfold was see-through, but you were too hasty to check. These small tricks made you believe that your main skill, Genjutsu, was not going to work, and you self ruled out your most powerful asset. Then, how I replicated Amaterasu and Kamui… I can heat my fire temperature turning it blue, that's how the heat of amaterasu was replicated. The black color was another genjutsu. My kamui is actually a space time Jutsu inspired by the actual Kamui. It does not have all the capabilities of your Kamui, but it is a very close replication." Naruto said.

"You realised my main strength, and you plotted to take it out of the equations from the very beginning, leaving to my weaker assets. Then you shocked me further and further using carefully placed illusions to cloud my thinking. You also disabled the use of ninjutsu by keeping close to me or countering my Ninjutsu. You pushed me in a taijutsu battle, which you clearly heavily outmatch me in. You have a sharp mind Uzumaki, you live up to your name. It was an honor fighting you."

"Thanks! You're a strong opponent, remember that. It is only natural to lose from time to time, but it will not be worth anything if you get out alive yet don't reflect and act upon it."

Itachi heard the boy's words, like he was a veteran. 'Has he fought an opponent far stronger than me… and won? Does he really not find me a challenge? Thank you for exposing my weakness, Naruto, I will not let your lesson go to waste.' Itachi pulled back his shoulders slightly, a new found motivation to grow.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, you have to slow down! How am I supposed to beat your hairy blonde butt if you keep beating everyone like they're made of pillows?"

Naruto snickered a bit at Sasuke's simile. Naruto's brain suddenly pulled out a genius idea.

"Sasuke, you weren't allowed to go with Dragon and me because of your skill level. But now that you've trained, me and Dragon are in the village for a while… WE CAN ASK JIJI IF YOU CAN COME WITH US!"

Naruto found himself in front of the Sandaime excitedly shouting his new idea.

"Jiji, Sasuke here is more than powerful enough to come with us on our travels. Dragon and I were getting used to each other and realised that our training was entering a standstill. With Sasuke around, it will serve 2 purposes as he will not only progress faster within our training regime, and we will grow faster."

"Dragon wasn't kidding when he said you have a way with words. Well, I don't see why not. Sasuke, pack up, you leave tomorrow."

"YEAH!"

Sasuke threw an arm around Naruto, and Naruto smiled brightly.

Naruto walked off, Sasuke behind him, and he found Dragon waiting outside, panicked almost.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru, he joined an underground cult we've been tracking, err, trying to track for almost three years. Along with that, the Uchiha are planning a coup d'etat. We have to stop it. Sasuke, you haven't heard of anything of the sort right?"

"No." Sasuke said, frowning.

"Naruto, try to see if Itachi is with this. If not, try to get him on our side. I will attempt to bring Shisui Uchiha to our side. Sasuke, see if you can try to bring either Shisui or Itachi."

"Worst case scenario?" asked Naruto, sharply and seriously.

"We might have to eliminate the Uchiha clan. Not all of them, the rebelling ones."

"Eliminate?!"

"Worst case scenario Sasuke. It's fine, just gotta talk our way out of it, maybe put on a show. It's gotta take a lot more than rebellious Sharingan wielders to make us eliminate them. But it should be fine. I got your back." Naruto said, smiling.

"I-I'll see what I can do."

"That's the spirit!"

Naruto and Dragon ran off into the ANBU headquarters, where Shisui and Itachi would be. Sasuek ran off to his complex.

Naruto quickly found Shisui.

"Oye, Kotoamatsukami guy!"

Shisui turned around at the name that could only be for him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Konoha's Wind, Naruto Uzumaki, this isn't ANBU related, so it would be preferred if we stepped outside as I wanted to discuss a very important matter. If you wouldn't mind, I hope this goes smoothly, I'm not in the mood of fighting another Sharingan user after stone face."

Shisui was on much alert, but still chuckled at hearing Itachi's nickname.

"I wouldn't mind, but did you really defeat Itachi?"

"Yeah!"

Naruto pointed at the door, and the two walked in silence.

As the two stepped into the sun, Naruto sighed, he had to say this right.

"Shisui, we have confirmed the planning of a coup d'etat from your clan. Know I'm not blaming anyone, moreover, I'm not pointing fingers, but I have confirmed only one thing. Fugaku Uchiha is behind this, and if he goes ahead with the revolt, he will be sentenced for life along with anyone behind him. It is in my best interest to keep everyone happy, and this might be much too ask of you, but if we end up massacring your clan, please refrain from stepping in and stopping us."

Shisui nodded, he had already heard of the coup d'etat, he also considered the possibility of having to massacre his clan. He didn't like it, but if he was told to, he would do it.

"I am on your side."

"Great! You are relieved from all duties for today, and you have a sole mission, try to save anyone you can from pointless bloodshed."

Shisui nodded and ran off. Naruto went back and found Itachi and told him the same thing. The reaction was the same.

Naruto then ran behind Itachi, who was still wounded from the battle. Naruto caught up to him, and healed his wounds. Itachi nodded and continued.

Naruto reached the Complex, where he saw Sasuke frantically trying to persuade his father to stop this.

Fugaku reached out and slapped Sasuke. Itachi and Naruto swelled with anger, but it was Naruto who stopped Itachi.

Naruto then moved to a building where Shisui was, and he found the young ANBU talking to a large group of Uchihas.

"...they will kill us all! Please listen to me!"

"Hmph, boy, mind your tone, who can possibly kill us all, kill the Uchihas. How foolish of you!"

"I know I can, I know ANBU Dragon can, and we just so happen to be a team." Said Naruto who seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"Who are you, are you trespassing, non Uchiha!"

"Nope, I have full access to the village given to me from the Hokage. Your complex is in the village right?"

"Naruto, thank you! Please explain to them the situation."

"Okay, Uchihas, your planning of the coup d'etat is already leaked. All the shinobi's are on standby and the hokage has already been evacuated. Every single shinobi from genin to Anbu are stationed around the village preparing. When Fugaku goes out and starts the rebellion, Fugaku will be killed. Anyone behind Fugaku will be killed, any supporters from the clan will be killed. The ANBU and Jounin of the village are backing us up on this."

The Uchihas gasped, were they really that ready. The element of surprise was key to this mission. Stealth was key to this mission.

"Also FYI, I'm Konoha's Wind, and in case you were wondering, I can take your life in a single touch."

Naruto stepped outside, and rubbed his hand on a bark of a tree, and the tree died, leaves turned yellow and crisp. Roots shriveled and the bark molded and dried up.

"But I can also give your life back to you." He touched the bark one more time, and the tree returned to its original form."

The Uchihas gained an ounce of respect for the boy. Naruto then put the final straw in the hat.

"If we can't identify the supporters of the coup d'etat from the nonsupporters, innocent lives will be shed. If anybody wishes to stop this pointless rebellion, step behind me, and give all the information you have to Itachi and Shisui. If anybody still wishes to continue, then you have until sunset."

Naruto found this simple trick quite effective, place some turmoil, and then present a heaven. Then watch as peoples' hearts flip and loyalty changes.

Out of the 26 people in the room, 23 of them stepped to Naruto's side.

"I see, so you choose death. I'll be waiting." said Naruto to the remaining three.

Naruto and Shisui moved from room to room, slowly talking their way out of it.

Fugaku smiled as his plan was set into motion.

"Good job, give them loads of wrong locations, condense their forces. Then when we strike, it will be unheard and unseen, only blood will mark our footsteps. We will launch this sunset."

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

The sun went down and Naruto held his tanto firmly. He looked around and saw the shinobi around him. He knew something felt off, but he shrugged it away. Hours passed and not a single thing, until suddenly, an explosion rang near the Hokage tower.

Naruto raced in full speed growling. There he saw Fugaku and his Uchiha counterparts launching fireballs at the tower. Some Uchihas were in the building, and Naruto knew that he was going to have a hard time. Then a man landed next to him.

"Dragon, let's do this, gotta be a piece of cake with us 2 around."

"YEAH, time to kick some Fiery Fan Butt."

Naruto laughed and ran at the Uchihas. Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, Dragon, Anko, and Lee in pursuit. Naruto appeared in front of the group, and in a few well placed touches, they fell. Dragon was calmly and surely slicing down Uchihas along with him.

Naruto pulled out his tanto, and used a large scale kenjutsu.

"Blade Expansion!"

Naruto's tanto was coated in chara and in a single slice, cut 12 unknowing Uchihas in half. As the blood sprayed onto Naruto's face, he wiped it off. Naruto killed Uchihas by the second, many were inexperienced, as the Uchihas were a prideful group and believed their skills were already finely honed. Naruto proved different.

"Itachi was easy but I really thought you guys would do better." said Naruto, swinging his blade and touching people. Naruto saw Fugaku do some hand signs and Naruto knew what was coming. He threw a kunai at fugaku.

"Shadow Kunai Jutsu!" the kunai turned into 100 and made Fugaku turn around and stop the attack. Naruto ran around Fugaku's distracted body, and in a low stance, he brought his tanto up to impale Fugaku, when the said Uchiha turned around and kicked Naruto in the face.

"I'm not a clan leader if I can't stop petty tricks."

"Heh, so you're the smart one huh, despite being the one to cause this foolishness."

Naruto chuckled at his insult.

"You have the strength to laugh in battle? I will teach you the meaning of despair."

Naruto then stood up, and blurred, he moved towards Fugaku, and as Fugaku rose his hand to punch, Naruto ran the other way and in a high swipe, knocked Fugaku off his feet.

Fugaku then turned his torso around and grounded his hand. Using his new point of rotation, he regained balance, and got on his feet, only to get kneed in the face. Followed by and kicked the back of his head, and then a plunge kick to his torso.

"Why can't I read your movements with my sharingan?"

"It's my advanced taijutsu style. I blur and reappear to land a hit. So by the time you calm your senses at my sudden appearance, I already did the damage I wanted. A few other aspects are included, but that is the gist of it."

Fugaku realized his Sharingan was useless against a shinobi of this caliber. Fugaku placed a simple illusion and ran away.

"Release: Head Seeker!" Naruto shouted, getting out of his stupor, and his tanto gained a life of its own seemingly, and flew around the battlefield, decapitating people as it did.

"Naruto Style: Chakra Combustion!"

Suddenly, everyone who had an ounce of chakra felt relieved as their chakra went up to full, but their chakra started to grow when suddenly, chakra paths started to explode, and people literally started to bulge violently before releasing gushes of blood and dying.

Before the people knew it, the Uchihas were no more. Anyone who participated, female and child included, died.

Naruto saw Sasuke, Shisui, and Itachi stared at the carnage. A single Fugaku was standing on his knees, breathing heavily.

"How?"

"I warned you, no mercy. We let you escape, we tolerated your pride and your hunger for power. But when you decided to kill the hokage and take its position, you crossed a very big line."

"I'm sorry…"

"Fugaku Uchiha, you are as of now banished from the village. You have 5 minutes. Carry anything you can and leave. If you take anyone with you, they too will be marked a missing nin, and hunted. After 5 minutes, it's fair game for anyone to try and kill you."

"H-Hai!"

The man ran to his complex. He had a heavy loss on his shoulders, and he was the one to blame.

It was a full moon, and there was a slight breeze. The perfect night, some would call it. But who would've thought that there would be a massacre that night.

Naruto used a water jutsu on Dragon, and likewise on Naruto, and they sat in front of a fire to dry.

Naruto wanted to forget this day. He saw the rage in the Uchiha's eyes and they angered him, he saw the despair they felt as they fell to their misery, it saddened him. Every life he took was involuntary.

It was different from Suna, he hated the people there. He wanted to rip the guts out of everyone.

But not this time.

Naruto dried up quickly, and walked to his house. He opened the door, and he saw a neat and tidy house. He sighed as he plopped down on the sofa, when a kunai flew at him and he caught it.

A brown eyed, bunned hair kunoichi was staring at him, both with shock and sorrow.

Naruto smiled happily and hugged TenTen, who blushed madly but fell into the hug.

"You're back…"

"For just this night. I have to go tomorrow at dawn."

TenTen sighed, she had longed to see Naruto when he was gone. And now that he's back, she wanted it to last forever, for the sun to go down and stay down.

Naruto released TenTen and walked back to the sofa where he was laying down.

TenTen relished the memory of Naruto hugging her, since she had almost forgotten it since the last time.

She sat beside Naruto and leaned her head on Naruto's shoulders.

"You seem troubled."

"I-I-I killed them…"

"Who?"

"The Uchiha's, 95% of the Uchihas, are gone. I didn't want to, but I had to. I wanted to stop them, yet I couldn't. It came down to bloodshed. Their blood is on my hand!"

"No, you had to, you couldn't avoid it!"

"I could have ignored it…"

"You did the right thing!"

"I don't want to do the right thing! I wanted to save as many of my friends as possible. I would go and join the Akatsuki if that meant saving you or Sasuke!"

"Naruto…"

"I need some sleep, my brain is clogged."

TenTen nodded, usually she would tease Naruto and offer to let him sleep in the bed… with her and get rejected, but she just patted Naruto on the back, and let him have some space.

She went to her room, and brought out a blanket and saw Naruto sleeping already. She spread the blanket over Naruto, who smiled slightly at the feeling, and she moved back.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Sasuke ran through the forest, he didn't care where he was going. Itachi and Shisui were behind him, both trying to make him come back.

Itachi raced at full speed, but Sasuke's small but agile legs were faster. Shisui wasn't the tracker kind, and was already gasping for air. Itachi turned around, and told Shisui to get Naruto. Shisui nodded and ran off. The young Anbu ran through Konoha, trying to find Naruto's residence.

He found a little apartment and saw Naruto sleeping, a female sitting beside him also half awake, smiling at Naruto.

Shisui smiled, and although he hated to be a party pooper, he had to.

knock* *knock* Shisui tapped on the window. TenTe jolted awake, and opened the window for the ANBU.

"I am ANBU Coyote, you can call me Shisui Uchiha, one of the few survivors. I need Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha escaped."

TenTen turned around to see Naruto well and awake, already running at the door. Naruto felt his eyes tearing up, and he ran with Shisui.

Shisui knew he couldn't keep up with Naruto, and pointed him to the direction Itachi was.

Naruto ran full speed, and went through the trouble of releasing his weights. In no time, he was with Itachi and could barely make out a figure in front of him. Naruto raced ahead, and grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

"WHY?"

"I had to, it's fine if you don't forgive me. But know that I regret every ounce as much as you do. I wish I could take it back, rewind every single slash I made. I can bring them back to life, but the moment they took part in the rebellion, they became Missing Nin with a kill on sight order."

"WHY WAS MY FATHER SO ARROGANT, SO STUBBORN, SO… POWER HUNGRY! I HATE HIM, HE LED THEM ALL TO DEATH!"

Naruto punched Sasuke in the face, and Sasuke tumbled back, shocked. Naruto then flashed a hand sign saying come at me. Sasuke got up, and in the strongest punch he could muster, punched Naruto back. Naruto tumbled backwards and stood up again.

"One more!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke shouted loudly this time as he punched.

"One more!" Naruto shouted again. Sasuke obliged, and kicked him.

"ONE MORE!" Naruto shouted. And Sasuke ran at Naruto, punching him left and right, letting out shouts of rage and occasionally a few tears. Sasuke slowed to a stop, as he shuffled backwards.

"Heheh, you sure got a good punch." Naruto smirked, as he wiped some blood on his face away. Naruto slumped to the ground, asleep. Sasuke did too in his lead.

Itachi sighed, and put a simple genjutsu over them. He sat down, and he too fell asleep.

Naruto woke up with a jolt, as a bird chirped loudly. Naruto looked around and saw Itachi sharpening his kunai. Sasuke is still asleep. Naruto got up, unsealed some herbs and spices, a pot, some wood, and a few vegetables, and a pot stand.

Naruto set the wood on fire. He set the pot stand over the fire and placed the pot on it.

He used a water jutsu to fill the pot. And using some herb and spice magic, made a light soup. Using a kunai, he cut the vegetables, and laid them on a mat he unsealed. He used a series of short jutsus to soften the vegetables. Naruto sprayed some salt over the Soup, and dumped the vegetables in. He brought the soup to a boil, and moved the pot off the fire.

Naruto put out the fire, and waited a little for the soup to cool. As he did, Naruto cleaned up, and brought out 2 bowls. Naruto served Itachi and himself, and they ate in silence.

"Itachi, would you mind coming with me and Dragon and Sasuke on our mission. We are sure to be deemed missing ninjas after last night. Everyone who participated will be banished. Including Shisui and Sasuke. Dragon might be spared, as his presence in the village was never leaked. And he could play it off. But not so much us."

Itachi nodded. He knew this was coming. A cost to pay for justice.

"I accept." Itachi finished his food, cleaned his bowl, and gave it back to Naruto. Itachi shook Sasuke awake. And the duck haired genin woke up. Naruto offered him some soup, and Sasuke took it.

Itachi explained the situation to Sasuke. After a few moments of peace. They shunshined to Konoha.

As predicted by Naruto. Naruto, Shisui, Itachi, Anko, Lee, and Sasuke were summoned, leaving Dragon out of it.

"Naruto, ANBU Crow and Coyote, Sasuke, Anko and Lee, you cannot be rewarded for your actions last night. And it aches me to say this, but by law, the Uchiha's were still a part of the village. You killed your comrades. They hadn't attacked me yet, which makes them very violent pranksters, not traitors. I'm not saying what you did was wrong, as they were attacking this building hoping to take me down with it, but you stopped them."

The gang nodded.

"I will have to banish you, or the ninja Nations will accuse me of breaking the law, and harboring illegal ninja. I will create Team Ghost. Naruto, you will lead Team Ghost. You are now a group of SS rank Jounin Missing Nin, with a 'RUN ON SIGHT' warning. Naruto I cannot stress the importance of secrecy in the operation. Konoha will not hunt you down until the next batch of genins who will believe you are very dangerous criminals, but I cannot say the same about others."

"Hai!"

"You will report to me every month, via bird. You will be doing missions that I cannot make shinobi do. You will execute people that cannot be executed without breaking the law. Let me restate my speech. You are now above the law. But you are now a large target for hundreds, no, thousands of shinobi. You have the liberty of ignoring rules but please do not misuse your situation."

"I'll try."

"You leave today, in 10 minutes, say your goodbyes and pack as much as you can. Before you leave, pick up the first mission for Team Ghost. One more thing. If you run into anyone before you leave. Make them believe you are criminals."

Naruto nodded. "I will protect the village from the shadows. That is my life's mission."

Hiruzen nodded. "I'm sorry Naruto, I wish I could do something else."

"No, if you hadn't then I would lose my respect for you. I would feel your resolve to do what is right is weak and unstable. Thank you."

Sarutobi nodded, "You have matured a lot for a boy, and you have seen the world. Yet you have much to understand. I hope you survive till I clear this up in a few years.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

A child opened the door to his home. He stayed overnight after a long training session with his friend. He saw no one.

"Maa! Paa! Demoy!"

He saw no one. A boy landed behind him from out of nowhere, 3 tomoes in his red eyes.

"Where are my family?"

"I killed them all! They were helpless and pitiful, such easy targets. The taste of their blood is the BEST meal I've had in ages! After all, I needed someone to test my strength on. Turns out, oops, I KILLED THEM! It was SOOO fun!"

The child stumbled back. "WHO ARE YOU? YOU MONSTER!"

"I am SASUKE UCHIHA! Grow stronger, then avenge your clan! I'll be waiting. Let me know your name boy, so that I enjoy the last Uchiha's body I'll ever have the pleasure of ripping apart."

"I am Sishou, I will be back, I will hunt you down, I will kill you."

"Try to!"

Sishou ran at Sasuke with a kunai. Sasuke grabbed the wrist of the attacker and pulled him towards his eyes. Mere centimeters away, Sasuke cast a genjutsu and the child fell to the ground, passed out.

"Shisui, Itachi, all clear."

The said two fell from the roof, and they ran to their rooms. Within minutes, they were out, their stuff in scroll strapped to their utility pouch.

The three nodded at each other and ran to the building.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Naruto went to his room. He knew he shouldn't try to see TenTen, but he couldn't leave her without saying goodbye.

He flew into his room via the window, and packed his stuff quickly and silently. He had enough training for that, as Dragon and Naruto would sleep in private areas from time to time, and they had to escape the gardener and the guards. Naruto grabbed his Tanto, and he held it tightly.

"We will fight for Konoha, even if our actions are rewarded with a scowl." The tanto shined a bright white, and Naruto held two smaller Tantos in his hands.

He went into the living room. And TenTen looked up worriedly. She smiled and ran at Naruto giving him a big hug.

"TenTen, I will leave now, in the next few days, you will learn things about me. When you learn about it, they sound exactly as they seem. I am not a good person, don't treat me like one."

With that, the blonde ran out the door, leaving a few tears in his wake. TenTen looked at his retreating figure in sadness and confusion.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

The 6 looked at each other in grief, but amidst it all, there was a dedication.

A hidden honor of fighting from the shadows.

A hidden honor of fighting for your village even if everything is just right for you to say "Screw It!".

They burdened a heavy load. And "they" were all they had.

Naruto stepped up to address the Hokage.

"Naruto, leader of Team Ghost. Go to the jounin lounge to receive your uniforms. I have prepared for a team like this since I was Hokage. Naruto, you are now Fox. Itachi, Crow. Sasuke, Eagle. Shisui, Coyote. Anko, Snake. Lee, Gorilla. Come forward to receive your masks."

The masks are ANBUish, but were black, and white lined the holes where one saw through. Each person had their animal drawn on their masks as if they were looking through the eyes of the animal itself.

The 6 left the room, to see a pair of 6 ANBU gear, but white. A white T shirt with black lining. A white armour vest with black straps. A black belt with a white utility pouch. White pants with black lining and black boots. Forearm armour was black on the right arm. And the left arm was colored to their respective colour.

Naruto had Orange Forearm Armour with White straps.

Itachi had Red.

Sasuke had Dark Blue.

Shisui had Turquoise.

Anko had Purple.

Lee had Green.

Each of them wore a black cloak with their respective color on the end and on the lining of the hood. If coupled with some mist, they might look a lot like ghosts.

Each of the 6 put on their masks and looked at each other.

"Team Ghost, your first mission is to join the Akatsuki. They have ties with the Otosuchi, and plan for world dominance. The Akatsuki consist of top notch missing ninjas and they hope to gain control of the Rikudou Sennin's treasure, which no one has found."

"Yes sir!" Naruto responded.

Hiruzen waved a hand. "May we never meet in battle, then I will dispose of you, or you dispose of me. But we shall not shed a tear till after."

Naruto nodded and turned around.

"Ghosts! Dismissed!"

The 6 jumped out of a window, and with a glance at the hokage, he left.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

"Maaaan, I thought Ghosts would be all cool and stuff, you know, go into enemy villages and blow apart things! Then leave without a trace. You know!" Shisui said.

The blonde beside him nodded.

"As leader of the Ghosts, we will leave for Uzushiokagure. I have been rebuilding the place since my visit with Dragon, we will set up camp there. If my calculations are correct… there should be about an acre of unrenovated land. If we leave full speed tomorrow at the first sign of light, we can make it before they rebuild the place."

"Your youthfulness hasn't dropped a millimeter since we left!"

"Same to you Lee!"

"Where can we intercept the Akatsuki though?"

Naruto thought. "We already searched through the land of Sand and Fire. My friends at the land of lighting claim no suspicious activity. Right now, the most reasonable choice is for them to set up in the land of mist or Earth. Any of the non shinobi lands would be a bad idea, as the villagers are self aware and more cautious. Anyone with a mind can figure that out. Which leaves the land the Rivers. It's desolated and between two major Shinobi lands."

"Doesn't that make it bad?" said Sasuke?

"Being a runaway is all big gamble Sasuke. You need to understand what are good risks and what are bad. Hiding in the land of rivers is a good risk. But always remember, just because it is a good risk, doesn't stop it from being a risk. It simply means, that if you can be careful enough, the risk will play off. Like a game of Poker." Itachi said. And the gang nodded.

"Okay!"

Naruto then sighed as his pot of soup was brought to a boil. Naruto doused the fire and stirred the soup. He served and they ate in joy.

In the 2 weeks they had been gone, they had been rather cheerful, and the situation became less and less… dire.

Sasuke grew immensely, almost a low jounin. Itachi became less and less dependent on his genjutsu. Shisui trained to be a long range fighter, as his skill set was rather unshaped.

Naruto was their lead attacker. Lee behind him. Anko would be the reinforcements. Itachi would switch spots with Naruto if a person were injured or Naruto had to break formation. Itachi would be a reinforcement and a Trump Card of the group. Sasuke would be a mid range fighter. The formation was set, but Naruto knew never to trust a formation.

In Naruto's words, 'A formation is bound to break. We must be prepared to fight a hundred by ourselves. Each of us must carry the burden of taking a spot not to your skill level. We all must shine in our spot, but never be afraid to leave it. We all must carry the strength to save our teammates by ourselves. But never forget that abandonment is always an option.'

The next day, the group was running full speed ahead, Naruto still considering a brisk run. Naruto always considered himself fast, but it really was too much.

As the group saw the top of the sun break the horizon, they pulled their hoods up.

They reached a beach, where Naruto stepped on the water.

"The island is around 40 miles from here."

Sasuke took a few deep breaths. And the blonde replenished his Chakra.

The Ghost ran for 2 hours, and they reached a grassland. Naruto let the group soak in the grass, and he looked for when people realised.

Itachi shot up then Anko then Shisui. Sasuke and Lee were still confused.

"Sasuke, Lee, this is a remote location, no one has been here since years. But the grass is leveled and cut."

The Genin Uchiha widened his eyes, and Lee frowned.

Naruto laughed and he brought everyone into a huddle, and he shunshined to Uzushiogakure. A few Narutos looked up from their reconstruction work and laughed happily.

Naruto poofed away his True Bunshins, and created 200 hundred new ones, who were up to date.

The true bunshins walked to a ruined building, which was still yet to be rebuilt. Naruto smiled and in a Large wind jutsu, blew the remnants of the building away. The true bunshins roared and made thousands of shadow clones, which started to build.

Within that very day, the building was complete. But Naruto knew that there was an underground structure to be built under it. He still knew about the underground structure on another building, but he decided to connect it, and make a large underground village. Possibly multi layered.

Naruto snickered, and the true bunshin snickered with him after Naruto voiced his ideas.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Hiruzen sighed. He was in the hidden Waterfall Village waiting for the other Kage to join. He was going to tell them of Team Ghost. Sure he was going to warp the details a bit, but the world will be scared of the Ghosts after today.

The Kazekage was already there and conversing with the Mizukage (Yagura). The Tsuchikage and the Raikage were arguing about their political relationship. The Hokage walked in and slapped the table.

"I called you all here for a big purpose. There has been an… incident."

The Kazekage and Raikage frowned at the word. They know the geezer enough to understand that the word "incident" was bad.

"The Uchiha's had been massacred by a group of 6 elites, they call themselves the Ghosts. Uchiha's survived. Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke are part of the Ghosts. Sishou is the only Uchiha left, as he was missing during the massacre. Anko and Lee, joined the Ghosts because of a long held grudge. And then, the boy you all have heard of. Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Wind, is their leader. Raikage, if you wish to break off relationships with our village, that is acceptable due to Naruto now being a SS Rank criminal."

The Raikage frowned, something was off, and he would get down to the bottom of it. The Kazekage relinquished their treaty, joining Iwa. The Raikage went into a neutralized treaty. He was friends with Konoha, but he had no reason to help them. The Hokage knew… if he didn't carefully think about his steps, he would be facing all 4 of the shinobi lands.

"Hokage, I do not wish to be a negative influence, but are you still able to maintain your rank as the strongest village? The Uchihas were your major strength. The Hyuugas are self centered, and despite them being a powerful clan, they are very prideful and selfish. Your shinobi in general, are quite average."

"I very well know my state. But we still have ANBU Dragon. That itself is quite a power punch."

"But that does not make you fit for the strongest village." The Kazekage said.

Hiruzen sighed, the Uchihas succeeded in their own twisted way.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Naruto had been working on the Underground village for a few weeks now. He made a full labyrinth filled with rooms and arsenals and cafeterias and dojos. He had made a total of 3 underground layers. Shisui and Lee would carry materials from the factory which was linked directly to the mines.

Itachi was the map maker. Sasuke was an ordinary helper. Naruto knew the interior was cool and all, but he needed defences. Naruto assigned a team of 100 True Bunshins that would build the wall and design large scale defences. There should be seals, and the wall should be coated in anti chaka paint.

The days were peaceful, until Naruto saw an eagle fly to him, the Hokage's mark on a container on his foot. Naruto took out the message and read a loud to the group.

"Ghost Fox. There has been a change in your mission. Take out the Mizukage and assist in the rebellion. Stay undercover for a long as you can. If you want more instructions, then regard my instructions and do it your way."

Naruto smirked. "My way it is!"

Shisui and Sasuke roared in happiness, Anko had a wide grin, Lee was on his hands doing pushups. Itachi was smiling.

Naruto taught the group about travellers Shunshin. They all teleported to the rebellion hideout.

Immediately, spears were pointed at their necks. Naruto raised his hands, and went no one knee.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I am Ghost Fox. We heard about your little rebellion, and wanted to join. And no, we have o ties to the mizukage nor are we spies. Of course you can't take my word for it, so I leave it to you whether you want to keep me here. Or take my and my teams services."

"Ghost Fox?"

"What is he doing here?" said a female voice.

"Mei Terumi, leader of the Rebels. It is an honor."

"I would say likewise, but I can't after your actions."

"I take full credibility, but know. This mask is but a face for the real person behind it."

Mei Terumi frowned at the cryptic words, but Naruto and his team knew exactly what it meant.

"I will ask you one time and one time only. How much are you ready to put on the stake for a rebellion?"

Naruto thought about it carefully. He moved a hand and put it up to his neck. Then he cracked his knuckle while tilting his hand, making it seem like he broke his neck.

"Everything."

"Why?" Mei said calmly.

"I have my orders."

Mei realised the meaning of this boy's cryptic words. His mask was what people heard of. His face was what really happened. The boy still had orders despite being a missing nin.

The brown haired lady sighed.

"You're in."

Naruto nodded.

In a few days, they would leave the camp to attack a little anti rebel outpost. Naruto and his team were missing.

"They were traitors, I knew it!"

They marched to the camp, only to see the Ghosts enjoying some barbecue in front of the remains, drenched in all but their own blood.

"Mission complete!" Fox said happily.

Although the group cheered happily. They were astonished. How strong were they?

Just like that, Naruto would hear of the rebels next target, and eliminate it right then and there. Mei however was quite annoyed at the boy's quick actions. They were almost uncoordinated and rushed.

Almost.

"Ghost Fox, a word please?"

"Sure, whaddya need?"

"Please stop doing everything so rashly and quickly. Your attacks are unplanned and on a whim."

"Mei-Sama, I am not a rebel, I am an ally. I have an army of 6, you have an army of 600. I can plan quickly because I trust each of my partners' abilities. We need less planning to move 6 people than 600. My attacks are synchronized and carefully thought out. I may be doing it quickly, but I do it efficiently. Plus, when we attack the hidden village itself. You need all the forces you can-"

"Maam! The place is under attack!"

A boom resonated around the camp.

"Mei, stop your forces. Anko, Lee, Sasuke! Rally the troops, keep them safe. Itachi, you're on the field with me! Shisui, protect us from projectiles and wide range jutsus! Lee, once your done, join me and Itachi."

The team ran out, and Naruto stopped. "See, not at all quick and rash!"

Fox blurred and Mei was left mouth agape. She ran out to see the Ghosts in action.

Fox stood in front of the Mizukage's shinobi. He pulled out his tantos. As the forces rushed, he evaded and sliced. Then he released some mist, knowing that the shinobi will alert their senses to places where they wouldn't expect. Hence, a straightforward attack would be sure to throw off a lot of Shinobi.

Naruto ran right into the mist and within a few moments, the mist turned red. Naruto walked out, his tantos soaked in blood.

Then all of a sudden, large dragons flew from the sky towards the base.

"SHISUI!" Itachi shouted. The right after, a man jumped at the dragons, and in a jutsu, puffed them into chakra.

The blonde smiled. Lee ran at Naruto and kicked a Shinobi behind him.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

Itachi activated his Sharingan, and cast a wide range stun genjutsu. The Shinobi fell to the ground lifeless.

Naruto created a few shadow clones who ran and slapped seals on them. He then took out all of the weaponry and stripped them to their undies. He threw the remnants into the pile.

"Disguise."

The green eyed rebel stared at the Ghost in astonishment. They were coordinated, worked exactly how one would expect of an elite team. Fluid and conquering.

"Amazing…"

"It's nothing, I haven't shown the most of my abilities!"

Mei walked towards Fox, and shook his hand.

"You are a great asset and friend. Please join me after we win."

"You forget. I… am a criminal. Mannerisms and good virtues are but a skin. I will not flinch once if I feel like killing you. I am not afraid to bring havoc to this place if I feel like it. I am a criminal. Treat me like one."

"I will rise to hokage! I can put off all charges! Please!"

Fox laughed maniacally. Then he pooped and a tanto was at the woman's neck.

"You think you can put off my charges. You are a fool. I am much more sinister and wicked than you think." His tanto dug into her skin "I am a murderer, not a Shinobi. I am not afraid to leave all my friends if I see a pot of gold waiting for me. I am the dark side of the moon. Like I said, I will not join you."

Mei was shaken. The boy was calm yet there was an evil trace in his tone. But there was something weird about it. His evil sounded forced, like he wanted to prove desperately something that wasn't true.

"You aren't evil. I know it. Neglect that fact all you want, but I've seen you ever since you entered this place. You don't act evil, you don't sound evil when you're talking to your friends. You lack a certain element. Something essential to-"

"Hate. He lacks hate" said Sasuke.

Naruto glared at him. "Stop it Sasuke!"

"He doesn't feel hate, his feelings are pure."

Mei widened her eyes, hate was the word.

Naruto released his tanto from her neck.

The young Uchiha took off his mask. He smiled at the brown haired rebel.

"I know it ain't much, but please consider us a criminal. Even if what we did was a crime or an act of precaution." Said Sasuke.

Naruto sighed. "Put on your mask Eagle."

Ao and Chojuro appeared then grabbed Naruto. "For the act of threatening Mei-sama's life. We will arrest you."

Naruto seemingly slipped out of their grasp and ran into the forest.

Anko and Sasuke followed him.

They found Naruto crying on a rock.

'He has so many feelings all harbored in his heart never letting them out. Was he always such a storm on the inside?'

Anko walked to him and hugged the blonde.

"Naruto, you still are a boy. It's okay to be overwhelmed by such a big series of events so quickly. But release your emotions soon after you feel them. Otherwise you fall into the Curse of Pain."

Naruto weeped louder. "I want to go back. I want to restart!"

Anko hugged him tighter. The Uchiha patted Naruto's back. He was older by 2 years, but he still considered Naruto as an older brother. And despite all this, when Sasuke weeped after the incident. Naruto was there, watching in silence doing whatever he could to console him.

Few days passed and the Ghosts were offset a little bit. It is hard to maintain a good team when the leader is so weak already. Mei tried to do everything she could, but Sasuke would always keep her away from Naruto.

It was a week before their plan to invade the village itself, but the troops were having a hard time keeping their morale up. After all, their key player was already not at the top of their game.

The rebels trained and prepared till a few hours before they left. Everyone was in full battle gear. Not a single compromise.

They marched towards the village, Mei and the Ghosts at the very front. Naruto was unsure about the mission. He knew he could take it by himself or with his team. But now he had 600 people to care about.

As the army marched, Fox would occasionally drop some clones and make them go away from the path. Then there would be some metal clashing sounds, then a muddled slice. They reached the village safe and sound.

"Shisui, Anko, break the wall and give us a path inside!"

"Aye!"

Anko and Shisui both stepped forward and released hundreds of fire balls and then an air style breeze behind them. This caused the fire to expand greatly and the wind to push them faster.

After a large series of explosions, half of the wall was obliterated including some of the buildings behind it.

Naruto ran ahead, 5 True Bunshins behind him.

They each pulled out a single tanto and prepped their other hand for some LF steals.

The small group ran in after telling the rebels to keep the opening… open. Mei told her army to follow his orders.

Naruto went into the mizukage building as his clones cleaned the way for him. He created a seal to block off the jinchuriki's foreign chakra and then he held it in his hand in a special grip. If he managed to place his hands on anything, he could release the seal and let it stick to the surface.

He ran into the office to see Mizukage waiting patiently for him.

"You are Ghost Fox, leader of the team who killed the Uchihas. The Hokage wasn't very convincing in saying you were a criminal. So please. Before I kill you, let me know the true story."

"Kill me! Oh please, try saying that after you notice the clone behind you."

The Mizukage looked back to see no clone waiting for him, then a kunai impaled his neck, killing him instantly.

"You were too arrogant to even think about hiding until after the rebellion, or hiring 6 ninja to stop them, then make them missing ninjas. Putting all the blame on the most powerful Shinobi you had."

The Mizukage looked at Naruto in shock, "That's the real story huh. I respect you for holding such a… burden."

"You… were ordered?" said a female behind Naruto.

He spun around in shock, and brought his tanto out to protect his secret. Mei took a step back at the sudden immense killer intent directed at her.

"Your secret is safe with me, I won't even tell it to Chojuro."

Chojuro was her sidekick along with Ao, but Chojuro was closer, easily mistaken for Mei's girlfriend.

Naruto nodded, he trusted her enough. The battle went on for about an hour after the death of the Mizukage. Naruto helped immensely otherwise the battle would have been lost. The casualties on the rebels were only around 15, and the enemy casualty was 150.

However, once the fight was over, the Ghosts had left, not a single trace to them, true to their name.

Mei became Mizukage, and many of the rebels became the Mizukage's Shinobi.

"Thank you, Fox." She muttered to herself. "A rebellion planned for a year was finished in a week."

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

The Former Mizukage walked senselessly. He managed to just put enough chakra in his throat before the kunai did anything fatal. And he escaped as the rebel leader entered the room.

To think his opponent was the one to save him.

Suddenly 2 men wearing black robes and red clouds jumped in front of him.

"Dear Mizukage, will you mind joining us. We are the Akatsuki, a group of deadly people who wish to achieve peace through the Rikudou Sennin's treasure."

Mizukage smiled, "I will!" The Akatsuki members smiled.

"Deidara, and this is Hidan!"

"I'm-"

"We know full well who you are, that's why we came to you."

"Then, can you possibly heal my neck?"

The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"No, but we can give you a band aid."

The former Mizukage growled.

The night approached and the Mizukage reached their hideout. A few other people dressed similarly as Hidan and Deidara were looking at them. Then an orange haired person with rin evan looked at him. "Welcome to the Akatsuki, Yagura."

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Naruto was training in his large dojo with Shisui, who wanted to learn how to fight close range fighters from afar.

"A close range fighter will try to get closer to you. As a long range fighter, you must be able to move away and avoid running into dead ends or cornering yourself. As a drill, try running away from me while fighting off my attacks. You get hit or you run yourself into a dead end, you lose."

Shisui grinned and went onto his knees.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go"

Naruto ran full speed at Shisui, who launched a wide range Earth attack. The Earth shook and swallowed anything on it. Naruto jumped into the air and pushed his air chakra behind him, he launched himself towards Shisui.

The Uchiha ran away, pulsing fire chakra from his hand while spinning, creating a border that Shisui could buy some time with.

Naruto ran through the fire, and nearly hit Shisui until a wind bullet was shot at his head.

He evaded and quickly continued his chase.

As Shisui ran away, he looked back and grunted when the bullet didn't stall the blonde nearly enough to make a good distance between them.

Said blonde was quick to launch a series of attacks. Fireballs back by wind. Then tsunamis with earth spikes in them. Invisible dragons and earth trip mines.

Shisui was surprised he was holding Naruto after this long. But Naruto clearly wasn't backing down.

Suddenly Naruto made a few more of him, then they launched even more attacks. Air bullets were coming at Shisui like they were shot from machine guns. Water dragons were coming from the moisture of the air like the atmosphere was 99% water.

The vicious blonde grinned a little bit. Naruto grinned, that was a very bad sign.

Suddenly Shisui was dislocating bones so that he could dodge attacks. The sheer amount of sound coming from all these explosions would make heavy metal concerts seem like a bird song.

Amongst all of the attacks, Naruto pinched Shisui right into a wind attack. The Uchiha flew across the large dojo like he was wearing 10 pairs of wings.

The leader of Ghosts walked over to the half dead Uchiha, healed him and helped him up.

"Calm down and take a breather. We will continue tomorrow. Good job, you're getting better!"

Shisui smiled and walked to the door. After letting Naruto pass, he walked behind him.

'For a 11 year old, he can easily beat veteran Shinobi.'

Days were nice and laid back. The Akatsuki infiltration was held back, apparently Yagura escaped and was already in the Akatsuki. This would pose a challenge to keeping their identity.

Of course what the Hokage didn't know was that Yagura was captured by Naruto, and Itachi and put a simple and unbreakable Genjutsu on him.

Naruto was not allowed to contact the Hokage so he just had to sit tight and hope Jiraya could figure that out.

The blonde was sitting on the biggest building in Uzushiogakure, which was quite big. Uzu was just as developed above ground as they were underground.

Over ground was where the mass amount of dojo's and where entertainment related buildings were. A LARGE ramen shop. A LARGE dango shop. There were also many large and empty roads and buildings which were in hope that when actual people come, they can fill up this place.

Underground was where all the residential areas were, and also where the supermarket was. The major dojo's were also underground.

Many other things were there but are far too many to state.

Naruto saw an eagle flying towards him, he stuck out his arm and the eagle perched. He pulled out the message and gave the eagle a little treat before it left.

The Ghosts were gathered and Naruto read their next mission briefing.

"2 things. Many spies have found out your location in Uzushiogakure, if this is true, then leave that place or kill the spies. If not, then don't worry. Secondly, the land of waves has been held under the thumb of tyrant Gato. They are an infant country that has the potential to become a Shinobi land. As we have lost all our allies. Your job is to save the place and hopefully turn it into a Shinobi land. We can handle the rest."

Naruto took a breath. "We can handle that."

The Ghosts roared in joy.

"We leave in 10 minutes, ready up."

"Classic Fox, always rushing into the action." The Ghosts laughed at that.

Fox chuckled himself.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Naruto reached the waves and was walking toward the village, till they heard a swishing sound, and a thud.

"Sishou! It's just a white bunny! Stop trying to show off!"

Naruto ran at the location. The ghosts took longer as to what was wrong, but they ran after him too. Sasuke stayed. He remembered Sishou, his face, his hatred, his words.

Itachi nodded and told Sasuke to stay.

Naruto reached when a sword flew at the Shinobi. He stood between the two and caught the sword by the handle.

"Zabuza Momochi. This is Kubikiribocho right?"

"Very good boy, I'm impressed you caught that, but you made a grave mistake, it was best if you just stood watching."

"It's a shame, I identified you just by your sword, but you couldn't identify me when I'm standing right in front of you."

Zabuza laughed, this boy was cocky.

"Oh, are you that important Fox masked- white clothes? Fox mask? You are-"

"Ghost Fox, the man who trained and led the team that killed the Uchihas." said Ghost Crow.

"The copy cat ninja, the last Uchiha, and the Uchiha's nightmare all fight me. I might have to pull out my secret weapon."

Then, Ghost Gorilla held an unconscious hunter in his hand.

"Oh, that?" Said Fox, mildly amused. Gorilla stood proudly at being useful in this battle. He wasn't bad, but he was next to some of the strongest Shinobi in the world, it was rather a challenge in itself trying not to get in the way.

"Haku! How?"

"I came with my team. I may be a criminal, but I know the importance of teamwork, and the influence of tactics in a battle."

Naruto felt the killer glare from a certain Uchiha on his back. And the confused and menacing looks from others. Kakashi knew the full story, but he had to make sure that the new Genin hated the Ghosts, so he had to hate them too.

Zabuza released some mist, and then ran away, knowing his own capabilities. Only to be stopped by Ghost Coyote.

Coyote kicked Zabuza who seemingly took it without flinching. He didn't know whether he became so fast that he was starting to outdo a jounin's reaction time, or that Zabuza just didn't bother to protect himself because he thought he didn't need to.

Zabuza was also flying, so clearly not the latter. The turquoise ghost chuckled a bit. "I trained with Fox himself."

Zabuza coughed up some blood, and stumbled up. He walked forward to see Fox waiting for him.

"You brat, how dare you?"

Fox pulled out a tanto. "My blade versus yours, if I win, you join Ghosts leave and Gato. If I lose, I will give you my fangs."

Zabuza's eyes widened. "Fang?"

Naruto motioned at his tanto. "You pick a place. I pick time."

Coyote laughed, 'Giving Fox the choice of time is the worst mistake you could make.'

"We fight on the bridge."

"Let's go then,"

"What do you mean?"

"I choose the time, I choose now."

Zabuza got up and looked for his kubikiribocho. Crow brought it to him and dropped some blood on it.

"You will need the repairs" Crow told him.

The leader walked to Zabuza, golden aura in his hand. The sword man of the mist stepped back.

"Healing jutsu, I want to fight you properly."

Zabuza nodded and took the jutsu. Immediately, he felt full of chakra, wounds closed and pain ceased.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Naruto stood in front of Zabuza on the incomplete bridge.

"Kakashi-Sensei, who is the kid?"

"Konohamaru, that boy, is a prodigy who made Jounin at 10. Trained the team who killed the Uchiha clan, and is now the leader of the most powerful and infamous team in history."

"Why is he helping us?" Sishou said.

"He is not helping us, we have a common enemy that's all. We have a mission, he is here for some kind of gain."

"Kakashi-Sensei, why did he do it?"

"He wanted to test out his skills, Hanabi. He said that spars Were fun, and the thrill of having your life on the line was not enough for him. I was his Jounin Sensei, it hurt me to see him turn out this bad."

The battle was not starting, each swordsman waiting for the right moment. They stood and analyzed. Finally Zabuza made his move, as he rushed at Naruto in a zigzag motion.

Naruto brought his tanto up, and ran at Zabuza. The two met with their swords creating a spark.

Fox twirled around Zabuza, using his agility, steady footwork and balance. He then swiped with his blade and Zabuza winced in pain. He didn't even see the boy move around him.

Fox wasn't done yet, and kicked Zabuza right on his wound. He screamed in pain as he was launched forward.

The rest of the Ghosts were beside the new team 7. They were laughing at enjoying themselves and cracking jokes. Much against their criminal face.

Sishou was the most aggravated.

He pulled out a kunai and threw it at Crow, but then Coyote caught it for him.

"I think this is yours buddy!"

"Don't call me buddy!"

"Okay, calm down…"

"How! You killed the Uchihas!"

"It was pretty fun, but I actually didn't kill any of them. Blame it all on Fox, he took down about 80% of them."

"You shouldn't be openly blaming your leader! He'll beat you up during training. HAHAHAHA!"

Coyote laughed a little too.

Then the crow walked forward and crouched to Sishou's height.

"You want revenge? Grow strong, grow hateful, train till you reach your limits then jump past it. I'll be waiting when you feel ready. But remember this boy, don't sacrifice your friends for yourself like we did."

Crow got up and nudged Coyote. "Come one, did I sound cool or not? I mean, you gotta scare people a little, cause then we aren't taken seriously!"

Even Sishou couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

Meanwhile Zabuza was on the ground, breathing heavily. He was using his sword for support.

Naruto brought his tanto to his neck. "Am I done here?"

"Brat, you are strong… I accept defeat and I join the Ghosts."

"Good! Well, let's get going! I'm making Ramen!"

Zabuza was rather shocked at the sudden mood change it he got up and was healed by Naruto.

"OYE EAGLE! YOUR TRAINING HIM! I HAVE MY HANDS FULL WITH COYOTE AND GORILLA."

"SURE THING BOSS!"

Zabuza laughed at his predicament. "I can't believe I'm getting trained by a kid too." He then took a deadly punch form Sasuke.

"Eagle, we trained in strength but you realize not everyone is as strong as us, so a friendly punch should be toned down a little when with other people."

"That's a friendly punch?" Zabuza coughed out.

"Yeah."

Later that day, Tazuna let Team 7 in their home, and grudgingly asked the Ghosts if they wished to join them for dinner. The Ghosts refused and said that they needed to kill Gato tonight.

"HUH?!"

"I'm kidding, we aren't reckless like that. I may seem like it, but I plan everything." Fox joked

"So you will join us for dinner?"

"No, we are criminals, please remember that."

"Okay, but can we do anything?"

"Can you give us a spatula? We've been using sticks cause Fox was the one bringing cooking gear and he forgot about spatulas." Crow said.

"Sure!"

The Ghosts received a spatula and went to their hideout.

Once out of hearing range Fox said, "We leave for Gato tonight, pack up camp and prepare yourself. We will kill him, give the money to the villagers, and leave, no exceptions. I will return in a simple henge and train the villagers in Shinobi arts as well as teaching them how to farm and provide for themselves. Meet me here in 2 minutes."

"Classic Fox."

As the team met up, Hanabi came out of the bushes and showed herself.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to know something and I want to know it honestly. Your chakra will change when you lie, and no amount of chakra control can stop it. If you harm me in anyway, I will know what the answer is."

"Shoot" said Fox.

"Did you want to kill the Uchihas?"

"Yes"

Hanabi took a step back. "You aren't lying?"

"No"

"You monster!"

Hanabi ran away in shock.

The Ghosts laughed at Naruto. "So that's how you do it, you answer a response but for a different scenario. You were thinking about Suna, not Konoha, when you killed Otosuchi. Smart. You were lying but you weren't." Said Snake.

"Good job, you figured it out!" Said Fox.

"No wonder you could lie even with my Sharingan reading every single flinch and quiver on your body."

Fox laughed, but he did feel bad for Hanabi.

She however was already hearing the conversation from afar. She had the strongest Byakugan in the family, so she could hear and from farther away.

"I knew it. They aren't really criminals."

A figure jumped down and strangled her, it was Fox.

"Don't you dare say a word about this."

"O-okay!"

Fox proofed and left her scared for her life. She wondered what about Fox felt so threatening? Hinata did the same thing too when she found out her love for Naruto.

"Naruto, please come back to Konoha, Hinata cries almost everyday at night."

Fox heard that too, and he also felt a lone tear fall from his face.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Naruto stood in front of a large mansion, and a plaque of the gate read Gato Industries.

The ghosts were calm and collected. They felt no fear, but they were still alert. Naruto jumped over the fence and helped the others over. They split and took out all the guard patrolling the building and blocking the entrances.

Naruto placed an exploding bomb for emergencies if something went terribly wrong. The ghosts dumped the bodies in a trash can, and opened the door gently.

They joined each other and opened the door. Immediately, they were attacked by guards. They were took out and Fox tied them up.

They went up the levels, Fox and Snake would take out the guards, Gorilla and Coyote would carry the money, and Eagle and Crow would tie up the guards and put a Genjutsu on them.

Naruto eventually reached Gato's room. He blew the door open, and Gato woke from his sleep as his scrambled up his bed in shock.

"Who are you?!"

"I am but a Ghost." And with that, Fox pulled out a senbon, and killed the man.

"Throw the man into the river. Gorilla, Eagle, Crow, divide the money and give it to the villagers. Ration the food and spread it evenly amongst the hungry. Hang Gato's body in nothing but his undies on a pole. We've been over this, chop chop!"

Tomorrow, the village would celebrate a lot, and Team 7 would help until the bridge was over. They called it "Miracle Midnight Bridge".

A week later, a traveler would enter the village, and offer self defense lessons for free. He would also establish farming routes and fishing centers. Within a year, the small village became known as the village of "Shinobi Merchants", and a place of commerce and peace.

They also became Konoha's ally, and the mysterious traveler who made the village so prosperous disappeared forever.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Fox looked from afar at the Village Hidden in the Waves. He smiled a bit as he saw Tazuna being overwhelmed by business offers, and Inari running around and enjoying life.

A rustle was heard behind him, and Zabuza was there.

"You did that boss, that's all you."

"You don't need to tell me, but I appreciate the praise."

"Good one."

They watched in silence, after all, they were going to have to bomb it tomorrow with a certain eccentric art lover.

Akatsuki orders.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Ooooo cliff hanger huh? That stings, it hurt me when I proofread it. And by proofread, I mean catching my mistakes then being too lazy to fix them.

Soo, I'm going to run before I guy throws a tomahawk at me,

BBBBBYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee…….

C ya later.

Good night, or morning.

Later


End file.
